Another chance for Snape
by Maria.Paula.Snape
Summary: To join Hogwarts, Hermione discovers that Severus Snape is her Aunt Audrey's brother. After the final battle she feels guilty for thinking that Snape could be her uncle and she just didn't help him, leaving him in the Shrieking Shack to die. So she seeks her aunt to try to convince her to save Snape. Who is Audrey? And what she can do to save Snape? I hope you enjoy it...
1. May, 07, 1998

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can not imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Kisses !

May 7, 1998

"Two things indicate weakness: shut up when you need to talk and talk when one must be silent.

Persian Proverb "

Incomplete.

Silent.

Coward.

That was how Hermione felt since the Final Battle. She had lived so many things that could not go back to your normal life.

She dropped out of school and went to live at the Burrow, since she ran the spell obliviate their parents. That castle was filled with memories and ghosts that she didn't want to face. Sometimes Ron took Hermione whispering:

\- I could have recovered the Resurrection Stone and ...

\- What if Harry had healed with the Elder Wand?

\- We could not have left him alone ...

Ron was tired of seeing his beloved that way and one morning he decided to try to help:

\- Hermione, I've had enough of seeing you so thoughtful, speaking low, what is it?

\- Eeeee ... humpf ...

\- Speak, woman!

\- I have an aunt ... and this aunt has a brother ... but he is not my uncle, he's kind of her brother ...

\- So he's your uncle ...

\- Even if it is Snape?

\- Wh ...

\- Wait! Professor Snape was the brother of my aunt on his father, my aunt is my mother's sister from her mother ... Professor Snape was not my relative...

Ron didn't understand anything. As one could be another brother and uncle not be another? But decided not to ask.

\- Why would you ever say anything? I was afraid I do not like you? And why the greasy treated you so badly?

\- Ron, I never said anything because when Aunt Audrey found that she had a brother was 11 and didn't telll him. When I entered Hogwarts I commented to her about it and she told me the story. I told her to look for him to talk to him, but she didn't want it. So I said nothing neither...

\- But he and I could have looked for you !

\- I could not Ron. He didn't know he had a sister. To him I was just a student more a know it all ... I could have you tried ...

\- But what could you do?

\- I ... don't ... know ... but my aunt is a very powerful witch, she can manipulate fire and perform wandless magic ... She didn't do anything in the first war, nor the second, she didn't help his brother ...

\- But he was a greasy, disgusting, bitter ...

\- He was your brother! For example, the Percy ... he's a boring, arrogant, but it is your brother ... Would you leave him?

\- You're right ... But what can you do now? He died ... time went by... now only if you go back in time ... forget that my love ... come to eat breakfast ...

Hermione helped Molly preparing breakfast and continued thinking about the conversation she had with her boyfriend. Molly asked,

\- Why are you so thoughtful dear?

She told Molly the conversation she had earlier with Ron. Molly listened attentively and said:

\- My daughter, the first time the first time Ron said something right. Who should have helped Professor Snape was his aunt. But the way I know you will not forget this story. Then go to Hogwarts by the floo network, go to the library and look for anything that can help you ...

\- Mrs. Weasley I love you ! - Hermione said going to the Floo Network.

\- Hey, but after breakfast! - Molly shouted. But it was too late, she was already in the Floo Network talking "The Hogwarts Castle"

\- Good morning Hermione ... I can call you by your name? - Asked the Headmistress McGonagall

\- Of course you can Ma'am. I came to ask you if I can look something up in the Library ...

Hermione told the story to the Headmistress.

\- Well ... Severus was a tyrant, killed our Headmaster, but he was an important man at the war. - Said the Headmistress - The wand is broken, the Resurrection Stone would makes only you see dead him... You helped Harry and Hermione Order this war, can come to the library as often as you want or need to ask ...

In the Library Hermione searched the answer on your friends, books. In a book she saw the opportunity to save Snape:

"Travel time refers to the concept of moving backwards and / or forwards at various points in time in a manner analogous to mobility in space. Some travel in time interpretations suggest the possibility of traveling through parallel realities. The real possibility of time travel is, today, practically zero from a practical point of view, due to the fact that the parties responsible for finding ways to make a time travel were unable to even produce the technology to enable (or resist) the trip. "

\- This can be good ... - Hermione said quietly not to be expelled by Madame Pince.

But she read further:

"The back in time affects the delicate balance of the world. Before stepping back in time, the practitioner must first perform a spell to protect your body from the evil consequences of this imbalance caused by making these consequences be downloaded over the souls of Hell, who will make no great difference that increase the penalties. "

\- What an absurd thing! What these poor souls have to do with time travel?

In another book was written:

"Back in time is complicated, but not impossible. The result would be something like this trip tip aging moving more slowly than the stationary due to the time dilation effect. The easiest way would be time dilation through Nathan Rosen* clock.

This clock seems to be complicated, but using it is very simple:

This clock, made of gold, with three distinct markers. The top scorer, right, a moon with a sun, serves to mark how many years you want to go back; the top scorer, left, looked like a cone, which is for you to return to the desired month and the lower hand, the center, marked the day you want to come back. "

Hermione closed the book and thought for a long time: she had seen this watch ...

\- EUREKA! - Cried the triumphant girl.

\- Shhhh. - Said Madam Pince.

\- Sorry! I'm leaving!

She had seen the clock in the Headmistress' office! Hermione ran back and luckily found Minerva. Breathless she said:

\- I need ... the clock ... Nathan Rosen ... it can save Snape!

\- You know what that means?

\- Yup! - Said the girl catching her breath - trust me ...

Minerva went to the bookshelf of Dumbledore's books and took the watch. She gave the object to Hermione and said,

\- Be careful girl. Back to the weather affects the balance of the universe. Why we didn't go back next time to save the Potters ...

\- Yup ! Thank you director! - Hermione gave a kiss on the cheek and was director of the fireplace to return to the Burrow.

\- I hope this crazy plan works out girl ... I hope you can save Severus... - Minerva told Snape frame.

\- Now Minerva, turn that much of the time were possible, I would have saved my Lily, don't be stupid...

Hermione came to play and saw a Ron concerned:

\- Where were you?

\- Not now Ron! The girl went to the room to think. What day? Yes! Nothing better than the day discovered she's a witch ...

She adjusted the clock and went downstairs to look for Ron.

\- Ron, you didn't like Professor Snape, but can you help me?

\- I didn't like the greasy, but if it makes you happy ...

Hermione was the fire and Ron followed. She took the floo powder and said:

\- House of Granger

Hermione pushed a reluctant Ronald into your home.

\- What do we do at home. You didn't run the spell Obliviate on your parents?

\- Yes, I did. But I will not talk to them. They are in Australia. Hermione sighed sadly. - I came to talk to Aunt Audrey...

They went to the room and found a woman sitting in a chair next to a desk. She appeared to be 36 years old, was tall, had red hair, long, below the waist. She was wearing black pants, a white shirt and a black mage Long corset. Typical of a Snape, thought Ronald.

Ronald Hermione pulled aside and asked, "Who is she?"

\- Audrey Snape ...

\- But she doesn't look like it, I mean, she is beautiful! She doesn't have his nose ... - Ron said quietly to the woman does not listen.

\- Because she is like her mother, my grandmother ... Look, I know this sounds crazy, but she's the only one who can save him ... He didn't deserve the death that had fought so much ... to protect Harry and be discarded like a pawn in a game ...

\- But he was a greasy, asshole who always treated everyone badly. - Ronald said boldly.

\- Do not talk like this! He sacrificed himself to help the Order and Harry!

At this time Audrey stopped reading the emails and said:

\- Hermione, my daughter what ar you doing here? You didn't run the spell obliviate on your parents? - Audrey asked. - And this young man should be the one Ron ... - she said with malice. Ron blushed furiously.

"She knew that her niece did the spell and didn'thing ! What kind of witch is this "- Ron thought.

\- I came to talk about Professor Snape ... Aunt, you can save him!

Hermione gave him the watch Nathan Rosen.

Audrey looked at the clock with little interest and said:

\- Nice watch. Now, let me make dinner, your parents are coming back from Australia today.

\- Oh please aunt, take me seriously...

\- Hermione my father is your grandfather Richard Taylor. He made me promise that I wouldn't get involved with Snape ... So I Can't break that promise ...

\- Come on Hermione, she has already made her choice ... - Ron said sadly.

Audrey looked at Ron's face defeat and the niece who was already in tears for the first time felt useless. For much power if she lived her life as a housewife? And Severus? As Hermione said, he fought so hard, sacrificed so much to die in the Shrieking Shack as an abandoned dog ...

\- But you also abandoned Snape ... - Audrey said raising an eyebrow. - You might well have tried it and didn'thing ...

\- Oh, and what she would say: "Professor, I am your niece, you have a sister by father..." he would laugh in my face !

\- Okay, you made your point. Give this fucking clock ...

\- It is with your mouth that you kiss your mother? - Asked Ron.

\- SHUT UP RON! - Shouted the two women.

Audrey took the watch and looked at him carefully. Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe she could have saved her brother. She asked:

\- And what do I have to do?

\- Just press the pin, I've done the settings ... - Hermione said. But after fires, you can not use it again.

Audrey took the watch hard. His mother had talked about Severus to her, but she never wanted to meet him. Much less after talking to his niece every time she came back from their summer vacation. Severus was a complete stranger to her, a person bitter that it was not worthy of your friendship. But Hermione was his niece and she didn't want to leave it in the hand.

\- Okay ... but if it goes wrong, I swear you drown in the bathtub when you are born !

Reluctantly, Audrey triggered the clock pin. Suddenly, his vision blurred and everything around her turned to black.

**A.N. Hi guys, I rewied the first chapter, because I thought it was too bad… Pleas, I read my chapters again and I saw that was some mistakes. I would like to know if there's someone that would like to help me to review the chapters to help me not make mistakes. Please if there is someone interested, make a review.**

**Kisses!**


	2. January 9, 1971

**A.N: Hi guys, first I'd like to thank ****Danigirl84**** for following my Fanfic. Thanks Dani! Happy New Year!**

January 9, 1971

Audrey woke up and realized she was in front of a birthday cake on fire.

"Wait ..." she thought. "I made this accidental magic when I was 11 years old... that's my birthday party ... I am again in 1971?"

She looked back at the clock that was working normally. It was noontime and looked like an ordinary clock. She raised and lowered your pin and nothing happened. That's when she looked at his own hands, children's hands ... She ran to the mirror in the room, and what she saw was a little girl, redheaded, freckled, looking not be more than 10 years. She touched his face and saw that the girl was herself.

His parents appear behind her. Victoria and Richard Taylor were a young couple and beyond Audrey, they had another daughter, Jean, aged 14 years. Jean appeared behind them. Was a teenager tall, thin, brown eyes and long hair, and Audrey did not look anything like her.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE ! I WILL KILL THAT GIRL ! As soon as she is born ... "Audrey looked around, shocked.

The clock had the power to turn back time ! Only after being used, it again became a common pocket watch ... Audrey begin to understand what happened. The watch took her back to the house of their parents, and as it appeared, she returned on 09 January 1971, his 11th birthday, when, for accidental magic, she burned her birthday cake. His parents and his sister, Jean, were horrified, did not understand how Audrey managed to set fire on the cake with a single blow.

"The ... What ... happened ...?" Asked Victoria.

"How'd you do that ..." asked Richard.

"Mother ..." as Audrey could explain, without leaving their frightened mother? "I'm a witch ..."

Parents and Audrey's sister, looked at her amazed and seconds later, began to laugh, as if she had told a joke. Audrey began to get nervous, but she knew she could not lose control. Finally, she punched so hard on the table that broke in two. His parents were speechless.

"Now can you stop laughing and pay attention?" Asked Audrey, already red with anger. "I'm a witch, and my powers are very strong. Can I do without magic wand and deal with the fire ... but that's not the most important ... need to talk about ... Severus Snape ... "

"SNAPE !" cried Richard, his father. "I thought the matter was closed ! When I decided to go back, I demanded that the name be banned from this house ! "

Richard was very angry. When Jean was 2, he and his wife Victoria parted. Victoria met Tobias Snape and began to go out with him. After a while, they started dating.

The following month, Victoria discovered that she was pregnant with Tobias and decided to surprise him, going to his house in Spinner's End. To his dismay, she found that her new boyfriend was married. Ironically, on the 9th of January, Tobias's wife, Eileen Prince and Victoria gave at the same time light, in different places. They were born on the same day, Severus and Audrey.

Disillusioned, Victoria demanded that Tobias assume Audrey, but soon after, sorry to have betrayed Eileen, he disappeared from their lives.

Richard approached his wife and decided to go home and Tobias was forgotten for a long time. Victoria told the truth Audrey and Jane, for they know the existence of Severus, but they never had interest in looking for it.

After all this time, this subject was forgotten resurfaced. Richard wanted to make his daughter forget Severus, but he decided to listen to it.

"Father, I have to say is important," said Audrey reluctantly. "I have a strong connection with Severus, and I feel he is in danger at the hands of his father ..."

"Sorry Richard, but Audrey's right. Tobias has an unstable mood and is very violent when he drinks. I you not to attend this house, especially after a day he came to visit Audrey and I saw him looking at Jean strangely ... with malice ... "

"So this man is dangerous !" cried Richard. "Audrey, what you want to do?" Asked Richard.

"Mom, you know where Tobias lives?"

"He lives in the street Wiring, number 8. It is 40 miles away. It is a horrible place, with several brick houses abandoned near a filthy river and a woolen mill, also abandoned, hence the street name, "said Victoria

"All right, mother, what you have to do is take me there, with all my stuff and tell Tobias that Dad found out I'm not his daughter and that put me out of the house .."

"But that's crazy!" shouted Jean angry. "He can hurt you!"

"No he cannot," said Audrey "He's a backpack, and despite being older, I'm stronger than him ... In fact, I can hurt you ... I can crush him like he was an insect. "

Audrey looked at parents severely. "Once I'm there, it will be difficult for me to communicate with you, as they must live as a typical witch family. Tobias is a backpack, as wizards often call who is not a wizard, but Eileen is a witch and they should have no phone. You must arrange an owl not to lose contact. "

"Mama, Audrey is crazy, you will let her do that?" Asked Jean.

"As crazy that is the theory of her sister, she is well founded, Jean," said Victoria. And if she's right, but this boy is in danger. I will contact Tobias and do what she asked ..., "said Victoria sadly.

**A.N.: A Happy New Year for my readers!**


	3. January 11, 1971

**A.N: Hi guys, first I'd like to thank ****Danigirl84**** for following my Fanfic. **

**And I would like to thank Guest for his review. I am not an English speaker, but I will strive a lot to make my Fanfic good. Thanks a lot!**

January 11, 1971

Victoria got in her Mercury Cougar and went to meet Tobias, the one she promised she would never find.

Flashback - -

She met him in a supermarket, when she was paying her purchases. Victoria was in a delicate situation. She had separated from her husband recently and was depressed. The next day, she found Tobias in a square nearby her home and the two had a nice conversation.

Victoria fell in love with Tobias at first sight. He was friendly, sincere and it was kind to little Jane. She was surprised at first, because she gave him her address, but didn't demand anything. Soon after, the two were involved in a compromise. Months later, Victoria discovered she was pregnant and decided to look for Tobias to tell the news.

To get close to his home as soon as he heard screams, slap noises and a woman crying. Startled, he realized that the owner of the voice was Tobias! Getting close to his house room window, she saw a horrible scene.

Tobias screamed with a tall, pale, blond hair, with a sour look and scared. The fight was because he could not accept that the woman was pregnant.

"How can you be pregnant! And the potions you took? "Shouted Tobias.

"I do not know, I guess I forgot to take it once...," the woman said.

"And as this plague did not die?" Asked Tobias. At this time, Victoria stifled a scream.

"The potion was to prevent pregnancy, not an abortion potion ...," said the sobbing woman. "Come on, love, everything will be fine ... I'll start selling potions and help at home ..."

"I hope this crap deem profit" cried Tobias.

Victoria left without looking Tobias. The next day, he went to her home and she ended the relationship with him, told him she was pregnant and required him to take the child.

Tobias was livid. "What? Do you want me to sustain two children? Your fucking son and Eillen's?

"No!" shouted Victoria, crying. "I just want my son to know your name! If you do not want to see it, do not need, just to name him ..."

Tobias came out of his house, promising to return only when the baby is born. Upon completing four months of pregnancy, Richard returned home and accepted the condition of his wife. The baby was born and named Audrey Snape. Tobias didn't want to see the child, he already had a burden to bear and the girl had a father.

\- End of Flashbak -

Victoria knocked on the door and the woman she had seen years ago opened.

"What do you want? We came here to ask for pension for his daughter, we do not have money! "Shouted Eileen, sharply.

"I need to talk to your husband ..."

"Move over!" Tobias pushed the woman who almost hit his head on the door.

"Our need not treat the girl like that!" shouted Victoria. "It's going to invite me in or I'll stand here forever? Victoria asked, decided.

The three went into the house. The house was old, with a look that was never painted. The furniture was filthy, the ceiling was a candlelight lamp, and the room had a shelf full of books. The house had two floors and three bedrooms, as well as the office were upstairs. To access this floor, there was a hidden door behind the bookcase. This showed a narrow spiral staircase. Underground warehouse where Eileen had made their potions and kept his elf wine. Victoria lhou sadly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to leave her daughter with her father anymore.

"My husband threatened to leave me if I do not disposing of Audrey, so I decided to bring her here." Before Tobias started screaming, Victoria raised his hand and continued. "So she will not become a burden to you, I will, secretly give the amount of 1000 pounds per month ..."

Tobias's eyes gleamed with ambition. Now it was only give the basics for the girl and the rest he could spend it on drink! Neither Victoria nor Eileen liked that look.

"Okay ... let's receive my little girl, is not woman?"

"But you did not even ask if I wanted to me!" shouted Eillen

"Quiet!" shouted Tobias. He turned to Victoria and said "You can bring the girl quqndo vcoê want ..." he said smiling.

"Oh, one more thing. Audrey is a powerful witch, but losing control, can become dangerous ..., "said Victoria. "In addition, she has a more than ordinary force"

"No problem, Victoria, no problem ..." said Tobias thinking how could spend the money they would win.

After leaving, Victoria still heard the couple arguing. "My daughter, in what place you want to stay..." he thought before getting in the car and go home.


	4. January, 12, 1971

January 12, 1971

The day dawned at Spinner's End. Severus woke up and noiselessly, he went to the bathroom to take a shower and dress himself.

He looked at himself in the mirror and saw the purple bruise that had formed around his left eye. The day before he witnessed an ugly fight between his parents, he begged his father to stop beating your mother and in response received a black eye and several belt blows. What most angered him was that he did not know the reason for the fight of their parents. He just knew it was sleep without dinner and with his body aching.

Severus was a different boy from others. He was a tall boy, his hair were black, oily, shoulder length, his face was thin and he had a hook nose. The nose was the part of his body that he hated because, try as he might, he could not disguise. His teeth were yellow and his skin was pale. like a plant that never exposed to sun. The reason of your teeth are yellow and your hair is oily, it low self-esteem that he had, as he brushed his teeth little and often washed his hair.

He had sharp eyes as if he was in a preminente danger. His body lived on alert, as if receiving an attack at any time. How did not sleep right, lived with dark circles and had a sad look. His clothes were always black and even in the heat just wore long-sleeved blouses and pants, leaving only the face and hands the show. When he was home, bruised and limping lived. Her only friend was the sweet Lily, but even with her, he did not open much, he liked most was to hear her talk and spend time with her in the river near their home. Lily was her neighbor and knew a little about your home life.

Sometimes he thought, as such a beautiful girl could spend time with him. Lily was the only joy in the midst of his deep sadness; with it he could spend hours with no memory of his life at home.

"Why don't people I like me die?" - Thought, taking out his clothes for bathing.

Severus filled the hot tub and soon after entered her. On her body were the marks of beating the previous day. He dipped his head in the bathtub and the same soap, washed her hair tightly, as if he could pull it out of the head. After rinsing the hair he took the sponge and rubbed so hard that his skin turned red. Satisfied, he came out of the tub, dried and dressed.

The boy went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast on the table and there were only two rolls stale. He took a glass of tap water and poured half a roll. Severus did not feed well, so it was very thin.

His father appeared in the kitchen and sat down next to him:

\- Severus, we need to talk. - Said his father, in a somber tone of voice.

"What did I do this time? Will I ever get back?" - Severus thought, startled.

\- Severus, sit on my lap. - Tobias said, softly. As Severus not obeyed, Tobias grabbed his arm and sat on his lap, by force. - I sent you sit! - Shouted. - Son, I have a bastard child with another woman. Her name is Audrey and she is a witch like you, only it is much more powerful than an ordinary witch.

Tobias put his hand on the thigh of Severus and he shivered with fear. "Oh no, not again ..." - he thought.

\- Before last week, she tried to kill his sister in a fury and his mother access, that vagadunda not want more. She'll come and live with us, understand? - As he spoke, his hand went to the sex of Severus and he started to cry.

\- If you do not want it to hurt you, stay well away from it! And another thing ... - this time, he put his hand inside the pants Severo and he began to shake with fear. - You will not say anything to her about what happens in this house or on my ... "visitinhas night" in your room, understood? - Tobias asked hoarsely, stroking the sex of Severus.

\- Yes Dad, I understood ... - Severus said, sobbing. - Please live me alone...

\- No ... you will now be useful to Dad ... - Tobias said, as he pulled his pants Severus.

While Tobias abused Severus, he just cried. It was no use screaming, trying to escape. His mother never appeared in these hours. He was sure that his mother knew what was happening, but Eileen did not complain for fear of losing her husband.

After Tobias satisfy your desires with his son, he threw it in a corner of the kitchen and went out to drink, thinking of whiskey bottles that could buy with the money that Victoria promised to give it to let Audrey keep it.

Severus dressed hurriedly and began to cry. He was disgusted with himself. He ran to the bathroom and turned on the toilet the little breakfast we had. After brushing his teeth, he left home and headed toward the river, slowly and limping, to forget what happened and be alone.

Arriving at the river bank, Severus sat down and stared at the calm water. He was so focused, that never saw a white girl, redhead, with a few freckles on her face and beautiful green eyes approaching. When she touched his shoulder, he was startled, rose quickly, gave a cry of terror and started hyperventilating.

\- Severe Calm, me, Lily. Take a deep breath ... - she gently placed her hand on his shoulder - it ... in and out ...

After a while, Severus calmed down and felt stupid for taking such a scare with his girlfriend.

\- What happened to you look like? - Lily said. - Sit ... was something I did?

\- It was nothing, Lily. - Replied Severus

\- It was your father? I know he's a little violent with you ...

\- Yes ... I mean, not ... He told me he will come and live with us a bastard daughter that it is a very powerful witch. He also said that it is very violent and she even tried to kill her sister ...

\- Severus, I've read something about powerful witches, but had nothing written that they were violent ... Professor Dumbledore went home to talk to my parents and left a letter for me to join the Hogwarts and some books, for I learn more about the wizarding world. I read that they were great fabricators potions, could deal with one of the four elements, had the power to heal people and transfigure simple things like a button in more complex things, but there was nothing about violent behavior can be ... she did accidental magic near her sister, her family is backpack and did not know to handle the situation ...

\- It Will Be? - Asked Severus.

\- Yes ... and if it is powerful as he said, it would be good until you have her around ... she can your father protect you and help you deal with negligence if his mother. If it is good in permanent transfiguration, she can even transfigure their ragged clothes in more presentable clothes ... Oh, sorry, Severus ...

\- All right, Lily, was nothing ... - replied Severus, head down, hiding her face with her hair. - But ... thank you for the advice, I feel better ...

\- I'm glad if I helped you ... Did you wash your hair?

\- Yes ...

\- You should wash your hair more often, is much better without that aspect greasy ... I say this to you because I want your good, Severus ...

\- All right ...

The two were talking about trivial things for a while. Lily reached out to him and said:

\- Look Sev, what I learned to do!

Suddenly appeared a white daisy in his hand.

\- Congratulations, Lily! I see that you are improving your skills every day ...

Behind them came a teenager tall, thin and with horse teeth. She had blonde hair tied back and wore a flowered dress, to her knees.

\- You're a freak! I'll tell Mom you're doing that thing with "M" away from home! - Said the teenager with a look of disgust and envy.

\- Tuney ... eloquent as always ... Severus said through clenched teeth.

\- We received a visit from a disgusting old man with tacky clothes at home, last week ... - said Petunia, full of envy. - He said that in late August Lily will be going to an idiot castle to learn to be an ... - she put her hand to her mouth in disapproval.

\- Tuney, do not say these things, that's a horrible thing to say .. - Lily said with tears in her eyes.

Petunia grabbed her arm, began to drag Lily and said:

\- Let's go home! I'll tell you everything Mom ...

Severus looked at Petunia with hatred and said quietly, through clenched teeth:

\- Let her go, or you'll be sorry!

Petunia dropped the arm of her sister and ran toward his home. Lily said:

\- Thank you, Sev ... I'm going home, but do not worry, Mom will not get mad, the Tuney is a bit exaggerated ...

\- A little jealous, you mean ...

\- Sev! She is my sister! Do not talk to her like that! She's just a little sad because he can not go with me to Hogwarts ...

\- All right, sorry ... So ... bye ...

Lily went out and left Severus lost in thought. After a while he, with great consternation, went to his house, limping.


	5. January, 12, 1971 - Audrey

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all magi pepole, place, things, animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and her parentes are mine...I just can't imagine I belong all of this.

January 12, 1971

At night, Aurey was watching television when suddenly she hears someone clapping in front of his house.

"Who is knocking on the door?..." - thought Aurdrey.

\- Jean, answer the door, it's for you! - Audrey shouted to his sister.

\- But you are even a lazy, huh! - Jean fought with Audrey.

\- Girls, stop fighting, ah, never mind, I'll answer... same - said Victoria.

Audrey's mother answered the door and she saw the left in doubt: she didn't know if she wold laugh, cry or slam the door? She saw an old, tall, thin man, appearing to be more than 80 years, with silver hair and beard at the waist. His hair and his beard were inside his belt. Your taste in clothes was different, he had a pointed hat, a black cape and underneath this, wore a purple tunic. By his side was a tall, silver-haired, wearing a black cloak and wearing a black pointy hat.

\- Good evening miss, I would like to talk to you about your daughter Audrey.

Victoria recovered from the shock and said:

\- Oh, come, my daughter is watching television with his sister ...

\- What are thaey watching? - Dumbledore asked.

\- TV, a Muggle object - said Minerva - Let's get to not draw attention from the neighbors ...

When the three entered the Victoria home, they had a vision in the surreal minimum. A brown-haired teen looked angry for ... a black dragon that was two meters tall.

\- Audrey and Jean stop fighting! Audrey, we have been visiting for you ...

Audrey went back to his human form, looked at Albus and raised an eyebrow.

\- Guys, forgive me, but when my daughter gets very nervous ...

\- In addition to his daughter be a very powerful witch she is an animagus. - Albus said.

\- A ... what?

\- Animagus - said Minerva. - A wizard who can turn into animals without the use of the wand. Her daughter turns into a dragon without losing the human consciousness.

\- In fact I don't have a wand ... sorry ... - said Audrey's mother, sheepishly.

\- How frequently does your daughter make magic? - Peguntou Minerva

\- All the time. - Said Victoria

\- It must be why the Ministry of Magic not yet found its magic. We can not reveal our magic to Muggles according to the International Statute of Secrecy in Magic.

\- We suspect that, miss ...

\- McGonagall ... well ... we have a magic feather in Hogwarts Castle that detects babies who are born with magical powers ... but worth wrote that his daughter is a very powerful witch and wizards as her school provides a full scholarship ...

\- Well, we know that your daughter is half-sister of a wizard named Severus Snape who is the same age she ... With a little luck they could even study together ... - Albus said. Students are selected for one of our four houses that are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. The houses are separated by specific holiday castle: Gryffindor is in the eastern tower of the Castle, the Ravenclaw in the West Tower, the Slytherin is in dungeons, and the Hufflepuff in basements. Only students from each house and teachers have access to your house.

\- Students can come home on Christmas Eve, or stay in the castle, to sign a list, they return at the beginning of the year and the summer holidays last two months (July and August) and on 1ºde September starts all over again . - Continued Albus

Audrey listened to the conversation carefully. The first did she received the news and heard about Severus, she was very angry and did not want to enter school and Minerva had to enroll the girl in Durmstang, magic school located in northern Norway. Only this time she returned to time to save his brother and could not get away from him

\- What about Severus Snape?

\- Mr. Snape is not as powerful as you, then he will receive the letter as any normal student ...

Audrey's father joined the family and asked:

\- But what if she did not attend this school and we hide its magic of society? I think this place is very strange ...

\- The wizards are born with a magical core, "Dumbledore explained," but your daughter is able to deal with the forces of nature and of thought and can handle these forces to help others.

\- How so? - Asked Richard

Dumbledore sighed deeply. - She has an ability more than a common wizard, because as you saw, can manipulate fireand she is very good in Herbology and Potions. Wizards as she can handle one or the four elements, in her case, the fire.

\- That's why for these wizards, Hogwarts offers a scholarship. To the study, will power, thought control, emotion and will, it will be the basis for a successful witch. She can devote himself to offensive magic, defensive magic, healing, summoning. His powers can manifest without the use of the wand, however, as they are linked to thought and emotions, she should know controls them, or may become dangerous to herself and others.

\- He has wanted to reason ... - said Victoria. - You see what happens when Audrey gets very nervous. She or becomes a dragon, or put things on fire. If this keeps up, she will get out of control ...

\- Mr Dumbledore, my daughter wants to live with his biological father. Victoria talked to him and this weekend she will move in with him. - Richard said.

\- No problem. We will send a list of what Audrey will need and an owl for you to communicate with your child and the school. - Albus said.

Audrey was thoughtful. She asked:

How much study at Hogwarts?

\- My dear, the monthly fee is 430 galleons, which gives 5160 galleons per year. In muggle money it gives £ 2,150 per month, or £ 25,800 per year. - Minerva said - why do you ask?

\- And if the parents of Severus can not pay?

\- If these idiots do not have to pay, we will help. - Richard said. - You'll always be my daughter and me and Severus is important to you, it's important to me too.

The wizarding couple said goodbye to everyone and although the castle of Hogwarts. They did not know that a fight was about to begin: a fight to save a life.

AN: Hello everybody!

Pleeeease reiew my Fic if you liked it (or not)...

I am not na English speaker, I agree if somebody help me

Kisses!


	6. January 15, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can not imagine I belong all.

Note: I am not na English speaker, sorry. I did everything I could to this text be good. If somebody could help me, I would be very grateful.

Kisses!

January 15, 1971

Richard decided that he would take Audrey to Cokeworth city which lived Severus.

– My child ... are you sure? Look, we can go away and forget it all ... – Richard said.

– Yes, I do. I will not change my mind.

The two came to Wiring and Richard Street did not like what he saw. The street had some similar deserted brick houses and the illumination was poor, since the posts were broken. Nearby there was a dirty river and a woolen mill abandoned with a tall chimney.

They reached the Severo house. While Audrey pulled her bags into the car, his father rang the bell and waited someone out. A woman looking about 39 years, thin, pale, with a pale face and sour Left:

Eileen Prince was born in a rich family purebred, the Prince. When she was in her sixth year at Hogwarts she became captain in the Gobstones Team of Hogwarts. She was a pale girl, moody, with a large face and heavy eyebrows, but very talented with Potions. In its sixth year, while walking with her mother she met Tobias.

Tobias was friendly, kind, smiling, all she wanted to be. Her mother did not approve of her relationship, but did not stop. At the end of the sixth year she married him.

In 1959 Eileen discovered she was pregnant, but to his chagrin she found that her husband had a mistress and that the woman was also pregnant. Their marriage has cooled with the news.

To make matters worse, because of a crisis in the factory, Tobias lost his job and started drinking. With that changed his personality: he was aggressive, forbade his wife to have contact with his family and has lost interest in her. As a result, she lost the joy of living; s not arranged longer, not more cleaned the house and did not care when Tobias abused Severus.

– I said I do not want to buy anything! – Said the woman.

– Sorry lady, I am the husband of the woman who came to talk to your husband ... I came to leave Audrey with you ... – said Richard, completely concerned.

– Let me guess – Eileen said with a raised eyebrow. – You tired of the girl and decided to leave her here...

– Not at all what you're thinkin... ah, nevermind... Audrey, come here.

Eileen looked surprised at the girl. _She's carrying the bags?_ There were three bags of huge wheels that were full and apparently very heavy.

– What is it? – Eileen asked exasperated.

– Wheeled Bags. Practices, no? – Richard said.

– No, you stupid, you make your own daughter carry the bags?

– Yes ... It is strong enough for this ...

– Since you brought her, GO AWAY!

Richard approached his daughter, gave her a hug and said:

– Bye little girl, daddy loves you and you know, if anything happens to you, you can go home. – He came over and whispered in his ear. – And take your brother with you, if he wants.

Audrey hugged his father and said:

– Thank you Daddy!

The two entered the house Audrey started sneezing. She noticed eith great sadness that the small Snape's house had a careless air, more like a cell of a prison.

"Well, at least they have books ..." – Audrey thought, looking at the walls filled with shelves of old books with leather covers. The subject of the books was varied, but most were on potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Does this collection have to do with Severus' absorption about Dark Arts?" – Audrey thought. She remembered that when she was adult she lived with her parents and Hermione on your vacation she loved talking about school and about Severus.

She looked at the battered furniture: sofa, table and pendant lamp ceiling. The house was horrible, it seemed that no one cleaned.

Audrey raised his arms and thought the house clean, because if house was cleaned she would stop sneazing. Moments later, all the dust and cobwebs gathered a lot. She conjured a garbage bag and horror she realized that all that dirt fit in a bag of 25 liters!

– You are here to observe the house?

– No ma'am Snape, I'm sorry ... but now it's much better do you not think?

– Humph ... – Eileen moaned and left the room

– Where are you going?

– Make potions to sell.

– Want to help?

– NO!

"Repressed woman ..." – thought Audrey

Audrey magic manifested by her will over the elements. As she had nothing to do, she made the first spell learned, pointing to mobile:

– Repair!

When she realized, she saw a pale boy's eyes and black hair looking at her frightened way. She stepped back and he fell.

– Oh, you may be Severus, my brother...

– Please do not touch me! – Severus yelled and ran up the stairs with difficulty.

– Wait, Severus, let's talk ... – Audrey cried.

She saw Severus walked into his room when he saw that his sister was following him, he went to the corner of the room and shrugged.

– Stop ... please ...

She approached the brother and saw that he was shaking with fear. She bent down, hugged him and said:

– I do not know what our father said, but it's all a lie ... I will not hurt you, you know.

Severus stiffened when Audrey hugged him, but after a while he relaxed with the embrace.

Soon after Eileen appeared in Severus's room and said:

– Girl, your room is next to this. Now let's dinner.

While they dined, Tobias arrived. He ran for Audrey and said:

– My daughter, welcome! Where's the money?

Rolling her eyes, Audrey raised his hand and appeared in her a bag of money. Eileen went to get the bag and Tobias hit violently in his hand, saying,

– My daughter, my money, take the paw!

Tobias approached Severus and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He cringed.

Dinner remained silent. At bedtime, Audrey went to his room. He had only a bed and a wardrobe, both in bad shape. After repairing the furniture, she climbed onto the bed and began to sneeze. After several cleaning spells, she lay down again on the bed and began to think:

"That's how my father treats his wife?

Why Severus so afraid of me and our father?

Severus has problem in the legs? He limps from time to time ...

My father was more concerned with money than me ... or Severus ...

The Eillen not turn on or to the house, nor to Severus ... only to her husband ... "

Thinking about it, she slept.

Note: The wheeled suitcase appeared in the 70s


	7. January, 16, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can not imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Kisses !

January 16, 1971

Audrey woke up early and decided to wake his brother. She went to Severus's room and found him sleeping peacefully. Jumping on his bed and with a big smile on his face, Audrey cried:

– Good morning Lazy ... I, What are you crazy !

Severus woke up with a person on him, he thought it was his father pestering him in the morning and gave him a punch in the nose as well. When he realized he had hit his sister began to tremble and apologize:

– Excuse me, please, I thought it was someone else, do not hurt me ...

Audrey hugged Severus and said:

– Calm Severus, I have to apologize, it is not certain wake people up that way, not hurt the punch ... Who did you thhink I was?

– No one... forget about it...

– Let's have breakfast ...

– What breakfast? There's no food on the table ...

The two went down the stairs and went to the kitchen. On the table were two loaves that were starting to go moldy. Audrey looked at the rolls and dissatisfied shouted:

– But that son of a bitch, even with Mom giving money it does not put decent food at home ! Should're stuffing the money in someone's ass!

She took the loaves and transfigured them for two ham sandwiches.

– Wow! This is awesome! – Severus said. – And even more, without wand ...

– Let's eat before that jerk who is named Tobias arrives.

The two ate the sandwiches in silence. Soon after came Tobias, apparently being hung over and with a poorly terrible mood:

– Bastard boy ate the bread that I had separated. – He said removing the belt. – Now you pay me!

Audrey was furious, rushed to Tobias and squeezed his throat with one hand:

– I ATE THE BREAD, A PROBLEM? If you were not that stupid worthless we would have something to eat ...

Choking, Tobias said,

– No problem, little girl ... go play outside ...

He thought:

"Stupid little girl..."

They left in silence. When they were away from home, Severus said,

– We go to the river, maybe my friend Lily is there.

– Lily? It's your girlfriend?

– For your information, Lily is just a friend.

– Okay, sorry. – Audrey said with a smile.

The arrived of the river and saw that Lily was there.

– Hi Severus! – Lily said hugging her friend. Is this your sister?

– Hi Lily. Wow, I did not know I was famous ... – Audrey said laughing.

– Shut up! – Severus yelled punching his sister in the arm

– Severus, can I see your sister in particular? Woman of things ... – said Lily

Lily and Audrey went to a place away from Severus.

– What is your name? – Asked Lily

– Audrey.

– I called you in particular to ask you something. When I met Severus he was a boy like the others, smiling, well dressed, even if her mother did not care much for it ... but the situation had changed since his father Severus began to drink his mother ... the completely ignores his father beats him for nothing and now Severus lives scared and that face a few friends ... please Audrey, protect Severus, I think his father is abusing him...

– Today he almost hit Severus, if I was not there to stop him... just because we ate the breakfast ... you believe that my mother gave money for Tobias and the bastard doesn't buy any food?

– This is terrible! So he should go hungy or something...

– Yes, sometimes he does... his mother does not have the ability to cook for him, it seems that lives for her husband ... now I transfigure some things into food ...

Audrey went to the river bank and took out two stones. She closed the pebbles in his hands, concentrated and transfigured them into two amulets.

– We Will! – Said Audrey

The two reached Severus. Audrey put an amulet around his neck and told Severus:

– Take. Put it in the neck.

– What is it? – Asked Severus putingt the amulet around his neck.

– The pentagram is a magical amulet used by a group of Muggles who is called Witches Wicca. It represents the four elements: water, earth, fire and air coordinated by the spirit. The pentagram has five points because it expresses the union of unequal, joining the 3 – masculine principle to 2 – feminine principle. The Wicca believe it is the key to high magic, opens the paths to hidden. Also symbolizes the marriage, happiness and fulfillment. In Masonic tradition is considered the flaming star.

– Interesting ... – Severus said.

– For what it's for? – Asked Lily

– These amulets I transfigured will let me know when you are in danger. If you need my help just hold the amulet and call me. Also, it will prevent you from doing certain idiocies, such as perpetual vow.

– WHAT? – Shouted Severus trying to get the amulet and failing. – Get out, get out, get out ...

– Oh, and once placed it can not be taken away. – Audrey said.

Severus began to jump and try to take the amulet. Audrey told Lily:

– Is this normal? This is rivoltz*?

The two muffled laughter as Severus glared at them.

– You know what, I'm going home! This is what gives out with two girls ... – Severus said, going home and cursing under his breath.

After Severus walked away from both Lily said:

– Audrey, thank you for help ... Severus is very important to me ...

– For me too Lily. Can I ask you something?

– Yup ..

– Do you like him? – Asked Audrey

– What? No, I do not like it do not, we're just friends. And another ... I suspect that Severus is gay ...

– Yeah, he's kind of delicate ... I'll keep an eye on that grumpy thing ...

Meanwhile, Tobias massaged her neck and said:

– Damn ... that bubonic plague is stronger than I thought ... I have to be more careful with my "small talk" with Severo her not to find out. In fact, a long time I did not go to his room.

Tobias saw Severus coming home with an angry look on his face and smirked:

– Severus my son, where's your sister?

Severus froze with fear. Damn it, he was so angry with his sister and Lily that he had forgotten his father ... he replied:

She's ... right there ...

Tobias did not see Audrey arriving, he beamed with pleasure. At last, a moment alone to have fun with your child. His cock was soon standing in response. He dragged Severus to his room, sat on her bed, laid him on her lap and began to stroke his thighs.

– Glad you're alone ... – Tobias said in the ear of Severus and sucking his neck – I was missing you, did you know it?...

Tobias put his hand inside his pants Severus, tinkering in his cock, moaning of pleasure and hurt his child. He stood up, took off his pants, put his member out and said:

– Put in the mouth ...

– No ... – Severus began to sob ... – Please ...

Tobias capped nose Severus. After a while, to breathe, the boy had to open his mouth. The man put the member in the mouth of Severus, began to move and said:

– Aaaah, I miss this, this, my personal bitch ...

He came to orgasm and held the boy's mouth until he swallow his semen. Severus felt disgusted with himself, he wanted to kill, run away. He said:

– Stop ... Mom and Audrey will be here soon, please...

– Nonsense, boy ... Mom is full of potions to do ... come here ...

He took the boy to the bathroom, put it facing the sink, lowered his pants and his own, began to penetrate Severus and said:

– Oh ... so ... tight ... this ...

Tobias shook Severus member with his hands and began to hurt. He heard Audrey get home, angry, threw Severus out of the bathroom and locked there. Severus recovered his clothes and went downstairs, crying disgusted with himself and pain. As for Tobias, his penis was no longer standing, such was the hatred for her daughter:

– Bitch! This plague will end my fun ... the game were like so good ... – he put his hand on his nose and felt the child's smell. – DAMN!

In Audrey room approached Severus and saw that he was blushing and trembling. He hugged her and she asked:

– Shhh ... I'm here ... this idiot will not hurt you ... what he did Severus? – Asked Audrey

– Nothing ... forget ...

– Did he hit you? The aunt Eileen knows he hits you?

– She knows... but it does nothing because she's afraid to lose it ...

– Mulherzinha beast ... what a woman is to have a dick ...

Eileen arrived in the evening bringing vegetables and pasta to make a soup. The dinner took place in silence. That night Tobias was not the Severo room as a precaution, because he knew that his daughter was watching him.

A.N: rivoltz = revolt


	8. January, 23, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can not imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Kisses !

January 23, 1971

A week went by and as Tobias didn't bother Severus, so he could breathe easily. No abuse, no strokes. And all thanks to his sister.

Severus woke up at 23, at 4:00 and decided to do the same joke Audrey had done to him. He jumped at his sister, jumped and shouted:

– Wake up lazy girl!

Audrey slowly opened his eyes and saw a mass of greasy hair on your face. She murmured:

– More five minutes, mom... ah, are you Severus ... what time is it? – She asked, making a Lumos spell and looking at his wristwatch. – God damn it, Severus, 4 am, don't you have anything to do?

– Actually ... no ... – Severus said laughing.

"If that served to him to have fun, then it was worth it ..." – thought Audrey

Severus lay down next to the sister and looked at her green eyes. Why were they so different? She was so beautiful, brave, strong and he was only a pale, greasy ...

– Are you looking at? – Audrey asked.

– Nothing ... can I stay here?

– Have you ever stolen my pillow ... yes, your dumb, you can!

Audrey cast another pillow for her and the two slept together.

Four hours later the two agreed with Severus' mother pulling the hair of two and shouting:

– What's going on? Can someone explain me this little shame?

– I do not want to go to school ... I Aunt Eileen, WHAT IS THAT! – Audrey cried – for start our hair, he slept only here.

– It was just that? – Asked Eillen– Okay ... Go down and make breakfast for your father ... and without shouting, he's got a headache.

– A very bad hangover... – said Audrey and Severus together.

After breakfast, Eileen said:

– Go play with a friend of you, today I have a half a tricky potion to do ... Stay out of my way for the day, go, go, go! – She said with a sly smile.

The two went to the river and found Lily, who was playing nearby the water.

– Hi boys! – Said Lily

– Hi Lily – Audrey answered – why are you throwing stones in the river?

– In this game you throu a little stone at the water in a way that it is bouncing on the surface. Want to try?

The three were playing until lunchtime.

– Hey, how about we go to the house for lunch? – Invited Lily.

– I don't know ... Mom will be a beast ... – Severus said.

– I do not think so ... – Audrey said. – Aunt Eileen made it clear that it was for us to stay out of her way all day ... Let Severus, will be cool ...

They went to Lily's house. Her house was out like the other Cokeworth: a gray townhouse with a fireplace. When the brothers Snape entered the house, they saw the difference. The decor was typical of a Muggle house of the 70's: the room was painted green, the sofa was a green plaid tone, with a bookcase and a rack with a little thing that Audrey told Severus quietly that it was a television, there was a staircase with thick carpet leading to the rooms; the kitchen had blue customized furniture and center, a round table with six chairs. The detail that caught the attention of Severus was the "hairy ladder," as he dubbed.

– Mom, Dad, I brought my friends Severo and Audrey for lunch! – Lily shouted.

The parents of Lily down the stairs. Shirley was a tall woman, her hair was auburn, arrested only with a side French braid. She wore a purple blouse and a long skirt, purple and florida. Nicolas was a tall man and wore a blue bell mouth pants and a white shirt. *

Lily's mother said:

– Welcome ...

Shirley looked at Audrey and snickered. As Audrey had red hair and had green eyes, she looked more be Lily's sister. The sour features and pale skin of Severus remembered the Petunia. If Audrey and Petunia were the same age, Shirley would say were exchanged at the hospital.

– You must be Audrey and you should be Severus ... – Shirley said. – Lily speaks highly of you ...

Audrey looked suspiciously at her friend and said,

– I hope that speaks well of us ...

Shirley laughed and said:

– Of course, yes dear ... Lily loves you ...

– But I do not. – Petunia said approaching. – Mom, I do not want to eat with these freaks!

Audrey cast a fireball in his left hand and his eyes got red. Nicolas approached her, put a hand on his shoulder and said:

– Petunia! That's no way to treat the visits! If you do not want to eat with them go to your room!

Lily's father, Nicolas said:

– We go to the kitchen, lunch is waiting for us ...

The brothers Snape's eyes widened satisfaction! Severe never had seen so much food in life and Audrey missed a decent meal. At lunch had roast beef slices accompanied by cooked vegetables, roast potatoes and yorkshire puddin (a pancake in the oven) with meat sauce served on top.

After lunch Lily called Severus and Audrey to go to your room. His room was very colorful, the walls were guava color, the bed had a pink quilt, the wardrobe, mirror and desk, all had a cheerful tone.

"So she passes this joy of living, the atmosphere of this house is amazing ... very different from my ..." – Severus thought sadly.

– Severus ... are you okay? – Asked Audrey

– Yes, yes ...

The two were in Lily's house until dark. At night, they returned home and found a strange situation. His parents were ... happy ... Not wondered why they spent all day out ...

Audrey took Severus aside and whispered:

– Something's strange ... they're up to something ...

– Nonsense ... we spent the day out and they took the delay ...

– Dunderhead! – Audrey said slapping the head of his brother. – Anh what kind of complicated potion is Aunt Eillen going to do? Does it sold and they got money. And if the potion was illegal?

– Does not matter! What matters is that we have money ... and Dad do not fight with me ...

Dinner was weird, Tobias and Eileen could not stop looking at each other. At bedtime Audrey asked if Severus wanted to stay with her, but Tobias soon intervened:

– No! He has his own room, each oyher sleep on the proper room...

Audrey and Severus went to bed, but the two took to sleep; Severus was afraid of the attitude of the parents and Audrey kept thinking something was wrong ... going ...

In the middle of the night woke Audrey headquartered and produced a beam of light om his left hand. When she went out to drink water, she saw Tobias going to Severus' room. She asked:

– What will you do at this hour in his room?

Tobias turned pale, said nothing and went to his room. She realized that he slammed the door shut and spoke bad names before bedtime.

After drinking your water Audrey entered the room and saw Severus brother sleeping peacefully. She moved her left hand to her face and heard Severus whisper:

– No Dad, not today ... no ... please ...

She stroked her hair with his right hand and said:

– Shhh Severus, am I ... sleep peacefully ...

Audrey went to her bedroom and lay down. Before bed she remembered the words of Severus and a disgusting idea came into his head:

"That's impossible... does ... but he's your son! Does Dad're abusing Severus? Why did he never tried me ... well, if he tries to touch me, he picks up! Today Buster is no longer the room Severus, tomorrow I take this story to clean ... "

Audrey slept thinking about how to find out the truth between his father and Severus.

* Typical clothing of the 70s.


	9. January, 24, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can not imagine I belong all.

You guys rock! Thanks for Reading my fic... Pleeeeease, review if you liked...

January 24, 1971

Audrey woke up before Severus and decided to go to his room to check if everything was alright with him. She realized relieved that she he was sleeping peacefully, so nothing had happened last night.

She stared at Severus' face. While Severus was sleeping his nose looked bigger, but as he had been able to sleep well tonight, he was beginning to lose their dark circles and his features were becoming soft, as if he had recovered his innocence. Audrey sat on his bed and stroked his hair and watched him sleep.

Moments later Severus woke up and felt good, loved, as he had never felt before. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw a small white hand on his face. Soon he realized it was his sister.

– Since when ... – Severus said sleepily

– Good morning to you too Severus. For your information I am here not long ago ... did you sleep well?

– Yes ... – Severus said stretching.

– What can we do now?

– I have mom's books, we can study potions ... – Severus noticed the sister of disinterest expression. – But if you do not want ...

– I want yeah your tapir! We Will!

They swapped clothes and were taking breakfast. She transfigured the breads that were on the table in sandwiches again and watched Severus eat. Did Severus gow up in this heavy atmosphere? Was _this _all he ate? No wonder that Hermione said he was the most unloved school teacher.

After breakfast they went to Eileen potions lab that was in the basement. It was a cold room, constantly cooled by magic to preserve the ingredients in potions that Eileen prepared.

For Audrey sadness that was the cleanest place, furnished and equipped house. On the walls were cabinets with glass doors that guarded the potions ingredients in a corner was a sink and a small table with an electric stove that worked with magic.

As if reading the thoughts of Audrey, Severus said,

– This is the cleanest room in the house because it is here that the mother take away our livelihood ...

– Pfff ... – Audrey made in disgust.

The truth was, that Severus' mother her husband was the most important thing in the world and the rest was rest – even if Severus –.

Audrey remembered his family. His father was an oncologist of a large hospital, Manchester General Hospital. He made the workday 12X36, but nonetheless he was silent for daughters, he was always present in her life and her sister. Your mother did not work, had a maid, but the education of girls was on its behalf. Victoria never let a stranger fulfill its obligations. The girl shook her head to chase away those thoughts. It was then that she realized that her lips were blue Severo due to the cold. She cast a coat and put on his shoulders.

– Thank you ... Severus murmured.

– Asshole...

– What?

– Asshole... You know when you need something just ask ...

– I do not need help from a mudblood like you ...

Audrey showed the middle finger and kept looking cabinets. She learned that Mudblood was a horrible curse in the wizarding world but as she knew Severus and knew what he was living, she just pretended not to hear him.

– Okay, what do we do here but to get a cold? – Asked Audrey conjuring up a jacket for her.

– We know the potions ingredients that we use when we go to Hogwarts.

– Oh ... that's... nice...

They remained for hours watching the ingredients. Audrey was already headache listen and try to pay attention. She conjured up a book and a fountain pen and began to write down the ingredients and their functions:

Aconite (purple flower that looks like a mouth with a tongue sticking out)

Acromantula poison (venom of a monstrous spider)

Bile Tatu (organ found in Armadillo belly)

Cinzal eggs (eggs of a snake)

Asphodel (extremely banking flower with a yellow petals in risk)

Bezoar (stone found in the stomach of a goat)

Belladonna (pink flower or pinkish–white)

Bicórnio Parts (tips of the horns of a bicornio)

Parts of the Gira–Gira (consisting of stings Gira–Gira parched)

Beetle parts (parts of boiled beetles)

Parts of Ararambóia (parts of a green snake)

Bubótubera (plant whose pus cause quite uncomfortable blisters on the skin, but if it is applied on the pimples remove them)

Descurainia (Ingredient of Polyjuice Potion, needs to be chopped at the Full Moon to take effect.)

Secretion Bandinho (part of any tree that has dried moss)

Chinese cabbage Wolverine (Chinese cabbage with a huge structure)

Caterpillars (larvae–eating leaves)

Beetles (boiled black beetles)

Parts of the Crocodile (part of a puppy crocodile)

Daisies (very beautiful flower white)

Fairy eggs (black and dangerous eggs)

Dragon Eggs (dragon eggs)

Parts of the Dragon (part of a cub dragon)

Erumpent Parts (part of a very striking red flower that has a horn that blows to the touch minimum)

Parts of the Blind Worm (mucus produced by the worm)

Descurainia (very little green flower)

Parts of the Frog (part of a frog)

Ginger (very stinky vegetable when boiled)

Beetle parts of Melancholy (part of a brown beetle with huge "horns")

Grapple Parts (part of a purple animal like a rhino)

Hellebore (very strange flower because in a branch of the different colors and shapes)

Slugs (slow animal)

Iguanas (lizard used in potions: you use its tail)

Human parts (often a portion of blood)

Parts of the Snitch (animal in which regenerates the finger)

Bloodthirsty (carnivorous plant that looks like a daisy with more petals)

Lacewings (flying animal with a huge nose)

Leech (animal sucking blood)

Parts Fish–Leon (fins of a fish)

Lovage (bee appears to be yellowish)

Mandrake (plant with the root with a format similar to a human)

Aconite Lapelo (pumpkin foot sheet)

Rock–the–Moon (gray stone that grinds easy

Nettle (plant that causes itching)

Mint (plant that produces a cooling sensation)

Pomegranate (fruit where only eat the seeds)

Parties Pig Thorn (thorns of an animal)

Parts of Puffer Fish (fish spines)

Parts of the Rat (mouse tail)

Blood Res–ma (blood of an animal)

Runespoor eggs (snake eggs three–headed)

Parts of Salamander (part of a known animal as caterpillar)

Scarabs (beetles eating meat)

Cochlear (little flower white–pink color)

Figueiras Caustic of Abyssinia (older fig flower garden)

Parts of Cobra (parts of a snake)

Button–of–Silver (flower whose core is greater than the petals)

Pod soporific (pod that have extremely white beans)

Spiders (spiders)

Vermes (vegetable worms)

Parts of the Unicorn (unicorn's horn)

Valerian (tiny, purple flower)

Aconite Licoctono (extremely similar yellow flower with a sunflower)

Wormwood (green plant like rosemary)

After looking at your notes Audrey kept the pen and notebook in his pocket and said:

– Well, it's all beautiful, but I'm hungry ...

– Didn't you like to come here? – Severus asked sadly.

– I did not say I did not like, I said I'm hungry ...

– You only think about food ...

The two went to the kitchen for lunch and what they saw was not pleasant. They saw Tobias hitting Eileen and cursing it useless. Audrey has slapped the air, so she played the father on the wall and Severus was help his mother.

– Stop hitting him his thugs! – Eileen shouted angrily.

Eileen shaking and visibly in pain was the cellar drink some potions for pain and spend balm on your wounds. Severus tried to help her but she gave le slapped in the face and said:

– Get away from me kid! This is all your fault! I should have taken those abortive potions when I was pregnant of you!

– Audrey ran to Severus and hugged him. The boy wept on his shoulder for a moment and the two Brothers didn't want to have lunch.

The afternoon went quiet at dinner parents Severus were silent and Eileen did not dare look at anyone. They ate a thin vegetable soup with some old bread slices (Eileen did not want help from Audrey). Audrey realized that Tobias started looking at Severus and gave some weird giggles.

"Today even if I stay the night without sleep'll find out what that son of a bitch makes Severus" – Audrey thought without demonstrating that was realizing the giggles of Tobias and the expression of fear of Severus.

Audrey went to his room to sleep, but instead of lying on the bed she put a cover in the middle of the bed, covered her with a quilt, cast a red wig and put it on the pillow to look like she was lying. Then she crawled under the bed and waited.

Before a long time, Tobias appeared to see if the girl was sleeping. As he saw that Audrey was not moving he smiled with satisfaction and left the room. She waited a little and left too.

Tobias went to Severus' room and saw that the boy was sleeping. He capped his mouth, waking–so.

– Shhh ... do not want the thugs chord, is not it? – Said Tobias taking the covers off of Severus. At this time Severus began to cry.

– So beautiful ... so my ... I missed you bad... – he dropped his pants and Severus opened his fear of eyes – let's play my son ...

– How boring, you will play and not called me ... – Audrey said. Tobias was so excited and so afraid that Severus did not even notice the presence of the girl.

– Son of a bitch! I will tell my parents and take Severus here!

– Too bad you can not do that ... look at your brother!

Audrey looked at Severus and realized he was choking. He was wide–eyed and hands in the neck, as if someone was hanging it.

– But ... – said Audrey

Tobias started laughing hysterically.

– You didn't understand. Your stepmother did a _favor_ for me. If you tell anyone, he dies suffocated ...

– I cannot tell ... ..

– No ... – Tobias said smiling triumphantly.

– The spell prevents ... to tell ..

At this time Severus stopped choke and began looking for his sister. She was stupid?

– It is ... – Tobias replied impatiently.

– And I can not only count ...

– Were you stupid or what? The curse that prevents you from opening your big mouth! – Shouted the nervous man.

– I can not tell my parents what's going on in this house or take Severus here, but I can prevent this monstrosity happen!

Audrey took his Animagus form and hit the Tobias's face with its tail, throwing him against the wall. He hit his head on the wall and fell to the ground, dazed. She went back to his human form and before Tobias fainted from pain, she knocked on his face and said:

– Bastard, how can you do this with your child? Know that I will find a way to end this curse and when Severus is free, you will be fucked in my hand! Get out of here before I Smash your face!

Tobias left the room too angry.

"That bitch will pay me! That stupid not tell me that the curse had this loophole ... everything was so perfect ... I had my toy, had to appear that bastard to mess everything? I will teach a lesson to the woman by do things by halves! " – Tobias thought angrily.

Severus saw his father leave room angry. Feeling humiliated, he curled up into a ball and began to cry. Now he was stuck to that monster and could not even escape to Audrey's house ...

– Get out of here ... leave me alone ... please – he said quietly.

– I will not leave. I will not leave you alone in this state ...

Audrey cast a spell of expansion in Severo bed so she turned a double bed, lay down next to him and hugged him, making circles on his back. She let him cry for a while and asked:

– How long has this been going on?

– Since last year when the factory closed, he lost his job and started drinking. When he worked and did not drink he was a good man.

Severus lowered his head and continued:

– At first he put me on his lap and was stroking me ... after a while, he put his hand inside my pants and stroked my penis, squeezing even hurt ... I remember once he made me suck his penis and made me swallow that thing disgusting ... one day it hit me, took off my clothes and put that thing on me! It hurt a lot, I bled, he loved it, said it was very good fuck a virgin ... then he threw me against the wall, I left the room limping such was the pain ... my mother knows it, I hear your footsteps, but it does nothing ...

"That's why he limps ... That bastard!" – Audrey thought.

– Why do not you asked for help?

– He said it was not for me to tell anyone, it was something of us... well... I feel disgusted with myself...

Severus buried his face in Audrey's chest and began to cry silently.

– Shhh ... it's okay ... I'm here with you ... – Audrey said, hugging Severus. – From now on, I will sleep here with you ... let's get together, or we have to take a shower together! And we will find a way to end this curse ...

– You are an angel that appeared in my life ... it looks like you knew what was going on with me and moved in with me just to save me – said Severus giving a yawn.

Audrey blushed and said:

– You are so tired that even is talking nonsense ... sleep ...

AN: This hospital exists in real life.


	10. january, 25, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can not imagine I belong all of this...

Thanks guys for reading mi Fanfic, you rock! I love you!

Please review, I would love it!

Kisses!

January 25, 1971

Severus woke up with someone hugging him. With a cold sweat, he thought:

"Merlin, will he have the courage to sleep here?"

Soon after he realized it was not his father but Audrey. Sighing happily, he snuggled her sister to wake up.

– Good morning Sev ... that guy is this?

– No ... ... nothing ... sorry ... – replied Severus gasping for breath.

– What was Sev, talk to me ...

– Forget ... I just woke up scared, okay?

Audrey pulled Severus for a hug and he snuggled his sister to calm down. Then she said:

– Calm ... from now on we will always stay together ... he will not come closer to you ...

After some time Severus calmed down and said:

– Always together ...

Five months later (06/30/1971):

Severe and Audrey were in their room reading Eileen potions' book when Maya, the owl family, a beautiful owl–eared * hit the nozzle on the window to draw the attention of brothers.

Severus stood up and opened the window. The owl held out his leg to him and Severus took the letter and said sadly:

– Sorry girl ...

– Wait! – Audrey cried. She conjured a piece of bacon

Give it to her.

– Bacon?

– My dog likes ...

– Merlin, Maya is not a – he saw the owl eat bacon and win another piece. – She liked ...

Maya flew to a nearby tree pleased to have won the snacks.

– See Audrey, I received a letter from Hogwarts! Where's yours?

– Mine was taken personally by teachers Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Both read the letter together, aloud:

_Dear Severus Tobias Snape:_

_We are pleased to report that. has a place at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Hogwarts. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_The school year begins in September First. We await your owl to the July 31 non latest._

_Atenciosamente__  
__Alvo Dumbledore"_

Along with the letter came to BOM:

1 YEAR  
Uniform:  
1\. Three sets of special work clothes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for daily use  
3\. A pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Obs .: The student clothing should be labeled with your name.

Books:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), Miranda Goshwak  
History of Magic, Bathilda Bagshot  
Theory of Magic, Adalbert Waffling  
Guide for Beginners Transfiguration of Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, of Fílida Spore  
Drinks and Potions Magic, Arsenic Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and their Habitat, Newton Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self–Protection, Trimble Quintino

Other equipment:  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, size 2)  
1 set of vials  
1 telescope  
1 brass balance  
Obs .: The students may have an owl, a cat or a frog.

But their joy was short–lived because no one else entered the room that Tobias with a bad mood horrible. Even doing so long that it does not abused over Severus, this still was afraid of his father. Tobias came near the two, took the letter, read it quickly, ripped and said:

– You will not go to Hogwarts ...

– WHAT? – Said the brothers

– You ... will... not ... go ... to ... Hogwarts ...

Audrey was nervous. She saw her father's reason to want to stop them from going to school. He was avenging them the five months since I touched Severus. His eyes were red and casting a fireball with her left hand she said:

– We will yes! Who are you to stop us?

– Okay ... but ... I will not take anyone or pay the monthly payment to you ... – he rent the letter and d the pieces of the letter and the bill of materials, knelt on the floor and pressing them against his chest began to cry. Audrey noticed the papers and said:

– Come On ...

She joined her brother a hug and whispered:

– Shhh ... everything will be fine ... I will fix that ...

– How will you fix that? There is no spell to conjure money and even if there were, we are children, we can not go to Diagon Alley alone ...

– Muggles can attend Diagon Alley?

– If they are watching their children wizards, yes ...

– I have an idea!

The girl waited brother calm down and asked:

– Where is Maya?

– Outside, hunting ...

Audrey sat on the couch, picked up his book and his fountain pen (she always was with them in the pocket) and began to write:

"Dad:

Please help me! That bastard does not want to pay our bill of materials, let alone take us to Diagon Alley and the way to Aunt Eileen is a fool she will not disagree with him.

When the owl reach you, please, get a piece of bacon for her ...

I miss you ...

Audrey"

– Call the owl. – Said Audrey

Severe left and returned with a thwarted owl. Audrey conjured a tape and said:

– Girl, take this letter to Manchester General Hospital, please ...

Manchester General Hospital

The North Manchester General Hospital, Audrey adoptive father's workplace is located in Crumpsall, 3.5 miles north of the center of Manchester. This place, with an imposing facade and old have an accident emergency department and complete, including a unit separate pediatric Specialized Care. It also offers a full range of general surgery and acute basis for unity of infectious disease specialist in the area.

Richard worked at the Oncology section. He was counseling a patient when she heard a noise in the window. The two turned to see an owl with a role in the leg. The patient, who was just leaving said:

– It was great to talk to you, Dr Taylor. – Already with his hand on the doorknob, she said – strange ... this owl is native to Portugal ...

"Shit, that hesitation ... this strange owl must have something to do with Audrey" – Richard thought.

The doctor waited for the patient out and opened the window. The owl came and held his leg for it. Carefully he took the letter and read it quickly. Then he went to the wastepaper basket and took a piece of bacon that was a snack that he had just eaten and said:

– You can get, I just throw away and the basket has only paper ...

Maya did not receive snacks often so strange man offering to. Spent time watching the bacon and then ate it with gusto. Richard, who was not used to owls found cute to see the bird eating bacon and took another piece this time was accepted with pleasure. He gave water to the owl in a disposable cup for coffee and ran his hand over her belly. Maya pecked his finger affectionately and flew home.

– Oh how cute, I want one of these!

He took the letter and read again. Pounding his fist on the table, shouted:

– But it's a son of a bitch even! How can you deny the children study?

He went to his head and asked for three days off. He claimed that Audrey would go to a boarding school and needed to organize things for her daughter. As he was an excellent doctor, he got the license. Then he asked his secretary to reschedule appointments and spend the most severe cases your service colleague.

At night Richard showed the letter to his wife who was shocked by the attitude of Tobias. She said:

– We have to help the boy, he cannot stay without studying ...

– Come tomorrow at his house to help you!

– And the hospital?

– I excused until Saturday, since I work on Sunday ** I hope it's enough ...

Spinner's End

While Maya was out, Audrey in her room wrote a letter to the director saying that Severus accepted the job at Hogwarts. Soon after Maya came home chirping happily.

– Come Girl! – Said Audrey – bring to Hogwarts ...

Maya angry with Audrey. She had just arrived and had to deliver another letter. Furious, the owl pecked his eye.

– Demon! Come ... get ... the letter ...

Audrey conjured a ribbon and tied the letter leg owl. After the bird flew she said:

– Lucky for you my body regenerates or we would have owl stew for dinner ...

Severus entered the sister's room and was startled by the scene: she cleaned his bored look as if it was nothing!

– He will heal soon, do not look at me like ...

– How Come ...

– I felt your presence, idiot. That disgusting animal revolted because I sent to Hogwarts ...

– Poor thing ... let it rest ...

– We don't have time for this! – Approaching Severus she said softly – If my plan works out, then we will go to Diagon Alley ...

Severus hugged her and said:

– Thank you, I do not know how I lived so long without you ...

A.N.: * The short–eared owl is a bird native to Portugal. It is a beautiful bird that has  
more diurnal. It's an owl large and easily identifiable size. Similar to snort–small, not  
much has protruding ears, and are quite characteristic their large yellow eyes,  
surrounded by two arrays of light–colored feathers. The head and chest are quite barred.

** The day 06.30.1971 fell on a Wednesday


	11. 01 july, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can not imagine I belong all of this...

Thanks guys for reading mi Fanfic, you rock! I love you!

And a special thanks for Mireldis, my new follower and for Danigirl84. You live in my heart!

Please review, I would love it!

Kisses!

01/07/1971

Severus and Audrey woke up early, took a bath and packed for breakfast. At 8:00 am they heard someone knock on the door and that Eileen was very angry answer. Opening the door she said bitterly:

– Who are you? We don't want to buy anything!

– I'm Richard and I would talk about Audrey and Severus. This is my wife Victoria, you should already know it.

– I don't have tim... – Eileen said closing the door.

– LISTEN TO ME WOMAN! – Shouted Victoria holding the door.– as you can leave the beast of her husband stop the boys from going to Hogwarts! And why?

– None of your business! They don't go ... – Eileen said quietly.

The screaming of Victoria caught the attention of brothers Snape. Hidden on the stairs, they heard the fight of all three. Suddenly appeared Tobias. Severus said,

– If you think that we had a chance to go to Hogwarts, that chance just died ...

– Shut up, you don't know Mom ... – Audrey said.

– What are you doing here? Where's my pension?

– Only give if you call children and let them go buy school supplies – Richard said.

Tobias went to Richard to give you a punch and was immobilized by it. Stair Severus saw the scene and cheered with joy. Even those who finally appeared someone else who coul fight with that animal ...

– Loose my husband! – Eileen shouted.

– Go call the boys. – Said Victoria.

– I won't.

Richard Tobias threw away and he entered the house with Victoria. They noticed the condition of the furniture and sadly realized that during all that time Tobias did not use the money that was getting to buy a cup for boys. Where he was spending so much money?

They found the two at the top of the stairs. Victoria said:

– Come on boys!

–Come on Severus. – Said Audrey – Don't be afraid ...

The two went down the stairsl and Audrey hugged their parents.

– Dad, Mom I miss you so much!

– We are also missed you, my daughter – Richard said.

– Where is Jean?

– It's her grandmother's house – said Victoria

– This is your brother? Come here, we want to see you ... – said Richard

– Severus – said Victoria.

– Hello Severus, I'm Richard Taylor, the father of Audrey and this is my wife Victoria.

Richard looked at the pale boy, with greasy hair and looking sad in front of him. He did affection on the boy's head and he shuddered at the touch. Then he looked at the clothes and shoes that were torn.

"But neither he buys clothes for the boys!" – Richard thought.

– Take your fucking pension! – Victoria shouted throwing money at Tobias. – Just think of money, I was wondering where you're sticking it ...

– We will buy their school supplies ...– said Richard.

– You won't use the Floo network – said Eileen

– You take the Floo network and ... – said Audrey

– Come on girl before I put a bar of soap in your mouth. – Said Richard out of the house and pulling his daughter's ear.

– Aw, aw, aw, aw.

The four left the house and went to the car. Severus stared at the car with strangeness.

– This is a car, son – said Victoria. – Have you ever seen one?

– No, ma'am. – Severus replied shyly.

– Have you eaten? – Richard asked.

– No ... oh Severus! Mother, he kicked me in the shin!

– Apologize to your sister! – Said Richard

Severus looked at the serious face of Richard. The man was much taller than him and how he managed to immobilize Tobias, Audrey's father should be very strong. With that thought Severus paled and said:

– I'm sorry sir, don't hurt me!

Richard looked at the boy in front of terrified and hugged him.

– Shh ... also need not fear, it's okay ...

Severus felt the smell of Eau Sauvage*, the perfume that Richard was using and calmed down.

– We go to the cafeteria and then we buy stuff. By the way, where we buy stuff? – Richard asked.

– Diagon Alley sir ... – replied Severus.

– Okay ... get in the car ...

In the cafeteria the brothers took breakfast at a diner near their home, the same diner that Eileen used to sell his potions. They ate eggs with bacon, toast and drank orange juice.

– We need to know where to buy the material list, you're with her Audrey? – Richard asked.

– Yes daddy. Take it.

The owner of the coffee shop called Richard in the kitchen. He went to meet them and said,

– I heard the conversation of you. I am a wizard and I know the mother of that child because she comes here to sell potions for me and others. You will buy the material in Diagon Alley.

– But where is this Diagon Alley?

– Diagon Alley is in London, Charing Cross Street, located between a bookstore and a record store. You go to the Leaky Cauldron, but who will find it will be Severus and Audrey because this inn is hard to be found by Muggles. Tell the child that when you get to the Leaky Cauldron, should go to the back, to a small courtyard with a trash can and tell her hit three bricks up and two to the side from the trash can. A wand, but Eileen said that the girl does wandless magic ... the wall will expand and form a large bow would be necessary. When you arrive at the Leaky Cauldron not underestimate the place, he is under a spell to fool backpacks and will look like a dump.

– Can I See ...

– Can I ask you something?

– Yeah.

– Is your financial condition good?

– Yeah, why?

– You can buy materials and new clothes, but they are well expensive or buy hand-me-down things...

– I'll buy all new to them! If I could, it would take two to my house ...

– Another thing ... if you can, buy new clothes for the boy ... it is the rags ...

– Okay ... I'll pack some clothes for him too ...

Richard returned to the table, picked up a pocket calendar and a pen and wrote down the information he had just heard. Severus looked at his pen amazed, he wrote, wrote and did not wet worth it!

– Severus, this is a ballpoint pen. – Richard said. – The ink is inside it, so I don't need to be watering every time...

Richard waited the brothers end of eating and said:

– We go to London, but before we go to Diagon Alley, we go to a backpack store to buy new clothes and shoes for you.

– Please sir, we don't need! – Severus said.

– Yes you do! – Said Victoria. – Look for your clothes are horrible! – She saw Severus' ashamed to look. – Sorry dear, please accept ...

– I don't want to be a burden to you ...

– It's not being a burden ... if you're a brother of my daughter, it's like my son too and I won't leave you walking in that state ... – said Victoria hugging Severus.

They got into the car. Audrey was in the back seat with Severus.

– Severus, will be one of about 4 hour trip. – Richard said. – Some people feel nauseous when making long car trips. Get It.

Severus took a package with some plastic bags.

– What is it? – Asked Severus.

– It's called vomit bag. You can throw up on it if you feel sick ... – Richard said.

– Thank you.

An hour later, the bumps, accelerations, decelerations and drives the car was started making Severus being sick.

"Oh no, now what? If I tell Audrey she will tell her father and he will hit me!" – Severus thought – "I will pretend that nothing is happening..."

Bad idea. Severus leaned his head against the car window and Audrey realized there was something wrong with his brother.

– If you are retching, spit in the bag ...

– Please ... don't tell them ...

– But you are not well... Mother ... ouch!

Severe elbowed Audrey's ribs said through clenched teeth:

– Can you keep his mouth shut once in a lifetime? –

"This will give shit ..." – thought Audrey.

Victoria looked in the mirror and realized that Severus was paler and breathed deeply. She said:

– Honey, you have to stop the car?

– Yeah...

Richard stopped the car on the shoulder, Victoria grabbed a bottle of water came down and said,

– Audrey go to the front seat, Severus come with me ...

Victoria was to the side of Severus. He opened his eyes and looked at the woman. "She realized that I'm sick What will she do to me!" – He thought.

– Bring it on, don't be afraid ... – Victoria said reaching out to the boy.

He took his wife's hand and got out. She kindly looked at him and said:

– You are not well, may vomit at will ...

– This is not necessa ... bleeeeargh!

The boy turned on the grass the contents of his stomach. Victoria held her hair back. When he finished, she handed him the bottle and said:

– Take. Clean your mouth and drink some water ...

Severus did what the woman said. Embarrassed, handed him the empty bottle and said:

– Thank you, ma'am ...

– You're welcome. Best?

– Yes ...

– Let's come back to the car.

They got into the car and Severus was afraid because Audrey left him alone with his mother in the back seat. Richard turned back and said:

– Victoria here, give it to him.

– What is that Mr. Taylor – asked Severus scared.

– This is metoclorpropramida, central vomiting inhibitor. Take with water.

Severus took the pill and took it. Victoria picked up a pillow, placed it in his lap, pulled Severus into a hug and said,

– Lay your head on my lap ...

– Please lady, don't need ... – Severus said shaking.

– Are you okay Sev? – Audrey asked. – Mom does not bite, can lay his head on her lap ...

– Audrey! – Shouted Victoria – Don't scare the boy

Severus showed the ring finger to her sister and laid his head on Victoria's lap.

– Audrey, I need a wet washcloth hand – asked Victoria.

Audrey conjured a washcloth and gently wiped the Victoria boy's face sweat.

– You can set foot on the bench, son ... – said Richard – After clean Audrey ...

Severus lay down on the seat and closed his eyes. Victoria held her hand and after a while, realized he slept.

Three hours later:

– Severus ... Severus wanted, chord, chegamos – disse Victoria smoothly.

– Huh ... what time is it?

– Half day and a half. Let's eat and then buy the clothes ...

They went to a restaurant. Richard asked sandwiches for him, Audrey and Victoria and chicken broth to Severus because he was feeling ill. After eating, Severus asked Richard to go to the bathroom.

– Want me to go with you? – Richard asked.

– NO! I mean ... no thanks ...

Severus went to the bathroom that was in the back of the restaurant. When he entered, he saw that it was only a man. It was the nearest urinal when he realized that the man began to look at him strangely.

– But what a beautiful boy, where's your father? – Asked the man drawled.

– Outside ... he'll ever get ... – Severus said taking a step backwards. – Daddy!

– Gee, no one answered ... good!

The man grabbed Severus by the hair and dragged him to a parto f the bathroom.

– Sit down! – Man sat Severus violently on the toilet and began to unbuckle his belt.

Severus felt a mixture of fear and anger. Suddenly an invisible force pulled the man from behind and flung him against the wall.

Richard was eating his sandwich when he heard Severus screaming "Daddy." Audrey got up, but he did sit down and said:

– Stay there!

– But ...

– Obey!

He ran to the bathroom and saw a stranger tried to touch Severus. He saw the man stand up and say:

– I don't know how you did it, but you did! And will pay it...

Audrey's father pulled the man by the hair and began to punch his face. As the man was drunk, then he fainted.

After the scare Severus realized he had wet his pants. He felt humiliated and began to cry. Richard took the child in her arms and asked,

– What? He touched you?

– No ... how did you know?

– I heard you scream and came running here.

– Put me down ... I'm filthy ...

– Calm after a scare that is up to standard you have done in clothes ... we complain to the manager and go to a hotel. There you will take a shower and get some rest ...

– What was the man accusing you?

– I did ... accidental magic ... threw the man on the wall ...

– Well done to him!

The man left the bathroom taking Severus's arms. He leaned his head on his shoulder for anyone to see his face. Richard claimed occurred to the restaurant manager who apologized and gave them the meal. When they reached the car Richard asked Audrey run a spell cleaning Severus and his wife drive so he could keep an eye on the boy.

In Audrey car apologized for not going after his brother:

– Severus, I'm sorry ... I did not go behind you because Dad was already going ... he does boxing classes and knows how to defend well ...

– All right ...

– Now we go to a hotel and while Severus get some rest with me, you and your mother will buy clothes for you. – Richard said.

– Why cannot I go along? – Asked Severus.

– You need to get some rest after the fright ... Also, when women go to the mall sucks, they are in all the shops and buy a shred of clothing ...

– Richard! – Cried Victoria.

They reached the hotel. While the adults were checking in, Audrey and Severus went to the room.

– Sev, you'll be with Dad, but need not be afraid, he liked you ... – said Audrey – take off your clothes so I can run another spell of cleaning and will take a bath.

– Okay ... – replied Severus apprehensive.

Severus went to the bathroom and gave the clothes to her sister clean. Meanwhile Richard came into the room with the bags, put them on the floor, opened one of them and picked up a book. Audrey went to the lobby to accompany her mother in shopping. When Severus came out of the bathroom he saw his father and Audrey sitting in bed reading a book.

– As you return I'll take a shower. Glad we stayed here, those two will take a century! – Said Richard

Severus dressed and sat on the bed that he would share with Audrey. He closed his eyes and for a moment wondered how your life would be if he was the son of Richard, instead of Tobias.

The older man came out of the bathroom and saw that Severus was reading his book with his face very close to him. He asked:

– How do you like the book? It's about throat cancer ...

– I'm sorry sir! – Severus said throwing the book.

– It's okay Severus. My daughters never wanted or visit me in my service ... – he said sitting on the bed.

– Severus, cancer occurs when the uncontrolled growth of cells that invade tissues and organs. When they spread, we called metastasis. This disease is still surrounded by prejudice and people still deprive patients from society, so that girls don't go to the hospital ... Let me ask you ... do you see right?

– Yeah...

– Then why were you with his face so close to the book?

– It was nothing ...

Severus lay down on the bed with his head in the lap of Richard and he began to read the book aloud to the child to hear. Soon after Audrey and Victoria arrive full of bags. Victoria was outraged at the scene and shouted,

– I can not believe you're reading this book aloud force the child be to listening!

– No, honey, I caught him reading the book after I left the bathroom, I swear ...

– Don't be mad at him lady, the reading is good ... – Severus said.

– Okay, sorry for the scene Severus. Now it's your turn ... come on!

– Where do we go you?

– We go to the mall to buy clothes for you.

When they arrived at the shopping Severus had never seen a place so big and with so many stores. Audrey's parents bought a lot of clothes and shoes for him because they knew he would not have more clothes for a long time. Severus realized that the father of Audrey paid the purchase with a small thing he learned that it was a credit card **

It was 19:00 when the four were eating at the food court. Victoria noticed the Severo features: with them the boy was again an innocent and child free of concerns as it should be.

– Dad, can we go to the skating rink? – Audrey asked.

– Great idea! You know how to skate Severus?

– No sir ...

– He soon learns, smart boy! – Said Audrey tapping on his brother's shoulder

They went to the skating rink. At first Severus took some falls, but then got the hang of the game and liked. 22:00 hours when they left, Victoria realized glad that Severus was sleepy.

Richard stopped the car in the hotel car and grabbed Severus in his arms. The boy was startled by the gesture of the man and he said:

– Calm child, you're sleepy and I am taking you to the room.

Severus snuggled her head on the shoulder of Richard and just sleep. While Audrey and Victoria put her pajamas, Richard put his pajamas on Severus and said:

– Audrey you can sleep with your mother? I sleep with the Grim ...

– Okay, Dad ...

– Good night my daughter.

– Good night dad, mom good night ...

The man put the boy asleep in bed and put on his pajamas. Despite being tall for his age (1.55m), Severus when he slept acquired a pure and fragile air. He stroked the boy's hair; he wanted so badly to have a son, did not think just the way that Tobias was his son.

– Good night son, sleep with God ... – said Richard

* Launched in 1966, Eau Sauvage by Dior is considered a masterpiece within the category of men's fragrances. Dior perfectly captured the citrus freshness, but went further to include a floral, unusual facet until then for male perfumes, but perfectly suited to its time of creation. The result? A bestseller.

** The credit card was created in 1950 from a smart move from a client of a restaurant.


	12. 02, july 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animal this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can not imagine I belong all.

Guys, I'm very happy to have so many people enjoying my work, but I would be much happier if you to comment, pleeeease! Not if to say that the Fic is ugly ... and thank you Danigirl84 and Mireldis, you live in my heart!

Kisses!

02/07/1971

Severus found himself again in the restaurant eating his lunch when he asked Audrey's father if he could go to the bathroom. When he came to the bathroom he realized there was only one man inside. The man asked:

– Hey boy, are you alone?

Severus felt numb and tried to answer, but his voice did not come out.

– Are you dumb? It does not matter, you still is beautiful, come on!

Severus got scared and realized that the man dragged to a bathroom partition. Suddenly he saw Audrey's father approaching. Severus tried to scream for help, but Richard said:

– No, I will not save you, I want to participate ... I saved for him to serve me ...– said Richard unbuckling his belt.

Severus started screaming and thrashing in bed. As Victoria had a deep sleep, she did not wake. Richard woke with a scream and tried to wake Severus:

– Severus wake up, it's all right, only it was a nightmare ...

After shaking Severus several times, he began to wake up. Startled he realized he was sleeping in the same bed as the father of Audrey and he was hugging. At that time he tried to call her sister but could not because I was hyperventilating.

– Calm Severus, breathe ... this, in and out ... I will give you something ...

Severus winced in bed and waited for the worst. He saw that Richard got up, went to his bag and took a potion, a glass of water and dripped several drops of this potion in the water. After the man approached him and said:

– Here, it is valerian, a natural calming, you can drink ... I put 28 drops, it's the recommended ...

Severus took the glass and drank the calming, but he could not relax. Richard realized its tension and pulling the boy into a hug said:

– Severus was I who asked to be with you tonight, I was worried about what that animal tried to get you ... Despite the Audrey be strong she is a child like you ... Come on, breathe slowly, close your eyes and let the calming effect to ...

Richard Severo lay face down and started making circles on his back to the boy relax and go back to sleep. After a few minutes, Audrey raised his head and asked:

– He slept, father?

– Did you sleep? WERE YOU AWOKE?

– I was awokwe, but if he realized that I was awake he would not let you help him ... – Audrey replied calmly.

– Okay daughter ... he just had a nightmare ... go back to sleep ...

8:00:

– Wake up Severus, time to get up, his sister, Victoria and I already took a shower just need you ... – said Richard gently to not scare the boy.

– Mmmmmf ... I do not want to go to Hogwarts ... – muttered Severus waking.

Severus woke up, looked up and Richard and Victoria was held not to laugh. The boy was unkempt, with wrinkled face and corner of the mouth drool ran one wire. Victoria thought that was very cute.

– Go take a bath child. – Said the woman – Look, I've separated your clothes and a clean towel. And wash your head!

– Yes Mom ... – Severus said taking the clothes.

After Severus bathe the four had breakfast. After they arrumarem your stuff and Richard pay the hotel they went to Charing Cross Street. As the owner of the diner said, the boys found the leaky cauldron, in the opinion of Victoria was "the worst place she's ever attended." The four were at the back and Audrey followed the guidelines of the owner of the diner: it hit the three bricks up and two to the side from the trash can.

Nothing.

– But that bost ... – said Audrey

– Language! – Shouted his father. – Try again.

She tried again and ...

Nothing.

The Severus's eyes were filled with tears. They even there for nothing? Victoria noticed the boy's sadness and embraced. Audrey got angry. She could not let his brother! Putting both hands, decided she said:

– Dad, takes two steps back! I'll work things my way ...

After close to get out of it, Audrey punched the wall. The bricks should move away magically fell revealing the opening to Diagon Alley. Richard was livid with rage, opened his mouth to argue with the girl, but stopped when he saw Severus' look of happiness.

– Let's before someone sees a beast and stay with us – said Victoria.

– Where do we go first? – Asked Richard

– Gringotts – replied Severus. – You have no galleons, have to change your bundle of money there.

After go to Gringotts negotiate with the "little monsters horrifying", as Victoria called the elves, they headed to Ollivander wand shop. After a long time and several wands that did not work, Severus got an ebony wand, 35 cm long and very detailed base core heart of dragon fiber. Audrey chose an equal, even though they would not use it.

Arriving at Madame Malkin Richard got angry because she asked right away if they wanted to secondhand uniform when she learned that Severus was the son of Eileen Prince. He said he wanted new clothes and the boys could pick up clothes the most, since they would only buy again the next time they meet.

The Family went to Writing Instruments store Escribbulus and everything went fine. They bought pens and ink, but Audrey said he would use his fountain pen as her pen was not at practice.

Richard asked where they could buy an owl equal to Maya. They went to the store and bought Animals Magic an owl–eared to Richard and an owl European eagle * for boys. Severus wanted a barn owl, but Victoria convinces him to change his mind because she said the pet had "monkey face". Owl Richard was named Lyra and Severus was named Melanie. They bought enough goodies to owl, once they realized that Melanie was very greedy.

Richard also bought two large trunks for the boys to the chagrin of Severus. The rest of the purchases occurred rapidly. Audrey shrugged chests and placed them in a black box. She put both hands in the box and cast a spell on her.

– For this? Asked Victoria

– This is a spell to ward off curious. If Tobias or aunt Eileen try to take the temperature of the box will increase and they will burn your hand.

– Well my daughter – Richard agreed – the way that animal is, is quite capable he throw your stuff out ...

The four passed the Flourish and Blotts store and bought the books. When Richard was paying for the books he saw a boy purposely bumping into Severus. This boy was a little smaller than Severus, had brown hair and wore a round–framed glasses.

– Hey, look where you're going! – Shouted Severus.

– Watch you your big nose! – Said the boy – Father! He pushed me

The boy's father approached him and said:

– How impolite! He just hurt my son!

– That's a lie! – Victoria cried, hugging Severus – his son came running and bumped into my son. If you do not give education to their children, put a leash on him before leaving home!

– Take your own b... – Charles Potter said. He felt a cutucadinha back. When he turned back, he saw a shower of stars, as Audrey hit him right in the nose.

– Come on honey, then we buy the books of James ... what gives join the mob ... **

– Look Severo – Victoria said hugging her son and drying her tears – Do not mind them. Is that how you are tall for their age people expect you to have attitudes of an older person, not a boy of 11. But also that arrogant boy, false, boastful! Did not like him ... Severus, I forbid you to join with such people!

– Yes ma'am ... – Severus said snuggling in Victoria's shoulder. He found the strange situation, the woman spoke to him like he was ... his mother ...

– And Audrey ...– said Richard

– Sorry Dad ...

– You should have hit the dirty mouth of that man too ... – Richard said laughing – That which gives want to have children after 40 ...

The rest of the purchases occurred normally. The four made their way back and found a Cauldron owner bored very angry with a vandal who destroyed the wall of it.

They got into the car, Victoria sat in the back with Severus and laid the boy's head in her lap. Richard said:

– Boys, we do not go to the house of Snape first. We will pass the Hospital Severo to spend at the dentist and eye doctor ...

– What they do sir? – Asked Severus.

– Dentist to make cleaning your teeth, they are very yellow ... and ophthalmologist for your eyes, you too close the book to read ...

– I DO NOT WANT TO USE glasses! – Shouted Severus lifting his head – I'll keep an idiot equal ... – scared he stopped remembering that Richard wore glasses to read – sorry sir!

– You do not need to wear glasses, and no one needs to know that ... If you need, has a very small negocinhos that put straight in the eye called contact lens ***. And do not apologize, the frame of the glasses boy that is ridiculous, remember the glasses John Lennon ***! After passing the Hospital, go to your grandmother take the Jean and you will sleep at home Severus!

Severus was happy with the comment Richard, even not knowing who that guy was John Lennon. He laid his head again on the lap of Victoria and felt part of the Taylor family.

A.N.: * Owls European eagle are found in the Middle East, North Africa, Asia and Europe. They make their nests in rocky ledges or open ground in coniferous forests and deserts. They are active at dusk and early evening and hunt rats, mice, fawns, foxes, cats, beetles, snakes, fish, crabs and other owls

** Sorry guys, I could not resist, kkk.

*** The idea of applying corrective lenses directly on the surface of the eye was first proposed in 1508 by Leonardo da Vinci, and similar ideas emerged from René Descartes in 1636, but it was only in 1887 that the German physiologist Adolf Eugen Fick constructed the the 1st contact lenses.

**** Apologies to anyone who is a fan of John Lennon ...


	13. 02, july, 1971 – afternoon

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not na English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

HallowRain8587 – I am enjoying reading the story. The fact that English is not your first language is not a problem to me because the content and plot are very good. Thank you again.

Kisses !

02/07/1971 – afternoon

Richard went to the house of his mother, Elisa Taylor seek Jean. Once there, Victoria woke Severus had slept with his head lying in her lap.

– We wanted. – Said the woman.

Severus looked up and stretched.

– This is your house, lady? – He asked.

– No, this is where her grandmother lives. We've come to Jean ... – said Victoria.

Elisa's house was a two–story bricked one and the view was on the field, the edge of a lake. It was a big house, because the woman loved a visit from his son and his granddaughters.

The four got out. Victoria and Richard carried the cages with owls. Audrey slammed the knocker to call her grandmother and left the house Jean and Elisa. The woman was about medium height, brown hair shoulder–length, wearing hoop earrings and her dress was red, black and white, vertical stripes.

– Son, here is Jean and ... my God! – Cried Elisa approaching Severus. – Boy, are you okay? And why did you bring these animals?

The woman put her hands on Severus's face to see if he had a fever and he was frightened. Richard said:

– Mom, you're scaring him ... I told you he is pale, he's fine ... and these animals are my owl and the owl them and my owl did not like your comment ... – Richard said pointing to Lyra, who had a deadly look.

– You told me that he is pale, but I had no idea he was so pale ... – said Elisa looking at Severus. – Sorry my son ... You must be hungry right? Owls flee? If not flee, can loosen them, poor girls…

– I'm hungry, Grandma ... – said Audrey conjuring a perch for the owls landed on it.

Elisa hugged Audrey and said:

– But it's my granddaughter more angry and jealous ... let's eat ...

\- Where's Grandpa? - Audrey asked.

\- Grandpa's in the hospital ... - said Elisa turned to Severus. - His grandfather, Roger is Managing Director of the hospital where his father works ...

\- Oh ... - Severus replied blankly.

\- Managing Director is responsible for coordinating the doctors, the supervision and implementation of healthcare activities of the hospital and other things ... there are days when it gets up to 10 hours in that hospital ... but do not worry an hour you will conhecê- it ..

Jean came close to Severo. She looked at the boy and felt a deep sympathy for him. she said:

\- You are the ...

\- Severo - said the boy.

\- You are slightly lower than me, Severus. And then, will you getting along with the shorty nagging *?

– Mother, she's calling me nagging!

– For Jean, Audrey's growing, it can be taller than you ...

Severe and Jean looked at each other and giggled. Elisa said:

– Stop laughing sister of you or I'll put them grounded!

– Okay ... – said the two girls.

– You did not even tell me what the child likes to eat Richard ... – said his mother.

– I do not know mom ...

– How old is he? Is he older than Audrey?

– In fact it is the same age as her, only five minutes again ...

– More nooovooo ... – Jean said. – So you're not ...

– Not? – Asked Severus.

– Not older or younger, the middle sister!

The two began to laugh again and Audrey Audrey cast a fireball in his right hand.

– Mrs. Taylor, it will burn us! – Severus said laughing.

– The grandmother of you have had to stop! Let's go and eat ... – Victoria made a brave face, but was pleased to see Severus laughing for the first time.

The family entered the Elisa home to eat. After lunch the children went out to the lake and Elisa asked her son:

– Why has this boy so sad?

– His father is a stupid and his mother did not call him. Victoria and me try to help you as we can, but we can not just take him home. So we sent Audrey there.

– But she's just a child!

– You say that because he saw the damage she did at the table of Victoria. She has a strength out of the ordinary ...

– And what will you do to help him?

– Mom, they go to a wizarding school in Scotland called Hogwarts. It is a private school as expensive as that of Jean and if by his father, he would stay home without studies ...

– But what a monster!

– I do not care about the money, after I did my doctorate I started to earn well in the hospital. I care about the child's health, he lives scared. If I could, did not cause him to his house ...

– It is good to help you, son ...

– Today I will take you to the hospital for him to take care of teeth and see if he needs glasses. If he needs, I pack glasses and contact lenses at him, then Lyra leads to his house.

– Who?

– The Owl ... you will get used to, they are very intelligent birds, if I have, it brings you a letter from home, they will learn how to do it…

– Good ... I will ask for your owl to send letters to Audrey and Severus ... so you can leave the roost in the same room, so she gets used ...

Suddenly Severus appears running and drenched with Audrey and Jean chasing and screaming:

– Get back here Severus, we were just kidding ... – said Jean.

– If he tells, we're fucked! – Audrey said.

Severus rose in Elisa's lap and said:

– They tried to drown me ...

– Oh, what a lie Severus ... we just wanted to wash your hair ... – Jean said laughing.

– JEAN! Where are your manners? – Elisa said. – The boy're shivering! And where you tavam his head, into the water after eating! Come Severus, will help you to dry ...

– You do not have grandma ... – Audrey said breathlessly running. She raised her hands and dried with a spell at all.

– Cannot Severus do magic? – Asked Elisa with Severus still in her lap.

– Yes and no. – Audrey said. – He can do but can not because it is a minor and the Ministry of Magic prohibits minors do magic outside school. Stand back ... crybaby!

– I'm not crybaby! – Said Severus crying and hiding her face in Elisa's shoulder.

– Apologize to your brother! – Said Richard.

– But ...

– NOW!

– Sorry Severus ... – Audrey said. She spoke softly – crybaby ...

– And Jean, he needs to wash the head, but not being drowned in the lake! – Richard said.

– We did not try to drown him, he that're exaggerating ... I held him from behind, Audrey ... wet the head ... it .. and began to rub ... ... – Jean said laughing. – Face, was very funny.

– Funny because it was not with you! Play is good for those who do, the beholder, but not for those who suffer ... apologizes to his brother! It's your little one ...– said Richard.

Jean approached the grandmother, put his hand on the shoulder of Severus and said:

– Sorry ...

Severus did just nodded and thought:

"Now they will think I'm really a crybaby ..."

– That's why his eyes were so red, Jean you should be ashamed! – Elisa said.

– It's okay lady ... – Severus said.

– No, it's not. If they do it again, account for your father and me!

– Yes ma'am ...

Audrey rolled her eyes. It was obvious that Severus was taking advantage of the situation, she already was the little sister ... and he was right. For the first time he knew what it was colinho of Grandma ...

After Severus calm, the Taylor family, along with owls were already in the cage for the car and went to their house. Victoria and Jean stayed home with the excuse of food owls and Richard Severo and took Audrey to North Manchester General Hospital.

First Richard took him to the dentist. Her friend, Dr. Elisabeth Spencer, knew him since college, so it would be easier if Severus was afraid and runs accidental magic. While Audrey distracted Severus, he took his friend aside and said:

– Hi Elisabeth, good that you have a little time for us ... this is Severus, Audrey's half–brother. He is like a son to me. It is the first time he comes to the dentist, have patience with him ...

– I could tell. He looks at things as if he had never seen. I'll talk to him calmly enough, I attend small children who never came to the dentist ...

Elisabeth approached Severus was a little startled to see the equipment and the chair. She smiled and said:

– Good afternoon, I'm Elisabeth Spencer, Richard friend. You are Severus, right?

– Yup ...

– Do not be afraid, some devices seem daunting, but will not hurt you. I took care of the teeth of Audrey and Jane ... sit – said the dentist pointing to the chair.

Severus sat on the chair and regretted not having gone to the bathroom before. A chill ran down her spine. Elisabeth sat in his chair, put gloves, goggles and mask and thought:

"As a child that age has never been to the dentist? What I do not scare you even more?"

– Open your mouth ... it ... RICHARD COME UP HERE!

– What is it woman? ...

Richard was startled by what he saw. Besides the yellow teeth, the boy had several decayed teeth! It looked like he had never brushed their teeth! Severus was starting to get nervous, after all he was with his mouth open and did not know what was going on ...

– We have to do a sweep and six fillings ... I'll only charge you the material Richard ...

– All right ...

Audrey was worried about his brother. How he would react to the treatment?

– Severus, You tartar and we will have to remove. If I do not, your teeth may start to get soft and you can lose them. His teeth are very irregular ... you'll have to use orthodontic appliance ***, but that's for another visit. You also have six decayed teeth, which have to be treated well ... we first do the scraping ... is uncomfortable, but it does not hurt ... for this I use this ultrasonic device ...

Severus looked at the device that looked like a small sickle and did not like it. Elisabeth asked him to lie down in the chair, open your mouth again, but when she turned it on, he felt the magic stir in him and the dentist was thrown back.

– What the ...

Severus tried to escape but Audrey locked the office with magic. While the girl calmed his brother, Richard approached the friend and said:

– Sorry I did not warned you ... Severus is a wizard and what happened is called accidental magic ...  
– Okay ... – said Elisabeth is lifting–up there, my little ass ... but you might as well have told me ...

– Is that it's a secret ...

– I should imagine ... is the first time I see a wizard ...

– The second, Audrey is also ...

– Okay ... let's go back, Severus?

– Sorry lady ...

– It's okay child ...

The rest of the processing went well. Elisabeth gave a mirror Severus and he saw his teeth, now whiter. He just did not like the amalgam fillings **.

– These fillings are feinhas, but you were about to lose their teeth ... Now you have to stay one hours without eating anything seen?

– Thank you Elisabeth, now let's take this good guy to Dr. Huston.

They went to Dr. Charles Huston room. Richard said:

– It was very good of you have embedded the Severo for me ...

– This is nothing Richard, you've helped me before, I'm just giving back ... come good guy!

After examining Charles gaped. He called Richard and said:

– It is unusual that this boy never complained about anything, it has 4 degrees of myopia in each eye!

– What?

– Richard, this is moderate myopia. In his case recognize a person at a distance of 1 meter is difficult.

– Listening boy – said Charles looking at Severus – you never felt any headache.

Severus lowered his head and the men had the answer.

– No need to embarrass Severus ... now your vision will improve. Dr. Huston will give me the recipe and I will definitely make a pair of glasses and a pair of contact lenses for you ...

– If my father finds out he will ...

– It will only find out if you open your big mouth for him! – Said Audrey.

– Audrey, stop! – Shouted Richard.

The three left the hospital, got into the car. Inside, Audrey said:

– How come you never told me that saw so badly? Dad will help you ...

– That's not fair! He is not my father!

– But it's like I was! You're brother of my daughter's family gives Severus ... my son ... if I could not take you back to that monster, you would back home to live with her sisters ...

– But what the device?

– We seek with glamor, or the Hogwarts idiots will discover ...

They went to the home of Richard. He said:

– Severus, today you will sleep at home. Tomorrow I'll take you back to the house of Tobias ...

– Okay sir ... – replied Severus.

They entered the house. Severus went to the room and found Jean sleeping on the couch with a magazine in the chest. He took the magazine, sat down and began to read. Came to him one bright white puppy, began to smell it and lay down next to him. Audrey arrived, sat down next to him and said:

– This is the Onyx, the little dog of my mother ...

Severus raised an eyebrow. Audrey said:

– Do not worry baby, who put this ridiculous name was Jean ****. Onyx is a lulu–of–Pomerania ...

Severus put the puppy in her arms, pointed to the TV and asked:

– What is it?

– This is a TV, a device that transmits images and sounds instantly.

Richard came close to them and said proudly:

– And our television is color!

– Oh ... that good ... – replied Severus.

– Sorry Severus ... – Richard said. – Is that when color television came along, it was very expensive, but now she is more popular ...

– But ... people waste their time sitting in front of a box watching colorful things?

– Many people do this ... they are watching television, do not encourage their children to read and do not talk to them, but here at home is different ... we have not seen anything, I read enough and the Victoria and girls also read and study a lot ... Jean! The boys on the floor and you lying on the couch!

Jean awoke. Severus and Audrey laughed.

– Uh ... sorry Dad, I did not see Severus ... get the nagging can get there on the floor ...

Jean embraced Severus and Audrey and said:

– But you and that could have woken me up ... Oh how cute daddy Onyx liked Severus ...

Severus looked at the neat and clean house. As if reading his thoughts Jean said:

– We have a cleaning lady who cleans the house and does the laundry, but Mom is the cook for us ... not wizards, a woman who realizes care for their children does not take care of life itself. That's why the kitchen is open, as she makes dinner, she keeps an eye on us ...

– Dinner's ready! – Cried Victoria.

They went to the kitchen and Severus was amazed at the food. Dinner was chicken pie with vegetables, roast mutton and drink was wine for the adults and a strange black drink.

Everyone took the food and how Severus just stared Victoria picked up his plate and said,

– I put to you, if you do not like something, you can talk ...

She put the food to Severus and served the drink to him. he asked,

– What is it? Gas is coming out of this drink ...

– This is Coca Cola ... is a popular soft drink. It is bad for the bones to drink every day, but consume from time to time does not hurt ...

– Is that it has match ... – Richard said. – For phosphorus leaving the body he joins a calcium molecule, so if consumed in excess causes osteoporosis ...

– But nothing like a diet rich in calcium to solve ... – said Victoria.

Severus ate, like the soda and loved the food. Soon after the five went to the room, the adults were watching the news and the children were reading.

At bedtime, Severus, Audrey and Jean slept in Jean's room. Audrey expanded the bed to fit the three and Jean put the Onyx in bed with them. The three were talking late.

The next day afternoon, Richard took Severus and Audrey though. Victoria and Jean hugged them both and said they would feel greatly missed. In the evening they came to the house of Tobias. No one came to get them. Richard said sadly:

– Boys, I will definitely make the glasses and contact lens and then I send the owl deliver to you.

When Richard left the boys back to Tobias's house he felt a tightness in the chest. Entering the car, he turned on the radio at full volume and began to cry.

A.N.: * Audrey average is 1.40m and 1.65m Jean. As Lily in memory of Snape (that scene he carries some books and is fouled by Thiago) the height of it is just above the shoulder Severus.

** The amalgam is a restorative material widely used by dentists today because of its low cost, technical ease, wear resistance and marginal sealing; however, the presence of mercury and other heavy metals, there is increasing resistance to its use.

*** In the early 1970s, Lawrence Andrews, to simplify the orthodontic treatment, inserted into the bracket Edgewise angle and tilt unit, creating the preset devices. The devices of that time were similar to the present, only the parts were much higher.

**** Audrey said that the puppy's name is ridiculous because Onyx is a black stone.


	14. August, 30, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animal this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can not imagine I belong all.

Guys, I'm very happy to have so many people enjoying my work, but I would be much happier if you to comment, pleeeease! Not if to say that the Fic is ugly ... and thank you Danigirl84 and Mireldis, you live in my heart!

Kisses!

08/30/1971

Potter's House:

It was a yellow mansion with four suites, a huge library and an office. The Potter family was known to be purebred and very rich. Charlus was a respectable Auror and his wife Dorea was a stay dedicated home.

They had their son at the age of 40 years. When James was a baby Dorea not let Charlus or pick him up, with boy afraid catch a disease. When it was a visit she made not catch and when there was no way she was in readiness to, leaving the visit embarrassed. If someone told she was exaggerating her cast out of the house person.

Dorea lost two babies before James, why did everything that the boy wanted, so much so that when James wanted to change your room to the master suite, they made his will. Dorea and Charlus did everything for him, gathered his toys, fought with everyone, even with the measure wizards because of his son, interfered with their choices ...

James grew up surrounded by affection and pampering, was created like a china doll about to break. Or tie the Dorea tennis made him do! The neighbors considered him the "little king of the house" ...

So he grew arrogant, knowing not deal with the frustration and thinking that everyone around you were required to make their wills. His only friend was Sirius Black, for when the friend did not yield to their will, James beat him, Dorea fought with child picked up and drove them away from home. Of course, the child came home crying, feeling humiliated and the mother immediately away from James. If the mother was complaining about James, Dorea lacked only beat her, who she was to speak well of her prince?

Dorea rose and prepared his breakfast. They had two house elves Pepper and Mon Petit, but she would not let the elves touch the food of his beloved son.

– Baboo*, get up, you'll be late! – Said Dorea Potter shaking the child.

– Oh mother, only five minutinhos ... – muttered James.

– Sorry Baboo ... If you do not get up now, you will not have a decent breakfast ... Here are your clothes...

Dorea had separated James' clothes before waking him. He wore them and went down to take your breakfast.

House of Snape.

– Come on Severus, wake up, we'll be late! – Audrey said.

The brothers went out of bed, dressed and Audrey took the gold box with the shrunken chests and they came down the stairs. Downstairs they heard Richard saying:

– Come on woman, I said I would pick them to go to Hogwarts, do not make me waste my time with you!

Severe and Audrey ran to the door. Audrey pushed Eileen, ran to his father, embraced him and said: – Father, I'm glad you came!

– I knew these two pests were not going to take you to the station. Severus ...

– Good morning Mr. Taylor.

Eileen said bitterly:

– Excuse me someone has to work here!

– Won't you take your child to the station? – Richard asked disgusted.

As Eileen response closed the door, leaving Richard dumbfounded. The first time the Hogwarts was a special moment for the boy and she did not care! What heartless woman!

– I do not know if your asshole father said, but I went to the Guardian Council to see if I could adopt him. Buster Tobias was called and the meeting he made the biggest scandal, said I was trying to take your dear child, you are not a puppy to be taken anywhere without his ... sorry my son ... – said Richard disappointed

– Do not be sad you ... it's okay ...

– No, it's not. I'll do anything to get you out of here, I promise ... Well, your mom's in the car waiting, let's eat then we go to the station ... Audrey, you go ahead with me.

Audrey took Melanie and put her in the cage. The three got into the car. Once Severus sat in the back seat Victoria hugged him and kissed his cheek. She said:

– Oh my son, I was so homesick ...

Severus felt a lump in my throat. His mother did not treat him like that ... Why Eileen could not have half the affection that Victoria had with him? He said:

– Good morning Ms. Taylor. I was also homesick.

Arriving at the snack bar while the boys ate the owner told the couple:

– Today is where they go to station ... it would be nice if it had an adult wizard with them, you can not move to the Platform will not even see them pass ...

– Too bad, I wanted so much to see my children going away ... – said Victoria.

– The important thing is that you are taking them. I just do not believe that the denatured Eileen would not come with you! – Said the owner of the diner with anger.

After the brothers ate (in the opinion of Victoria Audrey ate too much and Severus ate little), Richard was paying the bill and the owner of the diner refused to pay.

– Save your money backpack ... What are you doing to Severus is priceless ... I wonder why his parents will not let you adopt it, they do not care for it ... The Eileen told the that Tobias did the Guardian Council! That bitch! Like she cared about him ...

– I also like my friend, I would also like ... – Richard said. – Well, thank you ... Let's go boys.

They got into the car. Victoria told Severus:

– Look what I brought for you! Your pillow!

Severus looked at her stunned. She said:

– Is that you always sleep on long trips and car, so I decided to bring your pillow ...

The woman laid her head on her lap Severus. He asked:

– Where is Jean?

– She went out with her friends ... She blew a kiss to you and said he will write when you are in school. She may not have come, but like you very much ...

– Thank you ...

Victoria started to pet the head of Severus and he soon fell asleep. When they arrived at King's Cross Station she woke him. This station is located in Kings Cross district, in the northeast of the city center. You are next to another train station, the St. Pancras station. This station leave trains to different locations in the east and northeast of England, and Scotland. Kings Cross also includes a major subway station, known as Station Kings Cross St. Pancras, a big station exchanges the underground network.

The family went to the platform 9. Once there they found Lily and her parents. They hugged her friend and had her parents to her parents.

Audrey took the luggage cart girlfriend. They said goodbye to their parents and crossed the platform. Nicolas told Richard:

– My daughter said that her daughter is very strong. Now that Lily is with her I feel more peaceful ... – Thank you for trust, your daughter is in good hands. – Richard said.

– Look Nicolas, that cute little owl, what's her name, Audrey?

– Melanie ... – Audrey said. – And how calls his owl, Lily?

– Poppy ...

Audrey put the cage Melaine along with the Poppy began to push the luggage cart and the three friends went to Platform 9 ¾, ficarando amazed. Several wizarding families with their children with their luggage and pets in their cages.

A little behind them was the family Potter and Sirius. Dorea said:

– How do you have the courage to let your kids embark alone?

Nicolas said:

– We are backpacks, we can not do.

– Mom, stop talking and let's go! – James said.

– Yes son ...

After the Potter and Sirius passed, Nicolas looked at Richard and said:

– Did you see the boss in the house. God forbid, I hope he does not study with my daughter.

– I do not know why, but Audrey said that Lily will not stay in the same house that she and Severus. I hope he goes to a third house ...

At the station, a couple was near by their son to board. The boy was tall, brown hair, beautiful amber eyes, almost blue, and his appearance was fragile. Gregory put the bag of his son on the train roof rack, hugged him and kissed him. Abigail looked at the boy and said:  
– Remus, calm down, this time it will be all right ...

Remus bowed his head. He was too scared to go to Hogwarts. When he was 8, his father was in a bar playing cards backpack with friends when he bet a match with Fenir Greyback. Fenir lost the game and left the bar swearing revenge for the man. In revenge, he searched the house and as Remus Lupin playing away from home, Greyback bit the boy. Since then, Lupin acquired lycanthropy, becoming a werewolf every full moon. His parents tried everything to treat the child, but there is no cure for the disease.  
As Remus could not control the disease, it was dangerous every full moon. So he was a child alone, without friends.

– Mom, sooner or later someone will find out and will laugh at me ... – Remus said.

– Find out what? – Asked a low boy with face mouse and pointed nose. His eyes were small and damp. His hair was thin and he had a squeaky voice.

– Aaaahn ... find ... – Abigail came close to the boy and said quietly. – He has a scholarship at Hogwarts.  
Remus sighed in relief because the boy believed in his mother. He said:

– The problem is this? I also have scholarship ... what's your name?

Remus and yours?

– Peter. Will you sit with someone?

– No, I won't. Why?

– Oh, so sit with me ... Can he, lady?

– Oh yes, of course!

Abigail hugged and kissed her son and Remus entered the train with Peter. The woman was very happy. She thought that her son would not go to Hogwarts and he got up to a little friend ... if somebody found out the true condition of Remus certainly never let him study there.  
He was just going to Hogwarts because Alvus talked to her and Gregory, promising that he would make some adjustments in school to keep his secret condition. Dumbledore took special care; for the boy arrive for the protection of students, teachers and Remus himself.

– Come on Abe, our boy will be fine ... – Gregory said with a tear in his eye.

– Yes ... let's go ...

More forward was James and Sirius, with the parents of James. Sirius decided to go with his friend to the station because earlier he had fought with his parents and did not want to see them.

The Black family believed in the pure Blood elitism. The boy's grandfather, Marius Black insisted that they should marry only thoroughbreds, so several family members were forced to marry their own cousins .  
Another thing that Sirius did not agree with his family eque they were strong followers of the Dark Arts. To annoy his parents he put pictures of Muggle girls bikini and motorcycle boys on the walls of your room. So they fought and the boy went to the station with his friend James.  
James and Sirius ran happily as James' parents tried to reach them. Suddenly James found one, stopped and said:

– Look who I'm looking at... – James said.

– Who? – Asked Sirius.

– You do not know them. It is an ugly boy, sweaty, with his annoying sister…

James did not see, but his parents looked at each other and exchanged a smile. Good, the boy was having fun ...

Dorea and Charlus left the child near the train and Dorea said:

– Let's go to the son train.

They reached the train and saw Audrey putting Lily's bag in the trunk. Without ceremony, he hit his shoulder and said:

– Press the chest to me! – James sent.

– What? – Audrey asked.

– Did not you hear my friend? – Asked Sirius. – He sent you load the chest for it!

– But I will not even! Did he talk to me? – Asked Lily.

– He confused you with an elf, that ugly ... – Lily said.

– Greasy! Press the chest to me! – James shouted at Severus!

– Don't talk to my friend like this! – Lily shouted.

– I'll say some things to you ... – said Audrey joining hands ... – Greasy is the fucking hell you ... if you'd asked politely, maybe I help you ... and another ... can not load your chest ... let it there, or stick it in the ass of your little friend ... – Audrey said.

– Baboo do not call this brute, Dad will put the bag on the train ... – said Charlus.

– Baboo? – Lily said.

Then the three burst into laughter. Audrey leaned against the train and almost peed on clothing laughing.

– Dude ... – said Audrey gasping for breath. – If my father called me like that, I would brake his teeth...

– I would cast a curse on him ... – said Severus crying laughing.

– I would be a good time without speaking to her, how ridiculous! – Said Lily laughing so hard that her sides hurt.

– Mother, as they laughing at me ...

– The three of you shut up!

Then the three of them laughed harder.

– Audrey, he is so spoiled that can not defend himself ... – Lily said. – Au that tummy ache! – Come Severus, far from little baby mommy ...

– Come back here! I'm not finished with you! – James shouted. Audrey showed the middle finger and turned her back to him.

– You will leave this animal talk to you like that? – Asked Sirius?

– This will not stand ... I'll tell Mom and she will take steps ...

– No ... we'll take action ... – Sirius said with a grim smile.

– Did you see my future girlfriend?

– Who?

– A little friend of thugs ... I deserve the best and she is the best for me ...

– But it seems that she was not much in your face ...

– Be patient ... in a moment she'll be eating in my hand ...

– This is the James I know! Let's get on the train!

Back to the station, the couple found Potter's parents Audrey and Lily. Charlus came close to Richard and said:

– Your daughter is a thick even! Quarreled with my boy and not put him in the trunk train porter!

– Come here, she is forced to carry things for your child? – Asked Nicolas.

– I have not talked to you! – Said Charlus.

Listen ... it's not because you had your child after age 40 you can not scold him ... – Richard said. – One day I will see you regret not having it reprrendido! And another: who are you to talk like that to my friend?

Dorea turned pale. Charlus Richard scoffed and said,

– I can not blame my son if your can not even wash his head and his daughter does not control his strength ... if I were you, leave the girl in a Freak circus...

Richard was horrified. Freak circus ?! He broke up Charlus and gave him a punch in the face. Victoria said:

– Come Richard, do not mess your hand with this one!

Dorea said:

– Come on honey, stay well away from these animals!

On the train:

Lily, Severus and Audrey chose a compartment on the train. Soon after came James and Sirius. James took the pulse of Lily, was taking her out and said:

– Let's go to my compratim ...

SMACK!

– You asked if I want to go with you? At home his mother does everything you want, but in the real world things are different! Get out Bab ... Baboo! – Lily said laughing.

– Account for your mother, Baboo ... – Audrey said. The three laughed again.

Sirius advanced on Audrey to beat her, but the girl grabbed his shoulder and threw it away, as if he were a doll.

– Ooooooo, he tried to hit me ... Audrey said.

– What an idiot! – Lily said, having to sit for not fall so much that she laughed.

– Come James! – Sirius said. – She may be beautiful, but it's boring like his friends.

"This guy is a fool ... as Hermione spoke so well of him? As Lily came to marry him?"

– We go to the Grinfinoria! Grinfinoria, where are the brave of heart...

– Stick it to Grinfinoria in the ass! – Audrey said.

– All right, if you prefer to have muscles to a brain ...

– You have no or othe ... OUCH!

James saw that the sleeve of his robe was on fire. Sirius said,

– Let's go to another compartment. Sometimes Regulus is right about joining with bad bloods ...

After the two moved away, Audrey said:

– Do not tell anyone that I have pyrokinesis ...

– Piro ...

– Pyrokinesis ... ability to create and manipulate fire the fire ... not like that James! If no one knows that my power gives me bragging he will.

But until he's cute ... OUCH! – Severus said.

The two gave a slap in the boy's head.

James and Sirius were to another compartment. They found a compartment with two boys: one was tall, thin, brown hair and amber eyes. The other was short, chubby, chubby and toothy.

– Hi? We can enter? – James said.

– Of course. – Said the skinny boy. – What is the name of you?

– Mine is James and his is Sirius. And yours?

– Mine is Remus Lupin John and his is Peter Pettigrew. Pleasure!

– The pleasure is all ours!

– For home you going? – Asked Peter. – We go to the Grinfinoria!

– Mee too! – James replied.

– I think I'm going to Slytherin, is tradition in my family to go there ...

– Creed! – James said – so you will stop in the same household of those brothers beasts ...

– Brothers beasts? – Asked Lupin.

– A brother and sister. The boy is big nose and the greasy hair. The girl is cute until, but is strong, crude and speaks words.

– But has the other redhead ...

– Get her eyes, she's mine!

– If you are talking about Snape and their little friend, I would choose the best friendships. – Said a monitor Slytherin. He was tall, blond, gray eyes and pale skin. His name was Lucius.

– Get out Malfoy! – Lupin said.

– Are you interested in those mud bloods?

– Get out Malfoy! – Sirius said.

Lucius left. James said:

– Who is this boring?

– Lucius Malfoy. Boyfriend of my cousin Narcissa. He's in 7th grade and she on the 6th. He did not like the little redhead because he hates Muggle–borns.

– This is prejudice!

– Why he Muggles and Muggle–borns would be killed.

– Creed! – Lupin said.

After 4 hours the train stopped. Students came out and were greeted by Hagrid. He shouted:

– FIRST YEARS WITH ME! FIRST YEARS WITH ME!

Lucius helped Hagrid to gather first years. Students were to a pier and began to enter boats in groups of ten. James tried to go with Lily, but she pushed it and he had to go with your friends.

– Man, she didn't like you ... – Sirius said.

– She'll be mine... – James said wringing her hands. – I'll separates her from her friends and she only has eyes for me ...

– Speaking so you scare me ... that way you will only get her anger ... – Lupin said.

– ORA, SHUT UP! – James said. – Nobody ever said no to me! It will not be the first ...

– If you want to screw that greasy and that brute, can count on me ... – Sirius said.

– And me. – Peter said.

– I am out! – Lupin said.

The three had the language to his friend. James gave a grim smile. Until Hogwarts would not be bad after all ...

A.N: * I was researching surnames and found Baboo. I had to stop typing to laugh! Man, if my mother call me that in public I swore. Say what you think of this nickname.

For me Lily was a "cocotinha". I'll try to make it be less Onyx is a black stone.


	15. August, 30 - Night

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, places, things, animal this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can not imagine I belong all.

Guys, I'm very happy to have so many people enjoying my work, but I would be much happier if you to comment, pleeeease! Not if to say that the Fic is ugly ... and thank you Danigirl84 and Mireldis, you live in my heart!

Kisses!

30/08/1971 – night

At Hogwarts Albus was radiant. He made some changes in the gardens for the arrival of Remus and the service was finished in time. Because of the boy's lycanthropy, Albus had to send a tunnel that was the gardens of the castle to a deserted house so he could become lodged in it and spend the full moon without hurting any colleague and no teacher. Minerva came to him and seeing the characteristic sparkle in his eyes, said:  
\- What is all this happiness in the eyes? Like you never saw a selection of students ...  
\- Ah, my daughter, the tunnel I warned to build for the special student was finally ready on time ...  
\- You know very well what I think about all this ...  
\- Minerva, he's just a child ... Listen ... you have that temperament since you ended the relationship with that muggle * ...  
\- My personal life is not the given interest!  
\- Why do not you try to be happy with Elphistone **  
Minerva took a deep breath, turned and left the director alone. He said:  
\- Oh my friend his life would be happier if you had had the courage to reveal the true for your truth love...

As they left the boat, the three friends climbed into the carriage with another first year, Avery. Audrey looked forward horrified.

– Oh, I know. You are able to see the Thestrals ...

– Who? Lily asked.

– Thestrals. It's who is driving the horse. Can only see those who have faced death ... – Avery said.

– But I was a baby! – Audrey said.

– How so? – Asked Severus.

– When I was a baby, I almost died choking on milk. Who saved me was Dad. These animals seem winged horses, but are skeletal ...

– Interesting these creatures, sorry that I cannot see them ... – said Severus.

– I prefer to continue without seeing them ... – Lily said.

The journey continued in silence. The quartet stepped from the carriage and along with the other students went to Hogwarts.

The students went to the Great Hall and were greeted by Minerva. She, as deputy director and a tradition received students and made the good– welcoming speech.

– Look. This woman is the deputy director. She is a Grinfinória if we go to his house, who knows she defend the people of our antics? – James said.

– I don't know, she has a reputation for rigid. Oops, sorry teacher.

Minerva glared at two boys talking. Dumbledore stood up and started the speech:

– Welcome to Hogwarts. In a moment we will have a very important ceremony, the selection ceremony. After it we will be opening banquet. The selection will set in that house every first year will and it is important because while you're here your house will be your family. You'll have lessons and when not in class or will be in the common room or in their rooms.

– Hogwarts is divided into four houses: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Grinfinória. Each house was founded by a powerful wizard and left them extraordinary people. Each hit of you will yield a point for your home and every error you will make your home lose a point. At the end of the school year the house with the most points will receive the House Cup is a great honor ...

– To hell that cup! – Audrey said. – It only serves to create enmity between students ... Oh, I want to eat ...

– Stop this drama! – Severus said. – The person who listens to you will think you went hungry and came here just to eat.

– She's right at one point ... – Lily said. – We promise that if we stay in different houses we will not fight for this crap ...

– SILENCE! – Dumbledore shouted, startling the students who were talking.

Minerva stood up and said:

– One more thing ... as it is said every year, the Forbidden Forest has a reason to have that name. Anyone caught walking through it will make an arrest. The caretaker, Mr. Filch reports that there WANT TO FIND students doing magic in the hallway when you are not in class. We Quidditch tryouts in the second week of school. Now we start the Selection ...

Teacher McGonagall was near by the Sorting Hat. Audrey rolled her eyes as he began to sing:

"I may sound like just a ragged hat

But I know more than you

For centuries old I had

Only to select them in their houses

But one thing I ask!

And listen carefully.

Whether you are in any house,

We need to unite

For anyone out there planning disunity

Enmity and lack of heart

But now I will finish this part of the song

And let's begin the check! "

James was to the side of Lily and tousled hair. She opened space between Audrey and Severus and slipped among them. She asked:

– What's his problem?

– Bummer acute ... beats him! – Audrey said.

– What house are you going? – Lily said

– Slytherin. You go to Grinfinória.

– I hope this does not affect our friendship ...

– That depends on us ... – Audrey said taking the hand of friend. – Wait ...

She was close to Lupin that was white with both nervousness and asked:

– What?

– In .. nothing ... we will put on his hat and he will see our magical talents. Then he will evaluate you.

Severus, Lily, I will there make a little thing... come on Lupin!

She took the child to the boys' bathroom. He shouted:

– Wait, are you crazy?

– Wash your face and take deep breaths, come on…

He did as she commanded. Audrey waited for the boy to calm down a bit and said:

– I know why you're so nervous ... you're a werewolf ...

Lupin felt his legs go wobbly and leaned against the bathroom sink. Audrey held her hands and said:

– Listen ... I did not call to threaten you or leave you more nervous. I've never seen before selection, but the hat will not tell everyone what you are ... take ...

She clasped her hands and blew, casting one small bottle. She said:

– Take. This is a Muggle potion called valerian. My brother Severus takes this every time panics. 28 drops three times a day. But beware, who takes valerian is weaker for alcohol ... despite people being on different sides, I will not tell anyone ... and when you feel safe to tell your friends, they will accept .. . I did not like James, but he liked you and will be a loyal friend to you ...

Severus went into the bathroom and cried:

– HOLLY SHIT AUDREY THIS IS THE MALE BATHROOM! – Then he looked at Lupin. – He's well ...

– It will get better ...

– You are a werewolf, right? No need to get nervous, your secret is safe with us ... wait I use the bathroom for us to see the national team, is already in the Letter E and Lily will be very nervous if we are not with her when she is called ...

– Your girlfriend is mad ... HEY! She's still here! – Lupin said, when he saw Severus started to pee without ceremony in front of Audrey.

– First, I like the Lily as a friend ... second, Audrey is my sister, there's nothing she has not seen ...

. They went to the Great Hall Lily said:

– At last! What are you on and Audrey? Severus said the boy led you to the bathroom ...

– I am so ... is hunger, my blood pressure dropped ...

The selection began and how Audrey had told the Lupin, Peter, Sirius, James and Lily went to Grinfinória. Lily was outraged to be chosen in the same house as James. The hat arrived in the letter S:

– Snape, Audrey.

Severus was nervous. And if the sister was to Grinfinória again? He would be alone! They would no longer sleep together, what would happen now?

Minerva put the hat on the head of Audrey and his eyes widened. Everyone looked surprised for the sorting hat.

He was crying.

– Girl, I see his fight to save Severus. You actually lived over 38 years ... The home would be Grinfinória for his bravery, but I'll put it in the same house as his brother.

The hat shouted:

– Come Severus!

– But you have not said what house go girl! – Minerva said.

– Will you question my decision? Come Severus!

Severus went to the hesitant stool. Audrey held her hand and all the students looked at them angrily. Why did they have to be different? The Hat said:

– Minerva, put me on the head of Mr. Snape.

Minerva hesitantly put the hat on the head of Severus. He said:

– The best home for the brothers Snape is a Slytherin!

– That's not fair! The hat has to put Snape in the right house!

– I saw that you are used to having all doing his will, but I will not change my idea because of a spoiled brat like you!

Audrey and Severus began to laugh as James swore under his breath. The brothers went to the Slytherin table. The banquet was served and the students began to eat. Soon, everyone started looking at Audrey who ate nonstop. She had repeated the dish three times and eaten a whole chicken.

– What are looking at? I have the strength of four men, have to eat for four ... – Audrey said.

– You're right ... – said Lily of the table Grinfinória. – If the's food on the table is to be eaten ...

– Yes, but she eats like an animal ... – James said.

– Fuck off! – Screamed Audrey giving a fist on the table.

The table broke into two parts and the food fell to the ground. Minerva and Dumbledore looked at each other puzzled. How such a small girl broke a huge table with just one punch ...

– Professor McGonagall ... – said Audrey awkwardly – This table has termites ...

Audrey put her hands on the table, concentrated and the table back to normal, with the food on it. As if nothing had happened she went back to eating.

The staff table Minerva told Dumbledore:

– Look at that ... that girl will be a trouble…

– Nonsense ... she is strong, but has a good heart ...

As the brothers Snape ate, Nancy Treveland *, a blonde girl asked:

– So ... you're twins?

– Yes ... – answered the two together.

– No, my dear ... – said Professor McGonagall, who was behind them with Dumbledore.

"What a fucking bitch ..." – thought Audrey angry. At that point all the windows of the Great Hall broke. Dumbledore went to Minerva and said:

– Yes, they are twins Miss. Treveland – he turned to the Minerva softly and said – the rest of the students don't need to know the truth ...

Minerva and Dumbledore out to the staff table. She was angry with the attitude of the colleague. How could he contradict it in front of students? As if reading his thoughts, he said:

– Now Minerva, don't be mad at me ... you don't need to expose the boys like this ...

– But they are lying! – Called Minerva.

– And who needs to know the truth? They don't need anything to anyone ... The truth would only bring shame to them ... Come on Minerva, they don't need it ...

Minerva looked furiously at Audrey. From the beginning she knew such a powerful witch as it could cause problems. The teacher decided she would keep an eye on the girl.

After the banquet the students went to their homes. James and his friends followed the other grinfinórios with Minerva. Before leaving, Narcissa found her cousin Sirius and said:

– I have already sent a letter to Aunt Walburga ... so dear, you can expect a howler tomorrow ...

– Why did you do this you idiot! This is my problem! – Sirius shouted.

– I love my aunt, I had to talk to her… soon ...

After Narcissa left Sirius said:

– Slut! Good thing I wasn't in Slytherin!

Minerva caught the attention of students and said:

– Good evening. First of all I am very happy to have you as my students ... our house is known to harbor those who are brave of heart. I hope that the early years to understand this as a metaphor, not as an excuse to commit irresponsible acts.

– Oooooh ... – James said softly. Sirius laughed.

– Some problem Mr. Potter? – Asked Minerva.

– No, teacher, sorry ...

The four friends went to the dorm. They shared a room with Frank Longbottom and Mathew Finnigan. After Frank and slept Mathew James called friends, showed a trap and said:

– Does anyone know what this is?

– Dan ... that's a trap – Lupin said.

– Wrong! This is a little gift that the father of greasy will give him tomorrow ...

– Don't do it, he could get hurt ... – Lupin said.

– Beauty! – Sirius said. He glared at Lupin. – The father of Seboso will give this to him tomorrow and nobody will spoil the surprise ...

– Good night! – Lupin said.

While Lupin was sleeping the other stayed up talking. Sirius took a parchment, pen and ink and made a letter to his mother apologizing for not being sorted into Slytherin.

Meanwhile, in the House of Slytherin Communal Professor Horace Slughorn did good– welcoming speech to his students:

– Good evening everyone. This house is known as the home owner pride, power, unity and strength. Salazar Slytherin was known to be demanding and powerful, so I will not tolerate anything funny in my house ... No matter what happens we remain united and always help each other. The curfew is at 22:00 hours, so I don't want to find any joker out of the common room after that time, was I clear?

After discrurso Audrey gave the chest to Severus, they hugged and each went to his bedroom. Audrey rolled her eyes when she saw that her bed was Nancy's side. She said:

– Bonito your chest ...

– Thank you. – Audrey said. She put her hand on chest and quietly ran a protection spell. She did not trust the girl.

In her dorm Severus bathed and prepared to sleep. Were with him Avery, Evan Rosier, Wilkes and mulciber. The five boys have played, talked a little and slept.

A.N:

AN: * The mother of Minerva, Isobel Ross hided from her husband, Robert McGonagall she was a witch, living the rest of his life as a muggle. She had two brothers, Malcolm and Robert Jr., both wizards. The three went to Hogwarts, but Isobel continued hiding her secret.  
When she met Dougals McGregor she fell in love with him, but then she discovered that he was not a wizzard. Not to have the same fate as her mother, she decided to break off the relationship with him.

** In 1954 she worked as Executive Assistant of the Magical Law. As she did not like the job, she stepped down. As she had befriended Elphistone and he liked her a lot, the two eventually married. My little head that only think good things are implying that this Fanfic Minerva has this temper because she never forgot Douglas and she married Elphistone s' because he liked her.

*** I named Nancy Treveland that blonde girl laughing at Snape in the early Worst Memory Snape He came out of the bathroom with the role in the shoe and it appears laughing and holding some books ... At 1:02 minutes Scene


	16. August, 31, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can not imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Kisses !

08/31/1971

Severus woke up tired. He had several nightmares at night with his father. He went to the bathroom to take a shower and when he looked in the mirror he was shocked! His face had a tired–looking and he had terrible dark circles. He took his wand, pointed to his face and said:

– Mutare face *!

A tired–looking and dark circles were gone. He took a shower, put his contact lenses, got dressed, and went to find his sister.

In the women's dormitory, Audrey was asleep when the clock struck:

– Aaaah, fuck you, watch!

She looked at the clock and saw it was 6:00 am. She said:

– Fuck! No one deserves to wake up at this hour of the morning, oh crap!

Stephanie Greengrass, your dorm–mate who was already awake said:

– Creed Audrey, just cursing early morning?

Another of her colleague, Claire Bulstrode said:

– She's right. If you wake up from bad to life; it is already attracting bad things to yourself ...

His other colleagues Nancy Treveland, Beatrice Lestrange and Pietra Parkinson had gotten up and were no longer in the room. Audrey thought it better so less people to criticize her.

The girl picked up her things, took a shower, got ready and was waiting Severus in the common room. She looked at his brother, embraced him and said:

– Good morning, Sev! Let's have breakfast ...

She looked at his brother's face and said:

– What happened? Didn't you sleep well? Are you using glamor?

– Ssshhh! You want everyone to be heard? I didn't sleep well, but it's no big deal, forget ...

As they arrived at the common room they saw that Lily had come with a group of her house mates. She left the girls, went to greet friends and each went to his desk.

Suddenly appeared several owls. One of them flew to Sirius and held out his leg for it. He took the letter, took a piece of bread to the bird and said:

– Oh, oh, that's a howler ...

The Howler opened and began to shout:

– YOUR TRAITOR! HOW DARE STOP IN GRYFFINDOR! HERE AT HOME IS ALL YOU DYING WORLD OF SHAME! AH, BUT WHEN YOU GET HOME WILL HAVE THAT DESERVES PUNISHMENT! SHAME MERLIN, SHAME ...

With a PUF! the Howler disappeared. Several students began to laugh at Sirius, including Lily and Severus. Audrey was so impressed that she could not even react. She said:

– Guys, I'm past! What was that?

Catching his breath Severus said:

– It is a howler, an enchanted letter that parents use to punish their children ...

– I hope I never get one of those, I'm so scared I cannot even laugh ...

Melaine, the owl brothers Snape appeared carrying a small box at the bottom and left Severus. He took a piece of bacon to the owl and she left. The boy noticed that the box had a label which was written:

"From Dad to Severus"

– Tobias giving you this, that weird ... – said Audrey.

– Let's see what it is ... – replied Severus.

– CELP!

Severus stopped breathing, was paler and a tear came out of his left eye. He removed his hand from the box and to the horror of his colleagues in his hand was stuck a mousetrap. After recovering his breath, Severus said through clenched teeth:

– I'm fine, get that crap out of my hand! – He said quietly – being careful not to break ...

At the Gryffindor table James, Sirius and Peter laughed. James said:

– You see Sirius, the day started badly but improved ...

– What an idiot! Go sticking his hand in an unknown box! I even forgot the Howler ...

Lily glared boys with their eyes, ran to the Slytherin table and said:

– Are you well Severus? I'm sure it was James!

– Yes, I've been in worse situations. Will I need a favor ... its all you have to do is distract that beast at the time of examination ...

– How do I do this? – Lily said.

– That's easy! Just pull it with him at the time of examination, he only lack kiss the ground you walk ... – Audrey said.

James saw Lily go to Severus table and didn't like it. When the girl returned to her table he said:

– Why did you go there, he said he was fine?

Lily took the pumpkin juice and threw it at James's face. Then he threw the cup at his head. Sirius trying to defend his friend said:

– Come on, Lily. Defending Snivellus? You went to his desk, didn't you want James to get nervous?

– First is Evans for you! Secondly, what I do is not his problem! – Shouted Lily red with anger. – That anger has left this house of crap! For me I was in Hufflepuff, Slytherin, a doghouse, but not here with you! This trap should have gone for YOU! – And pointed to Sirius– not for Severus!

Audrey severe and continued eating. Severus's hand hurt, but that would have spoiled what he deserved.

After breakfast, the first years were to the infirmary to take exams. While waiting to make your exam, Lily came close to James and asked,

– James, sorry I have threw the juice on you before, but I'm nervous ... How do they do the exam?

James ruffled his hair and said:

– We put a sweater, lies on the examination table and Madam Pomfrey makes a diagnosis spell, sweetie ... – he saw Severus approaching. – WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, Snivellus!

– What is the problem? Can't I hear what you are talking?

– NO!

– No on called you here, Snivellus! – Sirius said.

– You don't need to be thick! Perhaps you also want to know how the exam ... – Lily said.

– He gets by I want to talk to you ... – James said.

– I don't about you, but I'm going away from them, Lily, will that their lack of education is contagious ...

– I'll go with you Severus. – Lily said looking at James. – You can't give a chance to annoying pepople, they always ruin everything ...

The two moved away and the tests began. Poppy called students in alphabetical order. When Lily and Audrey had finished their exams they were at the door waiting for Severus. After a while, it came to Severus. While Poppy was examining him, the Marauders were talking excitedly:

– You see James, was just be patient ... – said Sirius!

– Pretty soon she'll be begging to go out with me – James said putting a hand on the robe pocket.

– CELP!

– AAAAAAIIII! – Damn!

The examination table Poppy shouted:

– Language, Mr. Potter!

James removed his hand from his pocket and saw that there was a trap in it, the same he used in Severus. He ran for Poppy and shouted:

– Help me! I broke my hand!

– Don't be melodramatic, boy wait I have ever see ...

– NO! You have to see it right now! I can lose my little hand ... – James said crying.

Poppy snorted and said:

– Wait a minute.

Surveys have shown that Severus had not broken a finger in the trap, but she saw that there was more going on parchment. To get rid of James and his whining, Poppy kept Severus' parchment and said:

– All right, let me see your hand. Mr. Snape, dress yourself.

– But you didn't even see what was written on parchment ...

– I don't need it, you are well ...

Through clenched teeth he said:

– Do you guess I'm fine, by chance?

– Don't! But I recognize a sick student from far and his situation is worse than yours! Dress up and get out!

Severus dressed and found Lily and Audrey. Lily said:

– Wow, I saw what happened, their care seemed to care public hospital!

– True ... – Audrey said.

– What? – Asked Severus.

– You wait forever to be served and when it is your turn or the doctor look at your face and then dispatches you ... – Lily said. – Your hand okay? That incompetent woman, she didn't give you anything to hand ...

– My hand is only half swollen, but forget, tomorrow it will be better ... at least I didn't cry as the Bizunguinho ...

The three started laughing. Lily said:

– But that ass that James. He was so focused on littering hair and appears to me that neither felt you put the trap in his pocket!

The three laughed. By far Sirius saw the scene and said to Lupin:

– You see Remus, they did it!

– He only hit back. And apparently Lily helped ...

– They should have forced her ...

– Apparently not ... She's laughing too ...

– These two not lose by waiting. In Lily I don't do anything because of James, but _things are looking bleak for these Brothers!_

A.N * Terms in Latin that means changing the face.


	17. September, 01, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not na English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

Kisses !

09/01/1971

Lily woke up early, took a shower and went down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. She sat on the Grinfinoria table next to her roommate, Mary Haase. She was afraid to be alone when her friends were selected for Slytherin, but the girl made friends with her new roommates: Alice Wilson, Melina Thomaz and Isabella Goetze. The five girls sat next to her and started talking excitedly.

The Slytherin table Severus watched her friend interact with mates and said:

– Audrey ... I think she has forgotten us ...

– Don'tbe stupid! She needs to make friends with the housemates, Severus, but she will feel alone ...

After Lily finished his breakfast she went to the Slytherin table and greeted friends. Audrey gave Severus a look of "I told you ..." and Lily didn't understand anything. She said:

– That's good we have the first class together! I told my mates that I was going to the Transfiguration class with you ...

– I'm glad you made some friends at your Home ... – Audrey said. The only ones who approached the people were Lestrange, Rosier, Avery and other suckers who are superior to the rest of the school. But, let's not talk about it ...

– Are you enjoying your home? – Asked Severo

– Taking these four idiots, yes, I'm enjoying it ... And you as liking your House?

– Yes ... – said the brothers at the same time.

– Nancy is a stuck-up rich lady, Beatriz is a little crazy, but the other girls are cool ... – Audrey said.

– I kind of liked my roommates, they are not suckers like Audrey said ... – Severus said.

The three friends went to the Transfiguration room which was on the first floor. They were happy, because they could sai at the front place. Severus sat down with Audrey and Lily sat down with Maria. James and Sirius sat behind Lily and Maria and Lupin and Peter sat behind Audrey and Severus.

The Grinfinórios and the Slytherins were silent waiting for the Professor and after a while no one showed up. There was only a gray cat on the table looking at the students. Audrey said softly to Severus:

– That ugly cat, poor animal...

– Poor animal? Why? – Asked Severus. – It isn't so ugly ...

– It's ugly, Severus! – Lily said. – It looks like a stray cat ...

Suddenly the cat jumped off the table and became the Professor McGonagall. Students were surprised and amazed. Lily, Severus and Audrey held laughter and prayed for the Professor doesn'thave heard of them, they just call the Professor ugly. The Professor went to the front of the room and said:

– Good morning class! This year you will learn Transfiguration is one of the most powerful branches of Magic it is the art of changing, transform, animate, morph, delight.

Over time, their skills will transfiguratórias improving. This year you will learn to do simple things like changing colors and transfigure the form of small objects, and at the end of the seventh year, will be conjuring objects, transforming your bodies and some of you even may have become animagi like me.

Suddenly Minerva stopped, stood right in front of Audrey and said:

– What do you think you're doing, Mrs. Snape.? – Asked Minerva.

– Huh?

– Language, lady Snape! Do you think you're so good you don'tneed to pay attention to my class?

James and Sirius looked at each other and started laughing. Nervous, Audrey said,

– I'm making notes of your explanation, Professor ...

– Yes, yes ... the lady doesn't pay attention, keeps writing on parchment and now says are notes? – Called Minerva, coming very close to the girl's face. – Enough! Arrest me at 19:00 hours!

– Damn It! That's not fair! You didn't even see what I was writing!

– Not another word or your home will lose points!

Lily said:

–_Oh, __**shoot**_ Audrey_!_, it wasn't fair!

– These idiots laugh their heads off and she doens't anythig ... It seems like she has a skeleton in the closet...

James and Sirius laughed a lot. Lupin said:

– Stop it! This arrest wasn't fair! They were only notes, I was copying them!

– Aaaaaah, then why didn'tyou defended your little friend?

Lupin lowered his head and said nothing. James was right. If he had the courage to speak, the girl wouldn't have won the detention ...

Lily turned to James and said,

– Could you please shut up? I can't pay attention with two suckers laughing behind me ...

They stop laughing and stared at Lily. Why did she care so much with that girl? They couldn't understand it.

Meanwhile Audrey's face burned and she bent over backwards not to curse the Professor. After that class has lost the value and Minerva words no longer made sense. She looked at Severus and said:

– I don't know about you, but the next class, I sit in the background!

– Mee too! – Replied Severus.

– Mee too! But let's stop before the other light scolding people ... that boring ...

Meanwhile, Minerva continued its class:

– The Animagi and metamorfomagia are two transfiguration that can be done without using the wand. The Animagi is the ability to turn into a witch a particular animal without the use of wand. A long process of study and dedication leads one to be Animagus. She chooses in which animal will turn and get your long workouts that take years. Does anyone know what a Metamorphmagus?

Audrey thought that perhaps answer the Professor would realize that she was really paying attention. She raised her hand and said:

– The Metamorphmagus is the wizard who was born with the ability to mutate your body, your appearance when you want. Change the size of the nose, the hair color. etc.

Minerva just rolled his eyes and said nothing. Audrey was angrier, even more than she could hear James and Sirius laughing at her.

– Don't give this taste to her, Audrey. Just imitate me. Look at my face ... – Severus said with a neutral expression.

–'m Not seeing anything ...

– Exactly. I realized that Professor McGonagall doesn'tlike who plays the all–knowing ... so she doesn't humiliate you, don't show that you want to answer or ask questions ... Just pay attention in class and take notes ...

– Holly shit!

– But today you will understand that the Transfiguration doesn't need magical words allthe time. – said Minerva. She gives only the wand movement and the mentoring of thing. However, some specific spells, for ease of use, as spells gain formula, for example Fera Verto, animus Novandi, etc. Any questions.

After what happened to Audrey the room was silent. No one dared to answer for fear of being the next to take earful.

– Well ... the activity of today will turn a toothpick into a needle. – Minerva said.

Minerva took a toothpick, turned his wand and it became a needle. With another movement of the wand, she did appear a toothpick on the table of each student. She said:

– Begin!

The room was prepared to perform the spell. Severus could turn his stick needle on the first try. Audrey was discouraged, she managed to run the spell after the third attempt.

Minerva passed between the tables to check the progress of students. As she passed by the board of Snape and saw the two needles she wrinkled her nose; was supposed that the girl wouldn't be able to perform the activity, but she was.

With quick steps the Professor came in front of the class and said:

– Class dismissed. In the next lesson you will learn how to turn buttons into needles ...

The students were coming out of the Transfiguration classroom. James spent in front of Audrey and with a crying face, said:

– Aaaaaaw, the Professor quarreled with you, was it? Do you want a kiss, don't you?

– Get out of Potter! – Audrey said.

– Potter, you have nothing more interesting to do than pester my friends? – Asked Lily.

– James, for you!

– Fuck you! – Lily shouted.

Lily separated from friends and went down to the second floor to the Charms with Professor Filius Flitwick. Lily felt high near the Professor Emery Reese.

Meanwhile the brothers Snape had their first lesson Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Emery Reese. To avoid embarrassment brothers sat in the back and decided not to ask the Professor questions. Emery went to the front of the room and said:

– Good morning, class. Let's talk about the Dark Arts, it is considered barbaric Society Witch, as one who dominates, it may well hurt, dominate, control, and even kill others. Most spells are neutral, and may be used both for evil as for good. This depends on the intention of the person who casts. The Curses are spells with a bad essence, because they are made to harm another. Some search the Dark Arts to acquire power, control people and to seek immortality.

Severus proved to be well interested in the class, which worried a little sister. He wrote down everything the Professor said and didn't blink.

At lunch, the brothers Snape talked about the Transfiguration:

– How did you get transfigure that stupid stick right the first time? – Audrey asked.

– It's easy. You have to focus on what you are doing and forget the rest ... what were you thinking when I was trying to transfigure the toothpick? – Asked Severus.

– Hopefully this crap class ends soon! – Said the sister.

– That's your problem ... you are very temperamental ... Don'tlet your feelings interfere in their powers ... you are very powerful, but if you can't control his temper, all his power will be useless .. .

– I liked most of Defence Against the Dark Arts ...

– But Why did you like it?

– I Don'tknow, I never felt like this before, I felt powerful, as if no one else would make me a fool if I learned these curses that Professor taught ...

– Severus, you know the Law Triple?

– Law what?

– Triple ... A Wicca law ... she said, everything we do comes back to you three times worse ... I Don'tbelieve that is three times worse, but I believe that we are free to do what we want, but more sooner or later come the consequences ...

Severus was paler than usual. He thought for a moment and said:

– But then there is no justice in this law! – He said gritting his teeth. – That stupid quartet lies down and rolls, nobody does anything and is always the people who get fucked ...

– It seems that bitch Minerva only see me doing wrong things ... but we don't need to do any mistake...

– What do mean by mistake?

– Join to that fagot that that–Must–Not–Be–Named ... once you join this shit, you become the maid of it ...

Severus said nothing. He lowered his head and began to reflect on her sister's words. She made her point: not worth delivering his freedom for a dark wizard because of a spoiled boy and his ass–kisser little friends ...

The afternoon was quieter. Severe and Audrey had her first class of potions with Professor Slughorn, along Lily. As they had practiced at home, they didn't have any difficulty in class, to have been praised by the Professor.

At 18:50 hours Audrey went to the Transfiguration classroom. Minerva was impatiently waiting for the girl. When she came to the room Minerva said:

– What took you so long?

– Professor, are now 18:59, I arrived on time.

– SHUT UP! – Called Minerva. – You will learn to respect a Professor! – She handed a bucket of water and a wiper. – You will clean the desks without magic!

Audrey began to clean the desks. When Minerva was far she murmured:

– Bitch!

Cleaning ended at 21:00. Audrey went to the dungeons feeling tired. She never thought the dorm Slytherin get so far ...

Once there, was received by Severus.

– What did you have to do?

– Clean those filthy tables! If this weren't so important to you that I would say to all those people :"Screw you!"...

– You can't give up so easily, that's what she wants ... just be more careful next time ...

– Yes, I will be ...

They were talking a while and went to sleep. Audrey closed the curtains of his bed, ran a silencing spell and began to cry. She knew that Hogwarts would be difficult, but she had no idea how difficult it would be ...

* Lily was the same height Audrey (1,47m). In the movies, the actor who plays Filius was 1.07m tall.


	18. September, 08, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not na English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

Menina Valente – I am a new reader, I am just loving your Fanfic...

Audrey1947 – I think Audrey could kill this Tobias...  
I am enjoying this Fanfic...

I would like to thank Audrey1947 and Menina Valente.

Kisses !

Lily woke up and went to the Great Hall to have your breakfast with her colleagues. They sat at the table and began to eat. Melina said:

– See, it's the mail!

Poppy extended his leg to Lily, she took the letter, gave a piece of bacon and said:

– Poppy Thank you!

– Did you name Poppy your owl? – Isabella said laughing.

– I didn't know that our mediwitch had the same name ... let me read the letter: 

_Lily:_

_We are proud of you! Sorry haven't written before, we were too busy ..._

_How's school? What house did you? It is the same house those your friends?_

_Here at home we all miss you, including your sister Petunia. She didn't write you yet because she's too busy with school, poor thing, but she blew a kiss to you ..._

_Study hard to get good grades and write to us when you can ..._

_Dad, Mom and Tuney love you!_

_See you!_

When Lily just read the letter a tear rolled from his face. It was obvious that their parents were lying. Petunia was jealous of her because she can't join Hogwarts and simply ignored her sister.

Audrey and Severus olhoaram to the table of Grinfinória and realized that something was wrong with her friend. They were close to her and asked Audrey:

– Is something wrong?

– Nothing ... – Lily said.

– You're a terrible liar ... – Severus said. – Tells us what is it?

– The problem is Tuney. Since I came here she didn't write me ... – said Lily crying.

– That stupid ... – Aw, Audrey!

Audrey slapped on the Severus' nape. She said:

– Stupid is you! She is the sister of Lily, you would like to hear Lily offending me or offending Jean?

– Sorry ... – Severus said. – But ... look, I and Audrey are here for more than a week and the Jean also not written to us ...

Lily stopped crying and gave a huge smile. She said:

– Yeah, you're right ...

– At last you hit the nail on the head... – Audrey said.

– Quit picking on him! – Lily said. – Thank you Severus!

– Have you tried to write to her? – Audrey asked.

– Oh really! I complaining that she didn't write me and I didn't write for it! – Lily said. – Thank you guys, you are the best!

Minerva was sitting at the head table when we arrived and held Lyra and leg for it. The vine–director took the letter, offered a piece of bacon to the owl left, opened the letter and began to read:

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore and McGonagall Deputy Director:_

_I don't know if Audrey and Severus informed the masters, but their father for an unknown reason had forbidden them to study. Me and my wife had to intervene and now we're paying for Severus studies._

_So if it is not asking too much, the masters could often write to us to keep us informed of the situation of the two, I'm afraid that if you write to the Lord Snape, the lords will not answer. Our house has floo network, to come here just say House of Taylor. My wife doesn't work and I do the workday 12X36 *, from 5:00 hours to 17:00 hours._

_Don't get us wrong, as Severus is the brother of our daughter, we are concerned with him too ..._

_We look forward answer._

_Richard and Victoria Taylor_

But this is nonsense! – Called Minerva. – About these Muggles think they are?

– Let me see the letter ... – Dumbledore said. – Hhhmmmm ... maybe we can talk to them, it seems that their intention is good ...

– Why? They aren't Severus' biological parents!

– But are showing concern for him ... Come on Minerva, it costs nothing to talk to them. And if it's true? And if his parents are actually negligent? He will never have such an opportunity to go to Hogsmeade ...

– No one died for not going to Hogsmeade ...

– And how would the head of them being the only ones who can't go there? If you aren't, I will!

– All right, we'll ...

– Minerva, don't let your pet peeve with the girl harm Mr. Snape also ...

Audrey and Severus finished breakfast at the Gryffindor table in the angry looks of the Marauders. Lily told Audrey:

– That's cool, we have classes with your favorite Professor again!

– Do you want to get a beating, Lily? – Audrey said.

– What?

– Do you want to get a beating?

Lily looked at his friend and laughed. They headed to the Transfiguration room and sat in the last tables.

When James entered the room, he looked for Lily and found the last tables. He ruffled his hair, went to her and said:

– Why are you here in the background Lily? Come sit in front of me ...

– First is Evans for you. Second, to do this with the hair, it looks like you have OCD ...

– What?

– OCD ... Obsessive Compulsive Disorder ... when a person has a certain habit or compulsion and can't stop ... in your case this ridiculous habit!

– Did they tell this nonsense to you?

Lily snorted and replied:

– Not your sucker, unlike you I have own opinion, get out!

– Go your tapir, is fucked! – Audrey said.

James left near them too angry and sat in front. Severus just giggled.

– Damn girls, I want to die being friends with you ... – Severus said laughing.

– Very nice! – Said the two.

Minerva came to the room and began his lesson. She surprised by the fact that the brothers Snape and Lily have been sitting in the back.

After half an hour, she went to the bottom and took Audrey writing. She said aloud:

– Let's see what Mrs. Snape both writes this muggle notebook...

Everyone started laughing at Audrey, who clenched his teeth in anger. She took the girl's notebook and began to read aloud. In amazement the Professor realized they were notes with perfect designs of all that she had explained. Lily took his cue and said:

– Now get the Potter notebook and see what he noted ...

James turned white and began to sweat. Minerva said:

– I will do that!

She went to the James table, picked up his notebook and all she found was just what she had written on the blackboard. Embarrassed, she said:

– He doesn't need to write down, just hearing is already good for him ...

Lily, Severus and Audrey had to fight not to laugh. James wasn't listening to Minerva, he was just talking to Sirius!

– Some people don't want to see the truth ... – Lily said.

– Son of a bitch! Audrey said.

– What Mrs. Said Mrs. Snape..? – Asked Minerva.

– Um ... she can borrow my notebook, Professor ... Why, can't I borrow?

Minerva just rolled her eyes and continued the class. Severus said,

– What luck, huh?

Audrey wrote in the notebook:

# Let me still that this bitch is waiting for the first fart that I hold to give me detention ...

Severus read the note, the deleted with magic and gave the book to his sister. When the bell rang they left the room hurriedly. Lily said:

– Frankly, I like Transfiguration but I don't like the way the Professor treats you, Audrey!

– Oh, don't worry baby, it's just I don't play the beast, do what Severus told me to avoid talking in her class...

– Well, now we separate, take care, see you!

In the next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Audrey realized that Severus blinked nor heard Professor Emery Reese talking.

When he got the break, Lily ran to her bedroom, took some parchment and a pen and began to write to his sister:

_Dear Tuney:_

_I know I haven't been a good sister, I'm sorry I haven't written before, is that everything is so run here that I didn't have time ..._

_I was selected for Gryffindor and brothers Snape into Slytherin. I was sad at first, but I share the dorm with four very nice girls: Maria Haase, Alice Wilson, Melina Thomaz and Isabella Goetze. Whenever I can I spend a little time with my friends and I love my new friends ..._

_How are you at school? Did you met someone?_

_So if you can, write to me ..._

_XoXo,_

_Lily._

The girl went to owlery, called Poppy, tied the parchment in his leg and after giving a snack to owl, she sent her take the letter to her sister.

Meanwhile the brothers Snape left the castle and came to rest under a big tree. Audrey could not stand the anxiety and asked him:

– Severo, why do you pay so much attention on those boring classes of Defense Against the Dark Arts?

Severus thought for a moment and replied:

– I don't know ... I guess running the curses that Professor speaks and I feel ... powerful ...

– This is all because of an idiot that doesn't leave you alone? Have you ever wondered if you start doing this kind of thing you can call the attention of the wrong people and go to a path of no return?

– Who would bother with it?

– Severus ... – Audrey said taking in your hands. – The important thing is not to be acclaimed by all ... this Muggles artists do very well ... but when the spotlight is off they are alone again ... the important thing is to be truly loved, no matter if it is by a handful of people, but that feeling is true. Do you believe that if that delayed not change it will have a real friendship?

– But what about those three spoiled guys?  
– For me the only friend of his truth is ... Lupin Sirius only amused than he does and Peter is too fake for my liking ... See if it makes nonsense because of little things silly ...

– Yes ... I think ...

* Following each week the British principles this journey consists of a day the worker to 12 uninterrupted hours and 36 hours off. But if the day falls on a Sunday or holiday service he has to work, since the rest is already built in these 36 hours. This workday is used in hospitals and surveillance.

A Brazilian working hours would be 8 hours of work Monday to Friday 4 hours on Saturday morning is an allusion to the English week, a move the unions so that workers don't have to work on Saturday afternoons.

Bullying committed by Professors looks like bullying among peers. The student can be chosen based or to be vulnerable or that are much more capable than others (as in the case of Audrey). When this student suffers mistreatment he becomes marginalized by their colleagues, thus becoming a scapegoat them. These students may be confused, angry, fear, doubts and deep concern about their academic and social skills. I don't know why it was chosen as a target, or you need to do to stop bullying, may be among the most stressful aspects of being excluded and treated unfairly. Over time, especially if no one intervenes, the target can pass the blame for the abuse and thus have a pervasive sense of hopelessness and devaluation.


	19. September, 17, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not na English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

I would like to thank Guees that gave me a great tip and now this Fanfic is also in Wattap...

Kisses !

September 15, 1971

09/15/1971

– Oh, Wednesday Hells * ! – Audrey cried.

– Good morning to you too! – Said Beatriz.

– Ah ... good morning!

– Let's take a shower and eat! – Said Beatriz. – Our first class is Professor McGonagall ...

Audrey put the pillow on his head and said:

– Holly shit!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lily woke up and went out with her friends. James and his friends were waiting for her. He said:

– Well folks, go without me I'll go with her... OUCH!

Lily gave a slap on James' face. Her friends and Peter laughed a lot.

– Her friends laugh at me is ok, but YOU! – James shouted to Peter.

– Sorry man, I couldn't resist ... – Peter said.

– Let's have breakfast ... – Remus said. – And stop doing this to her, she doesn't like it…

– Oh, fuck you ! – Sirius shouted. Take care of your life!

– Oooooh, you're walking too with the mud blood ... – said Peter – You are just like her ...

Sirius gave a dirty look at the friend who shivered with fear. They went to the Great Hall coffee.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Look over there James, the greasy brothers are sitting away from his Lily ... – Peter said.

– Greasy Brothers ... like, at last came out of his mouth something to pay ... – James said.

Peter stuck his tongue out and began to eat. He didn't like his colleagues, he was with them for pure envy ...

"Merlin, one day I take revenge this Baboo pampered from hell!" – Peter thought.

Audrey looked at Peter and he remembered that Hermione had said that he betrayed friends and Sirius was detentioned for his fault, but how to say it to people without arousing suspicion? She told Severus:

– I don't like that rat faced...

– Me neither ... is unreliable ... the beasts of his buddies will get screwed in his hand ...

– We have to do something!

– Do what? Go to them and say "take care that your little friend mouse will betray you?" Do you think those headless will believe us?

– Aaaah ... no ... but it will do something good fuck for friends, you see ...

– I know ... and I will be sitting in the front row to watch ...

– And for Lily also his beast !

– Then it gets complicated! – Severus thought, drank his pumpkin juice. – Okay. Think of something and count on my help ...

Peter looked at the brothers Snape. He realized that the two looked at him. He thought:

"That Mudblood will be a problem too ... hhmmmm, I have an idea!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Lecture of Professor McGonagall. The brothers Snape and Lily in its usual place and The Marauders in front paying attention. Suddenly appears a ticket for Audrey. It opens and reads:

"I fight with you, but I'm actually in love with you ... James."

She conjured a piece of paper and wrote:

"Fuck you Potter!"

Peter called Professor McGonagall quietly and said:

– Professor, Audrey is writing to James ...

– Thank you Mr. Pettigrew. – Minerva said Shorty. Neither the Marauders heard the conversation.

– What did you want with her? – Asked Lupin while Minerva walked away.

– I can't cast this spell she taught, it's very difficult ... – Peter said.

Minerva went to James table by the time he received the ticket. She took his hand and shouted ticket:

– MRS. SNAPE! YOU THINK YOU ARE SUPERIOR TO BE ABOUT CURSING YOUR COLLEAGUES IN MY CLASS?

– He began that Professor!

– I did nothing ... – said James scared. This time he wasn't lying.

– ENOUGH! Detention with Madam Pomfrey at 19:00 hours! You'll spend an hour with her!

– Professor Oh, come on! It's time for dinner! – Audrey said.

– Better yet! So you learn not to humiliate your colleagues! And 15 points from Slytherin by yelling at me!

– Merlin ... – Severus said. – Sorry speak, Audrey, but so Gryffindor will win the cup ...

– Let them shove the cup in the ass, I don't care about this shit ... – said the sister.

– What shit, this unfortunate you do such a thing and you who takes possession ... – Lily said. – I won't be not happy to win this cup of shit. And I say more: I hate James ...

– Let's go before I start to laugh, get one detention ... – Audrey said.

Minerva looked back and the three disguised, picking up the book and reading.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

At lunchtime Minerva told Albus:

– I don't know what to do with this girl! She drive me crazy! Do you believe that Mr. Potter was quiet and she sent a cursing the ticket.

She gave the note to Albus. He read the note and started laughing.

– Albus! This isn't funny! She won a detention for it!

– You're not picking up heavy with her?

– NO! And you should help me, not laugh ...

– Okay ... then later we will talk to their father ...

– Yes, let's ... I regret the day I invited her to study here, look at her! Eating with others like a normal person ...

– She's a normal person ...

– No it's not! It's a potential killer!

– MINERVA! Don't label the child as if she were committing a crime! Let's talk to her father and then we see what we do with it ...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

19:00 Minerva went to Dumbledore's office. He said:

– Let's talk to her father? But why now?

– Why the girl is in detention and she won't disturb us…

– Minerva ... you're being too hard on her ...

– One day you'll see that I was right ...

She grabbed a handful of floo powder and said:

– House of Snape!

Tobias saw the green flames in the fireplace and was furious. What those wizards wanted with him anyway?

– What? – He asked.

– We need to talk to you about your children ... – Minerva said.

– I don't want to talk about them! – Tobias screamed.

– Severus is a great student, but his daughter is very problematic ... now she is serving detention with Madam Pomfrey ... she is a danger to us ...

– What should I care?

– The family that hosted Audrey asked to blame the girl and her son ... they asked to get in contact with them every time the boys needed some money or authorization ...

– Fine with me! And boy, where's?

Minerva gasped. So Audrey had that genius, with a father like that ...

– He's in the library studying.

Tobias felt a vibration in the penis. He asked:

– Now I'm worried about the boy, God knows what this girl can do with it ... Can I see him?

– Yes ... – Dumbledore said

– Yes, fine for me... – Tobias said licking his lips.

Minerva went through the floo network and nearly choked on the precarious situation of the house. Was in that sty that the bothers Snape lived? No wonder that the girl was so angry. Composing herself, she said:

– Take my arm and let's go.

– I know how to use the floo network, I am married to a witch, did you forget?

Minerva threw the floo powder into the fireplace and said:

– Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts!

The two left in Dumbledore's office. Tobias asked excitedly:

– What is this place?

– Headmaster's Office. Please sit down, this is the Headmaster Dumbledore ...

– Nice to meet you ... – said Albus reached for Tobias, but without any response.

– What the girl did this time?

– She's a danger to us all! You should get her out of school! – Called Minerva.

"I won't stay with this burden at home, they gave her to me" – Thought Tobias angry.

– So that's what you do with those who know not handle? Get rid of the student–as if it were trash? Listen you studied to be a Professor?

– I don't know where you're going with this ... – Dumbledore said.

– At the School where you studied nobody taught to deal with students problems.

– But you're her father! – Called Minerva.

– And you – Tobias said standing up and pointing to Minerva – studied to deal with kids! What's this? You can't handle it, leave their appointment! Give your job to other person! Take care of animals! Oh, I know you don't care of horses because they, unlike her can give you a kick ...

Minerva and Albus were shocked. Albus said:

– We won't expel her daughter ... is the biological mother of her and her husband wished to be responsible for them in every way ...

– Fine with me! If you have a problem, look for the woman who gave this burden to me! This shit's particular to us not be bothered with child! – Tobias said with disgust. – Go get my son, I'm in a hurry.

Dumbledore went out and after a while he came in with a reluctant Severus. Tobias asked:

– Can we talk alone?

Severus shook his head, but Dumbledore said:

– Ah, yes of course ... Let's wait out there ...

The two left leaving father and son alone. Before Severus could scream, Tobias put his mouth on his, stuck her tongue into his mouth and began to kiss him. When he finished, he topped the boy's mouth and said softly:

– My son ... Dad missed you so much…

Severus tried to escape but Tobias held his wrists. He threw the boy on the table, took off his pants and his and penetrated so violently that Severus couldn't even scream, so strong was the pain.

– Ah ... perfect as always ... wait ...

Tobias began to tighten Severus sex with strength and he started to cry. He said his son's ear:

– You worthless, can't even get excited! – And slapped the boy's face, hoping not to make marks.

When he reached the orgasm, Tobias threw the boy down and get dressed ...

After Severus dressed, he opened the door to Dumbledore and Minerva come. Dumbledore said,

– What happened Severus, you're crying ...

– He said his sister hit him ... Look at his face! And nobody saw anything!

Minerva was horrified when he saw a slap mark on the boy's face.

– It's a lie! – Shouted Severus. – Hand Audrey is small, the mark must be bigger...

– My son, don't hide what your sister did, it will be worse ... – Tobias said with a fatherly tone.

– You can leave Mr Snape, we will take action ... shall we?

– Ah ... yes ... bye, son, Daddy loves you!

Tobias went out the Floo Network with Minerva. Dumbledore asked Severus:

– Want to return to the Library?

– No sir, I want to go to my dorm ... – Severus said capping the mark by hand.

Arriving at the dorm Severus went to the bathroom with their hygiene accessories, opened the hot shower and began to cry and sob. Even in Hogwarts! He couldn't stand it!

He rubbed so hard that his skin turned red. When he went to wash his private parts, he felt a twinge. That monster! And put the blame on his sister by the slap he gave!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

In the hospital wing:

– What did you do to deserve this detention? – Poppy asked.

– I did nothing, I swear! It was that bastard Potter! – Audrey said.

– Language, Mrs. Snape.! – Today you will try to make this potion for me, is very complicated and I can't do ...

– If you don't know which is mediwitch do, who's to say I know?

– At least try! – Poppy shouted nervously.

"Merlin, Minerva said she is a powerful witch, able to make any potion without difficulty ... Next week is already full moon and Mr. Lupin doesn't have any potion! She's my last hope "– Poppy thought.

Audrey read the instructions and said,

– Wolfsbane Potion? It's for Remus?

Poppy blushed and said:

– Yes, and if you can't do it without potion will be at the full moon, begin!

– Yes ma'am ...

Audrey began the potion following the book's instructions. Poppy said:

– Take care, Aconite is a toxic plant!

Audrey conjured a surgical mask and a pair of surgical gloves and continued making the potion. Poppy didn't interfere, but found those objects that the girl has just cast very weird.

Half an hour later the potion exhaled a faint blue smoke. Poppy sighed in relief.

– Don't believe you did it! – Poppy said. – I with my years of experience I didn't get even close! You are dismissed!

– I can't ... spent 40 minutes I still have 20 minutes of detention ...

– Wait ... – Poppy wrote a little note. – This will explain that you just did it earlier for good performance. I ask you two things: don't tell anyone the secret of Mr. Lupin and if you can ...

– I make his potion ... Remus is a good person, he just chose the wrong crowd ...

The girl saw a pot on the table and asked:

– What is it?

– It's a balm for wounds ... you can have it, you and your brother just get into trouble ... is to pass the wound and a few hours after it's cured. But if it's something more serious, look for me!

– Thank you Madame Pomfrey! – Audrey said keeping the pot and ran for the door. – I will!

– Hey! No need to ... run ...

Poppy was calmer that night. Anyway, Remus would have your potion and not lose his awareness on the full moon.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Audrey went down to the third floor and saw a usual scene: Lily fighting with James as he ruffled his hair. The girl came out so nervous I ran into Audrey and not greeted. Audrey said:

– The only thing that keeps Lily is yourself ... – said Audrey out of the shadows.

– WHAT? Who gave you the right to pry the other?

– I wasn't snooping around, I was in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey asked me help ... Listen Potter, what Lily choose for her life okay for me, Severus's just a friend to her, what 's sabotaging you is that your swagger and that their disgusting habit of getting rubbing his hair all the time ...

– I told her it's you who are influencing her!

– I don't got influenced anyone! I wonder what fun you think about getting cluttering this hair! Lily also hates it when you tease Severus ... listen ... you like me to fall in killing his friend Sirius? Would you feel good seeing your friend being humiliated in front of the whole school? Honestly, for me and Severus you can be a friend of Lily and even more if she wants to, but if you don't change, I'm sorry dear ...

– She said I can have COD ...

– OCD. Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Of course you have not. A person with OCD has a repetitive action that affects the day–to–day, affects family relationships and job performance. By now it's clear that the person has not only extravagant manias. In your case you are only wanting your hair is greasy..

– Eeeeew! Stop it!

– So for you to be spending so much hand in hair, you beast! This stimulates the production of oil and you still spreads the hair ... over time it will get heavy equal to the Severus ...

– So that's why it's so?

– No ... his case is genetic. He inherited the hair and the nose of Tobias and the hair gets worse because of potions ... who is close to things, releasing steam gets oily hair and who already have hair like that, it gets worse ...

James stopped to think about what the girl said. Indeed, he would not want to see her chasing Sirius, didn't want to ruin your hair. He said:

– Hey! You should're in detention!

– Not your beast, I was dismissed earlier, I have this note to prove it. – James reached for the note. – Oh, don't you think I'm dumb enough to let you get proof that I was given earlier, it stops being stupid!

Finally James sniffed and walked away.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Audrey has not seen his brother for dinner. The girl ran to the dungeons, went to his bedroom, opened the curtains and she found left her horrified. Severus was lying, with all bruised skin with a slap mark on his face, crying and shaking.

– Merlin, what happened?

– Professor McGonagall left me alone with him ... he ...

Audrey's eyes were red and his hair turned a torch. She said:

– But that son of a bitch! And that Professor incompetent! Where she bought her diploma? Must have found in the trash! A Professor with half a brain would realize that there is something wrong with you and him! Well even if I won this balm for wounds! Let's take off the pajamas!

Audrey made a duplication spell in the balm, apparently would need enough of it while they were at Hogwarts. Severus took off his pajamas and she began to spend balm in your body. She said:

– You want me to stay with you?

– No need ... in a moment Professor McGonagall will look for you because Daddy said you hit me ...

– Pfff. Severus, call it not. I'm already fucked even ...

Minerva was the bedroom of Slytherin search for Audrey girls to talk about their next possession and found the girl. She went to Severus' bedroom and saw that his bed was with the curtains closed. She opened the curtains and saw the two sleeping in bed Severus and he was hugging her sister, as if it were an anchor. She shook the shoulder of the girl violently, waking them. Severus said,

– Oh, Audrey, take it in the ass! – And took a good hard slap in the sister's face, making a mark on his face.

– I'll tell mom... – said the sister.

– Na na na na na na ... – Severus sneered, imitating her sister.

"How strange, he hit her and she just said he would tell her mother ... must be why I'm here ..." – thought Minerva.

The Professor cleared his throat loudly, drawing the attention of two and said:

– Girl, what are you doing in the dormitory of the boys? Go to your bedroom! And tomorrow you have detention with me before class! You'll clear the room for me!

– Wow Professor, and breakfast?

– Then I suggest not take tomorrow in time to get up! We Will!

Minerva Audrey led to his dormitory. After all slept the girl returned to Severus' bedroom and lay down on his bed. He woke up and said:

– What are you crazy! – Then he said softly. – Professor McGonagall will kill us ...

– My philosophy for it's the same horse: I'm shitting and walking to that cow! Let's sleep ...


	20. October, 1st, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

Hi Guys! This is the new chapter... sorry

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not na English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

Kisses !

After taking breakfast, the brothers Snape headed for the Herbology greenhouses. They would have this class along with Grfinória. Once there, Professor Sprout said:

\- Good morning! In class today you will know a simple magic plant, but very useful, the Vicar. This plant comes from Latin America has a round base with whitened leaves surrounding her. At its center is a yellowish cocoon.

\- Pay attention, because to be good at potions, you have to know very well the ingredients ... - Severus said.

Lily was elsewhere with her friends. They looked at the plants with tenderness, but in fact, they didn't like Minerva, they preferred class was Transfiguration.

\- Look people, these plants are so cute, but I prefer Transfiguration. - Lily said.

\- Then say it to your ... Slytherin... friend - said Maria laughing.

\- Poor thing! I won't play with such a business ...

\- I know, silly! I also don't like the way Professor McGonagall is Audrey, I was kidding ...

\- Some rare magical plants have such powerful effects that don't need potions to perform the effect. Just be swallowed or rubbed in a certain place. One such example is the Gillyweed, which gives the ability to breathe underwater to whoever eats it.

\- Look at that cool, Sev! - Lily said.

\- Hmpf ... I didn't like it ...

At lunchtime, the three friends noticed that the Great Hall was a flurry of students. There were several posters with Quidditch illustrations. In some tables below posters had several pieces of parchment. Lily, her friends, Severus and Audrey went to a table and Severus read a poster aloud:

Open registration for the Quidditch team, so I Quidditch World Cup ... don't delay, make your registration and sign up now!

\- Waste of time... - Severus said.

\- Shit ... - Audrey said. She turned to her brother. - But ... Sev, no problem ... you play Quidditch - Audrey said hugging her brother. - Even wearing contact lenses you can play ...

\- The problem is not my contact lenses, the problem is I don't want to play it ... I really like is Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts ...

\- Defense Against the Dark Arts .. - Audrey said. - I'm watching you!

\- I want to sign up ... - Lily said, turning to her friends. - Will you sign up?

None of his friends wanted to sign up. As Lily met your subscription, James and his friends approached. James said:

\- Well, well, the Greasy Brothers won't sign up to play? - Asked, while his friends were laughing behind him.

\- First, we won't sign up because we have better things to think, secondly, Greasy Brothers is the fucking hell you! - Audrey said through clenched teeth.

\- Leave him alone... - Alice Wilson said. - This annoying is teasing you for you to take another detention ...

\- And you take care of your life! - Sirius shouted. With this there doing Slytherin lose the agent points wins the cup easily...

\- Like that's not funny to me is cheating ... - Lily said. - You take her from serious to Professor McGonagall take points from Slytherin ...

\- It's fun to see the Slytherins if they fucked Slytherin... - Peter said.

\- Oh, shut up ... mouse faced! - Audrey cried.

\- We have already signed up ... - James said.

\- Good for you! - Said Alice.

Lily was furious. She took your registration and with a spell burned it. She said:

\- Gosh, you're so annoying that I won't sign up more ...

\- You will run out only play because of this shit? - Audrey asked. - come off it , Lily.

\- I was with doubts if I wanted to play, now that I saw that he will play ... I give up, I prefer to study Potions with you ... ah, Audrey, me and the girls go to the library to study after the afternoon classes, comes you and the Sev with us ...

The group of friends had lunch. Peter came close to James and said,

\- Are you seeing? It's that Mudblood that're away from Lily's you, you have to do something ...

\- First ... - Remus said. - don't call her that. Second, nobody curses Lily, James ...

\- He's right ... - James said.

\- What is James, will you believe in that conversation? - Remus asked. - Are you in the face that is a lie ... What is your Peter?

\- Mine is that I'm the one who speaks the truth to my friend ...

\- He may be right ... - Sirius said. - That greasy not get away from the Lily and Lily does not care for James ...

\- Merlin! It is because James is doing this arrogant type and mistreating her friends ... - Remus said. - Let James, you're not so ...

\- Don't tell him ... - Peter said. - If I were you, I would send a dung bomb for that idiot ...

\- Don't do it! - Remus said.

\- Good idea ... - James said

In the afternoon Slytherin had class with Gryffindor Defense Against the Dark Arts. Audrey, Severus, Lily and her friends sat in the back and the Marauders were in front. In the middle of class, while students were doing a report, James took was to the table of Audrey and discreetly placed an envelope on it. Soon after, he went to his place.

Audrey opened the envelope, the bomb went off and his hands were full of content. All laughed at her.

\- Eeeeeew! Who was the bastard who did this? - Audrey cried, going to the front of the room.

\- Language Mrs. Snape.! - Said Professor Emery Reese.

\- I was here all the time ... - James said.

\- I know Mr. Potter. - Said Professor Reese.

Audrey looked at James with an innocent look, approached him and said:

\- I also know ... - she put both hands dirty dung on his face. - I trust you ... oops! I did a mess, sorry ...

The whole class, including Severus cried laughing. Professor Reese held the bridge of the nose and said:

\- Shut up before I take all points of the two houses. - He performed a spell cleaning Audrey and James. -. And you, Mrs. Snape, SIT!

Audrey was to the back, sat down and began to laugh with your friends. Lily said:

\- But you don't pay the same ... I want to die being your friend ...

Meanwhile Tobias was in his house restless. It had been days that he was not with his son and he does not take it any desire. Having sex with Eileen was good, but it was not the same. Severus' The innocence made him more excited. Eileen was in the kitchen. He called it with a cry:

\- Woman, make a floo call to Hogwarts!

\- For what?

\- MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! FAST! - And slapped the woman's face.

Eileen held the tears, threw the floo powder into the fireplace and said:

\- Hogwarts, Headmaster's office!

Soon enough, the head of Albus. He asked:

\- Who is it?

Tobias pushed his wife, who fell to the ground and said:

\- I am Tobias Snape, Severus father. I would like to talk to him, I am concerned.

Albus, which seemed to guess where everyone was, told:

\- He's in the library studying with her sister ... don't you want to talk to her too?

\- No, I don't ...

\- Do you want to come here?

\- Yup ...

Albus wrote a note asking the Minerva to find Severus. He handed the note to Fawkes, sent the bird look deputy Headmaster and said:

\- Well ... come and expect your child with me ...

Tobias eagerly waiting for the child while the phoenix looking for Minerva. The bird found the deputy Headmaster and handed him the note. The woman went to the library, found the brothers Snape and said:

\- Mr. Snape, your father is at the Headmaster's office and wants to talk to you ... - and pointed to Audrey. - You stay!

Severus was paler. He said:

\- Professor, I wanted my sister to come with me ...

\- LET'S GO! - Minerva said grabbing the boy's arm. - I DON'T HAVE TIME TO LOSE WITH YOU!

\- Go Severus ... - Audrey said.

The two left. Minerva grabbed Severus' arm so hard that he knew he would be marked.

After two minutes Audrey got up and left. Maria said:

\- But Professor McGonagall said ...

\- Sorry Maria, but I'm not there with her! I'll see my brother.

Minerva and Severus reached the Albus of office. They entered and were greeted by Tobias soon hugged his son. He asked:

\- Can we be alone?

\- Yes ... - Minerva said.

Albus and his colleague left, leaving father and son alone. Tobias took the child, sat in a chair, began to stroke her thighs and said:

\- Were You missing me?

\- No ... - Severus felt his father's erection. - Stop ...

Audrey, who was right behind Severus and Minerva, soon arrived quietly. She saw Albus and Minerva outside the room and before they could stop, was already entering. Minerva tried for the girl, but could not.

The girl walked in and saw Severus sitting on his father's lap, as he tried to take the boy's pants off. She said:

\- Daddy! I was scared missing you! - Said Audrey running Tobias, hugging him.

Tobias was livid with rage. Who sent for this girl? Just when the game was getting good ...

\- Your girl demon ... - Tobias said through clenched teeth. - I sent only call Severus.

\- I love you, Daddy! - Audrey said kissing his father in the face.

At this time Minerva walked in and saw the girl's affection demonstration. She said:

\- How cute, at least with you she is caring ... Well, I'll leave the three alone.

\- Don't! That's not necessary... I just came to see how they were and say that if they need some things ... ask for Taylor! Oh ... and don't even think to appear at Christmas! We will be very busy ...

\- But dad, we're still in October ... I want to spend Christmas with you and Aunt Eileen, a long time that we don't see it ... - Audrey said.

"But that girl ... who see false think it's true ..." - thought Severus.

\- Professor, I've seen my children, take me away NOW! - Tobias cried.

\- All right, all right ... - Minerva said. - But the last time you got so much time with Mr. Snape ...

\- I KNOW, BUT I ALREADY DID WHAT HAD TO DO! LET'S GO!

Minerva took the man to his house. After returning from the Floo Network, she saw the brothers looked at each other and said:

\- You don't have anything useful to do? Go, go! Ah ... what about you Mrs. Snape, are not allowed to practice Quidditch!

\- Uh ... but I didn't even signed, Professor ... - Audrey said.

\- What ever? And you, Mr. Snape ...

\- I also didn't do the inscription ... Quidditch is very annoying ...

\- Waste of time ... - Audrey said.

\- We prefer to study, huh Audrey? - Severus said.

\- GET OUT! - Minerva yelled slamming the office door behind them.

The brothers left the room. Severus rested his head on Audrey's shoulder and said:

\- Audrey, I don't know how to thank you!

\- Washing the head ...

\- Mudblood! - Severus said laughing.

\- I'll tell mom! - Said the sister laughing. - Let's go back to the Library? You all right?

\- We Will! I'm fine ... thank you ...

In the office, Dumbledore sat in his chair and gave a treat to Fawkes, looked at Minerva and said:

\- You found not their father's behavior strange when he saw the girl? When he was with the boy it took about 20 minutes, when the girl arrived he soon went away ...

\- Strange nothing ... this girl is a demon!

\- Your emotions are leading you to take measures selfish ... it seems that the girl is the one-who-must-not-be-named person ...

\- Now, I'm not being selfish! But you both advocates away from girl and when I take these attitudes with it, you don'thing!

Minerva left the room and left in silence Albus. He just lowered his head as Fawkes gave a sad trill. Albus asked:

\- What is it girl?

The bird shook his head and wings, went around a green smoke. Albus asked:

\- The father of Severus tried to abuse him in my office? This is absurd! I'll talk to Minerva now!

Fawkes bowed his head. Albus said:

\- Then Minerva is being unfair to the girl! Fawkes, go call the Minerva!

Fawkes left the room and soon after appeared with Minerva madder than ever. She said:

\- Now what?

\- Fawkes think Tobias is abusing Severus.

Minerva rolled her eyes. She said:

\- Look, I have more to do but to listen to bird singing ...

\- ENOUGH! LISTENING WOMAN, THAT YOUR ANGER THE GIRL TO GOING, BUT THINK! And if she's right? The boy lives in the corners sad ... I will investigate about it and I want your help, you know?

\- Yes ... sorry ... what do we do?

\- Tomorrow we look for the Ministry of Magic and report Severus' father for ill treatment and abuse ...

\- If it makes you happy ... but I think nothing will happen ... now I go to my room because there have real issues to deal with I ...

Minerva came out leaving thoughtful Albus. He looked at Fawkes and asked:

\- Happy now?

Fawkes gave him a glare. He said:

\- All right, all right, I'll take what you say seriously ...

Fawkes turned his head and pretended to sleep.

AN: People in the next chapter the Albus will seek the Ministry of Magic to report Tobias ...

Thank you!


	21. October, 07, 1971

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

Hi guys! I made a mistake, so the new chapter is the previusly one...

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not na English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

I would like to thank Guees that gave me a great tip and Dani Asmar Potter who favorited my Fic...

Kisses !

10/07/1971

Because of Remus' lycanthropy, Albus had to do some changes in Hogwarts Castle. As many students' parents wouldn't like to have a werewolf studying with their children, Albus almost begged Minerva to keep this secret from other people.

As Remus became very violent when turned to their safety was built a tunnel that ran from Hogwarts to a house in Hogsmeade, so he could be safe and not hurt anyone.

To avoid the visit of curious, Albus planted and made grow a tree with magic empowered to strike those who came near her. This tree was soon known as the Whomping Willow.

That Thursday Remus woke nervous. Full moon would be on Saturday and he always felt bad when he was becoming. He was also nervous because he would have to invent an excuse for your friends doesn't suspect his absence.

In the Slytherin common room, the day started better for Severus and Audrey. As its first class, with the Ravenclaws, was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Emery Reese, they didn't have Marauders to bother them. The brothers Snape were quieter since the event the previous week, mainly Severus, who knew his father would no longer bothering him at Hogwarts.

But the lull lasted a little. Minerva entered the room and nervous and told Severus:

– Listen, I don't know what you done in the last week at the Headmaster office, but I and Professor Dumbledore had to go to the Ministry of Magic to do a complaint of abuse against your father!

– What? – Audrey asked.

– None of your business! – Minerva said.

– She's my sister, she can know ... – Severus said.

– What she needs to know is keep her mouth shut! – Minerva said, leaving the room hurriedly.

– Gee, that repressed little woman ... I can swear that she is still a virgin ...

– Uh ... what does this have to do with her mood? – Asked Severus.

– Everything! As she wants sex she doesn't find anyone that fucks her, she is so sour that way ...

Severus shook his head. A Ravenclaw who was nearby and heard the conversation of the brothers, said:

– Guys, excuse join the conversation of you, but it should be with a spider web ...

The three burst into laughter. Professor Sprout glared at them, causing them to stop laughing. When the teacher turned and continued the class, Audrey asked Severus:

– Seriously, what happened in that room?

– I don't know ... I just know that you better be quiet, the teacher's already mad at us ...

– I am shitting and walking to her ...

– Oh Audrey, Professor Sprout until it is a good girl ...

The next class was flying under the Gryffindors. Lily approached Severus and Audrey and greeted them.

– Good morning guys! – Lily said.

– Good morning Lily! – Said the brothers Snape.

– What? You look sad ... – Audrey asked.

– Makes a long time since I wrote to Tuney and she didn't answer me ... she doesn't like me ...

– It's not that she doesn't like you ... Lily – Audrey said hugging her friend's waist. – She's just jealous that you are witch and she isn't ...

– Thank you ... you're a good friend ... the way, have you done this time? Professor McGonagall came out in the middle of class and when she returned she tava a beast ...

– She was telling me that my father will report for abuse ...

James, standing nearby overheard the conversation and said jokingly:

– Aaaawn, poor Seboso, is his dad hitting him?

– Back off, Potter! – Severus said.

– He has to hit him! – Sirius said. – If I had an ugly son like I took a beating him once a day to see if repairing his face!

– And the little friend comes defend the Baboo not know how to defend yourself ... – Severus said.

– Stop it Now! – Lily shouted.

– True ... – Audrey said. – I wonder how you can make fun of such a thing, abuse is a serious case ...

– But if it's with Seboso no problem ... – said Peter.

– You make me sick ... – Lily said. – Sev, excuse me if my question has exposed you so much ...

– All right ... it's not your fault that this little group is clueless ... the worst is that Professor McGonagall not want to call the parents of Audrey ...

– That's what she thinks! – Audrey said. – I'll write to Dad, even if it give me another detention ...

– Don't do that ... – Severus said. – Have you ever too burning for me ... keep quiet ...

– I'm decided! At lunch time I write a letter and Melaine leads to daddy ...

– Okay, now let's pay attention in class ...

Lupin looked at Audrey and motioned for her. He went to Madame Hooch and said:

– Professor, I need to go to the bathroom ...

– You can go ...

Two minutes later, Audrey went to Madame Hooch and made the same request. The teacher said:

– Wait Mr. Lupin back.

– But I'll do on my clothes !

–. Mrs. Snape, you are already a big girl, may well hold the pee ...

– But it is not pee and I'll do the clooooothes !

Classes heard the conversation and were laughing girl. The teacher slapped his forehead and said:

– Go girl, go girl, every thing I have to listen to ...

Audrey ran in the direction of the bathrooms. In the men's room door she found Remus. She said:

– It is good that you have to tell me is serious because because of you I won the fame to have diarrhea!

Remus didn't understand anything. He said:

– Is that Saturday is the full moon day and I don't know what I say to my friends for them not suspicious of my absence ...

Audrey thought for a moment, raised his index finger and said:

– I know! Will you say that your mother is sick ... look, I have to write a letter to my father, so I take and write to Jean write as if it were his father, telling you that she's evil and that wants you to spend the weekend with him ... like your father called?

– Gregory ... you do that for me?

– Of course ... friends are for these things ... after lunch I send the letter, when Jean sending me her letter I give to you ... by the way ... you want me to stay with you?

– But I can attack you ... you don't need to...

– Nonsense ... werewolves only attack humans ... I'll take you in my Animagus form, which is a little dragon ...

– All right ...

– Now let's get going because otherwise people will think I'm with diarrhea ...

– Thank you Audrey, I don't know what I would do if it wasn't you ...

They went back to class and no one made fun of Audrey because Madame Hooch kept a stern look on the courses. The rest of the class was quiet, but Peter had heard the conversation of the brothers Snape. He thought, "At the first opportunity I send a wink to Professor McGonagall, that the Baboo sends ..."

He started laughing. James asked:

– What was Peter?

– Man, Seboso mounted broom is too funny !

– You're right ... – James said laughing.

– Can you stop the two? – Remus said. – So Madam Hooch will draw attention to ...

– Okay Mom ... – said James and Peter.

At lunchtime Audrey ran for owlery, conjured a piece of parchment and a ribbon and wrote:

Daddy:

Professor McGonagall suspects that Tobias is abusing Severus and she refuses to write to you ...

Please contact me ...

Oh ... and tell that naughty Jean that doesn't fall her hand if she write on occasion for us ...

My kisses and Severo

Audrey

In the same parchment she wrote:

Jean:

I have a friend who is a werewolf, he has to hide in a house over the weekend and he wants an excuse for your dumb friends.

Please write a note as if it were his father, calling him to go to his house this weekend because he's sick. The name of my friend is Remus and his father is Gregory. Oh, another thing: I Grandpa spend the weekend with a werewolf and you with the face in the books, this sucks !

Aê spoke !

Audrey

Audrey approached Melaine and said:

– Go bitch take the letter to Daddy ...

The girl tied the letter in Owl leg and she flew.

While having lunch in the Great Hall with his friends, Peter wrote the following note:

Professor McGonagall:

Audrey is gossiping about you to her parents, if I were you I would move ...

James Potter

He put the paper in his pocket, put his hand on the belly and said:

– Guys, I have to go to the bathroom ...

– Creed, will you're disgusting! – Sirius said.

– Don't you think Peter is acting strangely? – Remus asked.

– He's not acting strangely, he's weird ... – James said. – But he is our friend ...

Peter ran to the bathroom, took a enroladinha and when he returned, folded the note in the form of Tsuru*, performed a spell and the ticket flew Minerva was eating. After he returned to his colleagues as if he had done nothing.

Minerva opened the note, read and almost choked on his food. She ran to the girl, pulled his ear and said,

– Girl, what you said to her adoptive parents about me?

– Oh, oh, oh, oh ... – Audrey said.

– What? Audrey is adopted? – Nancy asked laughing.

– It's a long story, isn't it? – Severus asked.

– Hey Professor, I just told them what you said today, you didn't say it was a secret ... – Audrey replied with an innocent voice.

– If not for James to tell me ... – called Minerva. – 50 points from Slytherin!

This time it was James who choked on his food. He said:

– But guys, I didn't do anything ...

– No need to lie dear ... – Minerva said softly. – 50 points to Gryffindor for loyalty ...

Students Gryffindor congratulated James as the Slytherin wanted to kill Audrey for the lost points. Although James not be getting the situation, he took advantage of it.

Albus didn't like what Minerva did with Audrey. He went to her and said:

– Let's finish eating ...

When they arrived at the table Albus said:

– What are you trying to do? With all the Slytherin hate Snape? They are no longer popular, if you continue taking them home the points for them, they will be massacred ...

– Now shut up ! They deserved it...

Remus went to Minerva and told her:

– Please don't punish Professor Audrey.

– No need to defend it dear, come back to eat ... – Minerva said softly.

– Because I asked her to help me with my little problem and she sent a letter to her sister pretend to be my father ... I will tell my friends I'm going home this weekend and decided to Audrey me help ...

– Poor thing, Minerva, you have been very unfair to the girl! – Said Albus.

Remus returned to his place. Albus stood up and said loudly:

– I heard that Mrs. Snape helped her friend, was punished and didn'thing about it.. For his courageous and loyal attitude to his friend, I give 50 points to Slytherin!

The Slytherin table, which was almost lynching Audrey began to congratulate her. The girl didn't understand anything.

In the afternoon, Minerva and Albus were the Ministry of Magic. She hated that situation. Having to go to the Ministry of Magic, make a report of one thing she was sure it would come to nothing, all because of an accusation unfounded given by a bird! Merlin, she had more to do!

They were the Floo Network. Arriving at the Ministry, they sought the Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold ** in her office. Albus and Minerva entered the woman's room and greeted her.

– Good afternoon, Minister. – Said Albus.

– Good afternoon, Minister. – Minerva said. – Good afternoon Albus and Minerva. – Millicent said. – To what do I owe the honor of the visit?

– We came to present a complaint about abuse of one of our students. – Albus answered.

– Great. And what is your opinion, Professor McGonagall?

– My opinion is that this is all a waste of time and that the Headmaster should find something to do instead of listening to a certain naughty bird ...

– What? – Asked Millicent Bagnold.

– It's my phoenix ... I can communicate with it ... – said Albus.

– But ... I'll call the boy's parents here ... because the prosecution ... of a bird ! – Said Millicent shocked.

– I know, I know it's absurd, we've let's go ... – Minerva said.

– ENOUGH! – Shouted Albus! – The father of this child is unemployed and a drunk, don't care about the child, has a daughter with another woman and gave permission for the girl's mother pay the expenses of his son! If this is not reason for complaint, I don't know what is!

– Well ... if the reasons are these, it costs nothing to investigate ... – Millicent said. – I'll see a social worker for this case. We will also hear the boy's parents, girl and boys ... after all these accusations are very serious! However, our social worker is on sick leave ... who is covering up your license is the employee's Bad Control Use of Muggle Artifacts, Mr. Weasley.

Millicent cast a patron and told him to call Arthur. Moments later came a young man appearing to be little more than 20 years, median height *** redhead with blue eyes and freckles on her face. He asked:

– How can I help you?

– You will have to go to his father of one student ... to investigate a case of abuse ...

– Professor Dumbledore ! Professor McGonagall! How long ... – Arthur said reaching out to them.

– Mr. Weasley! How good to see you again ! – Said Albus. – I'm proud of you ...

– What good to hear from you. Lady, I will seek the Promoter and we will take a subpoena for parents that student ... With Teacher license, Professor ...

After Arthur left the room Millicent said:

– Don't feel proud of this blood traitor ... for him Muggles and wizards should live in equality ...

– Nonsense ... – Minerva said. – He studied so much for this?

– He has this belief and we should not discriminate against you for it ... – said Albus. – He was a great student and became a good man, is what matters ...

– What matters is that we are losing too much time here and I have business to attend to at Hogwarts! – Minerva said impatiently. – Let's go!

Minerva and Albus returned to Hogwarts. She said:

– Are you happy now?

– Minerva ... that your attitude makes me very sad ... one day you'll regret this ...

– Excuse me! And out – she said to Fawkes who was giving a glare at her. – I'm not in the grace to you today ...

Endnotes Chapter

* Tsuru is a bird of origami. Peter sent the ticket to Minerva just as Draco sent a note to Harry in the 3rd book.

** Millicent Bagnold was Minister of Magic before Fudge.

*** Arthur measures 1.77m and the average height for men in the UK is 1.75 m.


	22. October, 09, 1971 – The subpoena

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not na English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

Kisses !

O ctober 9, 1971

Arthur was angry. He was obliged to deliver a subpoena to a person on a Saturday! That was the last straw! No one respected him! The social worker, Pierre Fontaine was very ill and He had to take a medical license. As the office of Arthur was frowned upon by the Ministry, he was practically forced to cover the colleague license without complaint. He was accompanied by the Promoter Michael Vierini, who was also not very happy with the situation. He said:

– Saturday is made to rest damn it ...

– You are right ... the weekend is for me to be with my little boy ...

They reached the Tobias house and knocked on the door. A big nose and grumpy man answered and said:

– What do you want? We don't want to buy anything!

– We didn't come to sell anything ... – said Michael. – I am the Promoter Michael Vierini and this and the replacement of Social Arthur Weasley Wizard. We came to bring a subpoena for you ...

– What is the complaint?

– Abuse committed to his son Severus ...

Michael read the document:

Notification of Abuse

For the defendant Tobias Snape and possible lawyers:

Please BE NOTIFIED, that at October 18, 1971 at 8:30 at the Ministry of Magic, located in London, England, the Promoter Michael Vierini will move the Ministry to investigate the crime of abuse committed at the lowest Severus Tobias Snape, committed in 1971.

Please be notified that even at the time and place specified above, the Promoter Michael Vierini will request an in camera inspection by the Court of all documents requested in the subpoena.

In the alternative, Michael Vierini proposes that this motion will continue until the Court's decision on the admissibility of child abuse allegations in 1971 that are the subject of that instruction. Finally Michael Vierini asks this Ministry in camera to document enjoined to determine which, if any, must be provided to the Defendant for review and copying.

This motion will be based on thisn'tification on the Declaration of Michael Vierin, the memorandum of points and offered archived authorities attached the documents and archived recordings at the hearing, as well as evidence that may be presented at the hearing.

Michael read another document:

THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC London, through this police authority hereby endorses Promoter Michael Vierini, legal career State, as diction of the Wizengamot, come, very respectfully, the presence of Your Excellency, represented by DE shipping WARRANT SEARCH AND SEIZURE WARRANTS in order to search and seize possible evidence converge to the factual and legal grounds on alianhavados, appearing as represented and according to the table below address.

After reading, Tobias said,

– And what documents are those that I have to present?

– The documents that you will need to present are your personal documents. – Said Arthur. – And the documents to be attached in the process are the investigation of the boy's life on their family life and any interviews to the neighbors to collect their views on you.

Tobias was paler than it was. He hissed:

– I refuse to talk without my lawyer! – Tobias screamed. – And you aren't a Social Worker!

– I see ... – Arthur said. – I'm here because our social worker is on a medical license, but as he doesn't come back, I Assumption his responsibilities. The Ministry will give you a lawyer so start investigations. I ask the Lord that must inform us if you want to move out of home ...

– You won't find anything against me ... – Tobias said through clenched teeth. – Now if you'll excuse me ...

Tobias slammed the door in Arthur and Michael's face that were horrified. Trembling with rage Tobias went to the basement looking for his wife. When he arrived, Eileen was preparing a potion. He punched in the back of her head and cried:

– WOMAN! ME EXPLAINS WHAT IS this crap! – He shouted to the notification of the Ministry of Magic in the hands.

Eileen swallowed the tears, turned to her husband, took notice and read. His bitter feature was frightened. As someone could find out? Does that damn girl could tell someone?

– Here it is written that a social worker accompanied by a promoto to find out what life is like those pests here and talk to them. If they find some proof that I'm eating the boy I'll go to Azkaban!

The frightened of Eileen turned into a smile. She said:

– You said if anyone finds out ... when these idiots are coming?

– Next week ...

– So let's get the house and the room of pests clean for anyone to find out anything ...

– Good idea ... good woman ... I'll give affection to you tonight.

Eileen smiled wickedly. At last, after so long she would receive the care he deserved ... she began to cast spells in the house to give it an air of cleanliness and tidiness. She fought so hard for this man, would not let two pests ruin all ...

A week before the full moon, Remus had to take the Wolfsbane Potion to be able to hide in the house that Albus prepared for him as a harmless wolf. Every full moon he had to go to the house to become and be alone. But sometimes he forgot to drink the potion that Audrey had prepared for him and he was aggressive, screamed, threw objects on the walls and biting. So people passing by that house thought she was amazed and gave her the name of the Shrieking Shack.

22:30 hours Audrey left hidden from her bedroom and found Remus in the garden. He said:

– You don't need to do this ...

– Don't talk nonsense ... I'm your friend ... now let's go before you become in school and then going to do shit ...

Remus felt a lump in my throat. He always took a passive attitude toward it because the Marauders and she would spend the night with him not to leave him alone ...

They came to the house at 22:40. Less than ten minutes later, Lupin began to feel the transformation.

Remus started to growl and his head stretched, as well as his body. His shoulders were bent, his hands became claws and began to grow hair on your body. As he turned, he looked at Audrey angrily and moved it. She said:

– Oh what the fuck ! You forgot to take your fucking potion ...

She soon became the dragon and Remus looked at her apprehensive. Thinking that the dragon was a threat, Remus began to throw objects in him, who played them away with his tail. Outside the house, people passed, heard noises and went commenting that it was all the work of ghosts.

Two hours later, Remus tired and looked at Audrey. The girl put her tongue out and started beating the tail on the ground, like a dog.

At this time, outside the house, a couple passed by and heard it all. The woman said:

– Creed, this house has ghosts ! Look, are destroying everything !

– This house is the Shrieking Shack ... – said the man.

– The Shrieking Shack ... good ... – the woman replied. – Let's go before these ghosts settle out of the house ...

Inside, Audrey took a leg of a chair, was closer to Remus and put the wood nearby. She grunted and Remus, angry, threw his leg away. She ran, took the wood again and handed it to him again. They were repeating this until they get tired.

When morning came, Remus and Audrey returned to the human form and back to Hogwarts. Later, Audrey found Severus and said:

– We go to the library to look for what the fool your mother did to you that day ...

The two went to the library and after a long search, Audrey found the curse that Eileen had thrown his brother. She said:

– Look Severus, this curse is called fidelita Sphaera*, a ball fidelity. That day you came into my room and Eileen aunt fought with us, she took several pieces of hair with our bulb. With the wires she made the ball and our father took advantage of your fear to make you promise not contain anyone on the abuse ...

– Why fidelity?

– Because if one of us tell the secret to someone, you can die by suffocation ... this curse made a kind of magical necklace around your neck which is activated every time one of us tries to tell the secret to anyone .. . why do you feel suffocated every time we tried to tell ...

– As this curse can be broken?

– If someone discovers by chance, the ball falls apart. Another way would we find that damn ball ...

Neither Severus nor Audrey were happy with the news. The curse that Eileen launched in Severus would be difficult to prove that they Tobias sexually abused him. If they were lucky, they could only prove negligence he suffered.


	23. October, 9, 1971 - Michael's visit

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not na English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

Kisses !

October 18, 1971 – Morning

Remus was apprehensive. He didn't like to lie to your friends about your absence, but he didn't want anyone to know his lycanthropy. At breakfast ,, while the Marauders were eating, Remus nearly fell in contradiction:

– And your mother, how are you?

– How?

Audrey was listening to the conversation, quickly conjured a marble and shot in the head and Remus. He shouted:

– Ai !

– His mother all right, it is my father's patient! – Audrey said her desk.

– Oh, Mudblood, see if it gets in your ! – Peter shouted.

Audrey went to the Gryffindor table and said:

– Your mouse faced, shut your mouth! I just walked into the conversation because Remus is my friend ...

– And what she has is serious, Remus? – James asked.

– It's a Muggle disease called Myeloma.

– Get out of Snape! – James shouted.

– I'm here because this disease is rare in the world of Muggles, but as her doctor is my father, his tapirs, I can tell you better about it ...

James grimaced and said:

– Go ... sit there and tell us about this disease...

– My father commented on the condition of Mrs. Lupin because she is my friend's mother...

– But it wasn't his father who was sick? – Asked Peter.

– No, your beast ... a day Miss Lupin became ill and she couldn't get out of bed. She tried several mediwizards, but none could find out what she had. Mr. Lupin met my father near King's Cross Station and desperate told his story to him. My father told them to go to the hospital where he works and there he took the exam.

– What thing is this? – Asked Sirius.

– Myeloma occurs when an uncontrolled growth of the plasma cells – which are part of the immune system and are producing antibodies. When they increase much, these structures can accumulate inside and outside of the spinal cord to reach multiple sites in general bone. This disease is so rare that reaches four people for each 100,000 inhabitants.

– But as she got this disease? – Asked Sirius.

– Pepople contract câncer, it isn't an infectious disease, so no one gets cancer like a flu. It is genetic, but you can't say that their appearance is connected only to the hereditary factor.

– How did his mother found out she had it? – James asked.

– Dad said she had a lot of pain in the bones and began to have urinary infection, immunity because it fell ... Remus have to go home to help her because because of excess calcium she has mental confusion ..

– Oh ... – James said. – Now, get out Snape!

Remus took her friend to her desk and said,

– Audrey, you saved my life !

– Glad I helped you ... you need to talk to my father to know more about the disease, I will write to him for him to send a letter explaining everything to you ...

– You don't need to...

– Yes I do! We contradicted ourselves and Peter realized ... for them to believe we have to know more about it!

– How do you know about this disease?

– My father's oncologist, who deals only with people suffering from cancer. Severus was sleeping at home and he showed interest in Dad's service and he talked a little about Myeloma ...

– Oh ... I see ... I will return to my desk ...

Remus came close to Severus and said:

– Good morning Severus!

– Good morning Lupin ...

– Remus to you ...

– Okay ... Remus ... why are you so glad?

– Your sister helped me to talk about the disease Mom ... your dad is trying ...

Severus raised an eyebrow and Said:

– Ah ... yes ... if I don't work with potions, I want to be na oncologist like Mister... Taylor

– Good Severus ... the important thing is to do what we like ...

October 18, 1971 – afternoon

Arthur and Michael went to Snape's hose to watch Severus' family. As they started visiting Eileen and Tobias they began to ascertain the economic and social conditions of the family and ask the treatment Severus received, thus proving the abuse report was true or false.

Michael sent Snape couple sit down on the sofa, took a form that was in his briefcase and began to ask some questions:

– What is the routine of their children?

Tobias said:

– They wake up early every day, eat breakfast, play with a little friend who lives near by, read somethins, have dinner and sleep early.

– Why the girl came to live with you? How did you react to the fact her husband have a daughter with another?

Eileen said:

– That girl is a powerful witch with a violent temper. On your 11th birthday she tried to kill her sister and their biological mother left her here with us. We greeted her with affection and she is a daughter to us.

– What is the behavior of their children here at home?

Tobias said:

– Their behavior is equal to two children 11 years old ...

What is the girl's behavior?

Tobias said:

– She regretted what did and didn't try to kill his brother, but sometimes she has an explosive behavior ...

– So she was sent here because his mother couldn't educate her?

Tobias said:

– Yes ...

– Why do you have left the girl's mother fund the studies of the two?

Tobias said:

– We love them, but we are unable to care for them ... Hogwarts is a very expensive school ...

– We can see their room?

Eileen said:

– Yes ... come with me ...

Michael went to Severus' room with Eileen. She performed a silencing spell in the room and asked:

– Can I talk to you alone? – Eileen asked.

– Oh.. yes you can...

Meanwhile Arthur went to Audrey's room to check. Eileen said:

– Come here ... – she said, taking Michael to Severus' bed.

Michael sat on the bed and saw that the woman opened two buttons of her blouse and said,

– Please, I can't lose my husband ... – she approached him, rubbing on her hip.

Michael felt his penis stay erect. He said:

– If your husband is innocent I will ... ah ...

Eileen put his hand inside of Michael's pants, grabbed his cock and began to masturbate him. Michael began to moan with pleasure.

– Please ... I feel so alone ... you have to help me ... – she took the hand of the promoter to her vagina. – I feel very alone ... – she said massaging a man's testicles.

– Oh ... I ... I see ... mmmmf ... oh ... what I can do ...

– What will I do without my husband? – Asked Eileen doing Michael introduce two fingers into her vagina. – I'm too young ...

Michael didn't support more. He took the woman and laid her on the bed and began to kiss her with madness. He opened his shirt, lifted her bra and started sucking her right breast.

– Ooooohhh... Miss Snape ... I need to make more visits ... to find out ...

– Yes ... how many ... ah ... you waaaant ... – she said, rubbing her hip soon.

Eileen was enjoying. Michael wasn't violent as Tobias. Michael started sucking his neck and moan in pleasure. He stroked her belly and was down to her hand until she go under the Eillen skirt. He took off her panties the woman and began to massage her clitoris, realizing that she was ready for it.

Michael opened his pants, lay down on the bed and took off his member. Eileen was on all fours and began to lick it, as if it were the most delicious ice cream. He said:

– Oooohh... yes ... yes I will help her husband.

Eileen sucked Michael's member until he cum in her mouth. She stood up, bit his ear and said,

– Your taste is a wonder ...

Hearing that Michael was excited again. He pushed Eileen in bed again and began to penetrate her. She grabbed her hair and said:

– Ah ... faster, please ...

The thrusts were getting faster until both reached orgasm. Michael recovered the clothes of the two with a spell, came close to Eileen and said:

– I will do everything that you want ... – he ran a hand in her vagina for up skirt. – You just need to pay me ...

Eileen broke the spell of silencing and the two were close to Arthur. Michael said:

– Look Miss, I didn't see any problem in the Severo room. Arthur, you've found something in the girl's room?

– No Michael, her room is simple but neat ...

– The same I talk about the boy's room ... So let's go Arthur!

– All right ... See you gentlemen. – Eileen said.

– See you Miss! – Said Arthur.

– Ah, the trial of her husband will be next week ...

Eileen came home, went to the bathroom, filled the tub with warm water, undressed and began to bathe thinking about Michael. She brought her hand to her pussy and began stroking it with pleasure, remembering what had happened. Tobias went into the bathroom, saw the woman excited and asked:

– What was? 're Thinking of me?

– Huh? Yes... Yes ...

– So come on!

Tobias took the tub woman, threw her to the ground, took off his pants and underwear and started to penetrate her with such violence that was even hurting her ...

– Oh ... yes ... wet and delicious ... ah ...

He came to orgasm, left his wife lying on the floor and left to drink. She stood up took the towel and went to her room to dress. She stroked his aching sex and concluded that what happened to Michael was much better. She dressed and went downstairs to prepare dinner for her husband.


	24. October 25, 1971 - The Trial of Tobias

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not na English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

Kisses !

Audrey and Severus form to the Ministry with Albus and Minerva. They arrived there on time and as Minerva didn't want to be in that place, she walked very quickly. When they reached the Judgment Hall, Severus was paler nervousness and Audrey was hopeless. The brothers looked at Tobias Snape and Eileen who looked at them with a disguised calm, as if they had nothing to fear.

Audrey pulled Severus aside and said:

– Look at their faces, are well calminhos, there has bust–up...

Severus became more nervous. He said:

– I'm in a real mess...

– No, you're not! Look, if this fucking judgment doesn't help us, I have a plan, but you may not know ... Just trust me ...

– Okay, but doens't get into trouble because of me ...

– Trust me Severus! Remember, always together ... your problems are my problems ... ah, I wrote to Dad and Mom, they will be here.

– Why? They aren't my parents ...

– Don't say that! They love you as if you were the little one! I told you not to be afraid of Dad, he's fighting to get you these animals !

– Quiet ...

– Quiet, but you are still afraid, your fool!

Minerva saw that the brothers were Snape back and shouted:

– Come on! We don't have the hole day !

The Judgment Hall was like Muggle court. The people involved in the process and the Taylor family arrived and sat down. When the trial began, all rose and Millicent said:

– On behalf of the law, I invite you to examine impartially this cause and to utter your decision according to your conscience and the dictates of justice!

Tobias and Michael's lawyer said together:

– So I promise it!

All sat up. Millicent said:

– We are here to investigate abuse against the Mr. and the Miss Snape.

Tobias approached his son and asked Tobias with tearful voice:

– Can I kiss my children? I'm so miss them ...

– Oh, yes, of course ... – said Millicent.

Tobias went to their children and gave a hug and a tender kiss on each. He told Severus:

– Oh my son, I hope this is resolved soon, daddy Love you. – he told Audrey between teeth – you will see that this shit will come to nothing, useless demon!

– What? This shit will come to nothing? I didn't understand... Dad – called Audrey.

– I said nothing, daughter, sit down ...

"Little bitch, I need to be more careful with this plague!" – Tobias thought angrily.

Tobias and Eileen sat near the children. Severus began to sweat cold with fear. He sat between Albus and Audrey, to protect yourself. He began to tremble with fear and feel sick, because of that whole situation. Millicent hit the hammer on the table to announce the start of the trial, making Severus jump.

Audrey held her brother's hand and said:

– Don't be afraid, I'm here with you ...

– Be quiet boy, everything will be OK ... – Albus said tenderly.

– Severus Snape Tobias, approach the bench. – Called Michael.

Severus nervously went to the place indicated. He looked at the crowd in front of him and sadly realized that the Taylor family was there as they had promised. Victoria, Richard and Jean waved to him, to comfort him.

– Now I call the Prosecutor Michael Vieri to make questions. – Millicent said.

– Are you Mr. Snape, right? – Asked Michael.

– Y–yes ...

– Great. I'm Michael Vieri. We are here because we received the charge that his father abused the you, is this correct?

Severus felt his throat tighten. He thought:

"This must be the curse ... what the hell !"

– Y–yes ... – replied Severus avoiding looking at people.

– As they abused you if you have no visible scar?

– But I have scars, sir ! If you want, I can show!

– Yes, yes, of course ... and it's my understanding that you live fighting with her sister and she has an extraordinary strength ...

– What is He trying to do? – Asked Albus.

Minerva rolled her eyes and said:

– His service, of course ...

– THAT'S A LIE ! I beat her, but she never hit me !

Tobias's lawyer said:

– It is also my understanding that the girl was out of the house for almost killing his sister in a fit of rage ...

– BUT THIS ISN'T TRUE, mother tells them the truth! – Cried Jean.

– PROTEST! cried Millicent. – Mrs. Taylor, containing his daughter or she will have to leave the room.

– But this man're lying, I ...

– PROTEST! cried Millicent. – Mrs. Taylor, refrain yourself!

– So you say that the deputy director of his school's lying? – Asked Michael.

– No! She just doens't know the truth ...

At this time Michael looked at Eileen that began to creep into it. He started thinking in moments of pleasure as you would with the woman and said:

– If she's not lying, who is lying is you ! You say that the Hogwarts board is negligent with your students?

– She's not lying, she just doens't know what happens at home ... – Severus said in a choked voice. – Just get the initial tests that you will see what I'm talking verda ...

– ARE YOU TRYING TO DEFAME THE SCHOOL, BLASTED BOY! – Called Minerva.

– Minerva sit back and let the boy talk ... – said Albus.

– Stoooop it! ! This isn't a judgment, is a massacre against my brother!

– PROTEST! cried Millicent. – Mrs. Taylor, containing his other daughter or she will also have to leave the room.

– Wait a minute! This boy're saying that our school overlooking the exams of students? – Called Minerva. – These boys are liars, their father is a pity he doens't know how to take care of them! His problem is your financial situation!

Audrey closed her eyes to control himself. She said:

– But you Vieri, my brother's saying the truth. The mediwitch didn't look at his exam, she was more Worried ...

– ORA SHUT UP GIRL! – Minerva shouted hitting the Audrey's face.

– Wait, this woman knocked on my daughter! – Shouted Victoria! – This is immoral!

– Live it, Mom, what matters is the Sev ... – Audrey said to tears.

– Tobias Snape, turn. – Said Michael.

The man with a wronged air headed toward the bench and sat down.

– Lord Snape, you drink too much?

– No, I don't drink even at parties, alcohol is harmful to health ...

Audrey and Severus began to cry silently. That false man! On the side of his parents, Jean began to cry too.

– When you get angry, what do you do?

– Cooper, a backpack exercise. Running is good for calming the nerves ...

– What about your children? How do you treat them at home?

– They are my treasures, God's miracles ! After I lost my job at the factory I help my wife at home with their potions to have money for the two ... I have nothing in this life, all my money is for health, food and study, is all for them ... – Tobias started to pretend he was crying. – I don't understand what I'm doing here ...

– If I had to, would you let us to use Veritaserum to prove what you are saying?

– Yes ... well ...

Millicent said:

– Ping the Veritaserum on his tong ...

Michael dripped three drops of Veritaserum in Tobias language, redid the questions and Tobias said the same thing. Severus was panicked. No one believed his story, his father tricked everyone in the trial ... He felt like crap, hated by everyone.

Millicent was forward and said loudly:

– Due to lack of evidence, this court finds you Tobias Snape innocent!

Tobias smiled with happiness. He came close to Severus and said:

– You see boys, the truth came to light ... Daddy will miss you ...

After he came close to Audrey, hugged her and said in his ear:

– You lost, bitch! Severus is my personal bitch ...

Michael Tobias and the lawyer approached him. Michael said:

– You see how easy it was ... Just be more careful next time ...

Eileen said:

– But ... and the Veritaserum ...

– Water dye ... We can't take risks ...

Tobias, Eileen, Michael and Tobias Lawyer started laughing. Michael called Eileen in a secluded corner and said:

– Take this parchment ... then have the address, the day and the time for us to meet ...

– Yes ... I miss ... – she put his hand in her vagina. – Just thinking about us I'm already excited ...

Michael felt a vibration in the penis. He said:

– Tonight we house to celebrate ...

– Yes ... now let's go before anyone suspicious ...

Meanwhile, Severus rose from the bench and was staggered to his sister. Getting close to her, he almost fell and Audrey grabbed. Victoria and Richard went to the children and the woman said:

– I'm sorry boys, I feel it. – She began to cry. – But at least at Christmas the two go home, even if I have to kidnap you ...

– Thank you Taylor ... – Severus said hugging woman.

Jean approached the brother hugged him and said:

– Sorry if I fumbled, but these idiots put the court in his pocket ...

Audrey approached his mother and said softly to anyone noticing:

– Mom, don't be sad ... Look, I have a trump card, just give me £ 100.00 pounds surreptitiously.

Victoria gave the money to his daughter and said:

– Take care of your brother ... and don't do bullshit !

Audrey put the money in her pocket. Minerva came and with always angrily said:

– Now boys no more drama! – Said, dragging Audrey and Severus. – COME ON!

– Don't be stupid, it doens't seem that educated woman who came to our house talking about Hogwarts ... – said Victoria. – And I have not forgotten you knocked on my daughter! Can't deal with people, will take care of animals!

Audrey said:

– Forget it ... Mom is worried about Severus ...

Richard hugged her two brothers and said:

– See you my children ... Daddy loves you very much ...

Minerva came out with Severus and Audrey. When he was away from Taylor she said nervously:

– So this poor man to ship this plague for it, they deserve ...

After Minerva, Albus, Audrey and Severus went to Hogwarts for the floo network, Minerva said:

– You, Mr. Snape should be ashamed to make their parents go through this and you, Mrs. Snape, two weeks of detention.! – Called Minerva.

– I didn'thing ...

– ENOUGH! – Shouted Albus. – Minerva, they are nervous, have feelings! Annulled arrest! Go to the common room boys ...

Minerva departed brothers Snape too angry. They went to the boys' dormitory Slytherin not caring if someone were to find them, lay in bed Severus, Audrey hugged him and began to cry. Severus said,

– Don't Cry ...

– Sorry Severus ... I don't resign myself that we could get rid of this curse and that bitch screwed up ... that his mother must have given bulacha pro promoter, only to ...

– Must yourself, you saw the looks she changed for him ...

– DAUGHTER OF A BITCH! She paid me! Today I'll stay with you, don't give a hungry ...

They closed the canopy bed and slept sad.

In the Director room, Fawkes was dissatisfied. She pecked Minerva and Albus nonstop:

Peck! Peck! Peck!

– Oh, disgusting bird! – Minerva said nervously. – Stop pecking me!

– Looks like she didn't like what we did ... – said Albus. – Come on Girl ... Oh!

Fawkes pecked Albus' finger and flew away.

– Damn it, Albus, even the birds make us idiots ! ***

– Let Minerva, was not that bad ... now we can lay our heads on the pillows with the awareness that we did our job ...

– We did our work? That little bugger will see the arrests that I'll give it to her ...

– Minerva, you takes very seriously this girl ...

– Now shut up! – Minerva said leaving the room. – I just don't kill this bird because it is immortal ...

Endnotes

Little Friends ...

... I know a lot of people wanted to see Tobias fucking that trial ... but ... was not this time ... don't be mad at me, follow you will see what awaits ...

A thousand kisses amanteiguentos !

*** I wrote this because I live next to a house under construction to who turns 20 being built and live in it some doves that hide when the hosts appear. Then my mother says to the doves make the sucker people in this house ...


	25. December 20, 1971 – Going home

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not na English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

Thanks for my new Followers HallowRain8587 and Missyick and for all my followers... Kisses for you!

HallowRain8587 – I am enjoying reading the story. The fact that English is not your first language is not a problem to me because the content and plot are very good. Thank you again.

December 20, 1971 – Going home

Christmas holidays began at Hogwarts. Grifinoria won the Cup and the Marauders made a lot of jokes on the Slytherins, mainly on Severus and Audrey.

Severus didn't care about the jokes, He was nervous because he knew he would have to return to his home and his father. To his surprise and indignation, Audrey seemed to be quiet, oblivious to events. Lily wasn't with them, she was with her friends in another car. Severus could take no more and asked,

– How can you stay calm in such a situation?

– What a situation? Oh ... Severus, be at peace, Tobias won't touch you ...

– How do you know? Audrey, you can't stay all the time on my tail, you have your life ...

– Just calm down and trust me ...

In another wagon, Sirius and James laughed and chattered:

– Ah, the Christmas holidays ... James, do you have anything in mind?

– Nothing, Sirius and you?

– If only we had the address of greasy for us pester them on vacation ... man, it would be great...

– Address ... wait a minute!

James looked at Remus and with a mischievous air, said:

– Remus, Audrey gave you a paper, and said something about address, that paper was that?

– Paper... no ... leave me alone ...

– Give me this paper... I heard very well tell you that she wasn't to let Severus see ...

– No ... I said, leave me alone ...

James jumped on Lupin and rummaged in his pockets. He picked up a piece of paper and said triumphantly:

– Aha! I knew I would find! Let's see:

_"Lupin ... let's see how far will the idiocy of Potter ... keep this crap in your pocket ..._

_Oh, James, will take in the middle of your ass!_

_Ass: Audrey. "_

James crumpled the paper furiously as Peter and Black I laughed so hard that their sides hurt. James shouted,

– Audrey your bitch, I know you're listening, you'll pay me!

From his wagon, Lily and her friends laughed. Isabella asked,

– What was this? I always thought it was woman who had _PMS_ ...

– Audrey did something to him... – Melina said looking at Lily. – Do you know something?

– No ... but well I wanted to know ... poor Baboo ...

The brothers Snape heard James shouting and laughing from their car. Severus asked,

– What did you do this time?

– I gave a paper for Remus saying that James was an idiot, and he has fallen for that like a sucker...

In fact it took two Remus tickets. One was her mother's home address it if he needed the Wolfsbane Potion and the other was the ticket that James read. She knew that her enemy was watching Remus, so she decided to play a trick to it.

Soon after Severus slept in the arms of Audrey and the trip went peacefully. Before reaching the station, Audrey said:

– Sev, Sev listen to me. When you get home, surreptitiously goes to room and tucks under the bed ...

Sleepy, Severus asked:

– Are we going to sleep under the bed?

Audrey sighed and continued:

– No asshole ... you stick under the bed, not strip the chest pocket and when I cry, you run. Oh, and see if you don't sleep, did you understand?

– Yes, I did...

Arriving at the station Severo realized with sadness that Audrey's parents weren't there to meet them. He and Audrey found Lily and her friends, took leave of them and waited Tobias get them.

After half an hour, when they got home, Severus did what Audrey ordered. The room he heard her scream:

– Aunt Eileen, I'm going to the house of Lily and I'll be back soon! Did you hear?

Severus heard the mother scream:

– Of course I heard you idiot! Go and take a long time!

Under the bed, Severus began to tremble with fear. So that his sister told him to get under the bed! Traitor! She would have fun with Lily, and he'd be there with the spiders ...

Half an hour later Tobias entered the room and found Severo reading a book in bed. He took his son's book, threw it on the ground, lay on top of him and said in his ear:

– My son .. how long ... Dad was missing you... now without that plague us will enjoy ...

– That's right! – Said Severo giving a kick in Tobias's penis.

– Ugh! Now you will ... aaaaaaaah! My nose!

Tobias took a punch in the nose. He shouted:

– Eileen! Eileen his beast! He hit me in the nose!

Eileen came to Severus' room and saw her husband with a bloody nose and Severus in attack position. She saw everything and cried:

– AAAAI! What was this! Out! Out of my house, bratty girl!

– Girl?

– Of course it's a girl! With such strength and such determination! She must have taken the Polyjuice Potion! Out! And take your brother with you! Come on honey, let me take care of your nose ...

Audrey went to Severus' room and shouted:

– Stand back and RUN!

Severus left under the bed and saw himself, he asked:

– Audrey?

– Shut up and run, in the way I explain it to you ...

They left the house running and after a while, Audrey stopped a taxi. It was a bearded young man dressed in hippie fashion and smoking one stinking thing. He asked:

– Are you the twins?

– Young man, take us to this address! – Audrey said to the taxi driver.

– Boy, you is aware that Manchester is 40 kilometers from here?

– Yes I know! – Audrey said showing the money to the man. – One hundred pounds paid to travel?

– Ooooh, pays yes! It is only 85 pounds ...

– So the 15 pounds left over is for you sulerar ... Rush, bro!

He picked up a marijuana cigarette and asked:

– Can I smoke this stop while I take you?

– Yes, you can ...

Severo told Audrey:

– That weird guy ... he's talking about and dragged's with the red–eye ...

– This should be marijuana, a bundle drugs ... let him smoke ... his mother allows it*...

– Now you can explain to me what's going on?

– Simple ... I know that Tobias was going to be horny after all this time ... I set this trap for him to be angry at us and drive us home ...

– Brilliant! But ... why didn't you tell me?

– Because you could screw it up ... it gets cold, it worked, didn't it?

– He ... thanks ...

As the taxi driver ran like mad, 25 minutes later they arrived at the home of Taylor. Audrey hissed and his mother went to answer the door. She asked:

– Severus, you have a twin?

– Let us go as soon as I'll explain, let Severus! – Audrey said.

As soon as the three entered Audrey returned to her form. When Victoria saw who the real Severus, she hugged him tenderly and said:

– My son, I miss you! How are you? You are so skinny ...

– I missed you miss Mom ... – said Audrey jealous.

The three listened to Jean laugh. She walked over and said:

– Audrey is jealous! Audrey is jealous!

– Take in your ass! – Said the sister.

– Language, Audrey! – Said the mother hugging her. – I was with miss you too, you silly ... go up there and strip the clothes from his brother! By the way, how cute, you grew're almost as tall as him...

"I'll be taller than him ..." – thought Audrey.

Audrey broke the spell and your clothes back to normal. Meanwhile Jean hugged his brother and said:

– Good thing you're going to spend Christmas here, what you did to get to come?

– I didn't do anything, Audrey broke Tobias's nose... – said Severo.

The three siblings giggled. Their mother, with feigned anger, said:

– Your violent ...'ll finish dinner, soon your father comes starving ...

– Is Mr Taylor working? – Asked Severus.

– Yeah yeah ... – said Jean. – He works day in, day out ... he went to work today, tomorrow he is with us ...

– What do you mean? – Severus asked intrigued.

– His Work journey is 12 for 36 hours. He works 12 hours and 36 ... rests in practice is to work every other day ...

– What a cool ... – said Severo ...

– Let's watch TV ... – Audrey said. – At Hogwarts there's no television ...

– YOU WERE THAT TIME WITHOUT ANY TELEVISION! – Shouted Jean. – What medieval school...

– Jean! Severus' not used to television, don't do drama! – Cried Victoria. – Go take a shower three! And Severus, lava that head, your hair is stinking!

– Yes ma'am ... – he said Severo resigned. – I see Jean, left me ...

The girls started laughing and Severus grimaced. The three brothers went up to shower and then to Audrey happiness were watching a program that Severus learned that it was Cartoon. A while later came Richard. He came, he saw the boys watching television and said:

– Hmmm ... fried smell of fish and chips ... Severus! – He said taking the boy in his arms and planting a kiss on his cheek.

Severus stiffened with hug and kiss, but felt welcomed.

– Let's eat, his mother put a lot of effort into the dinner ... oh how cute, washed your hair ...

– Good evening to you too Dad ... Audrey said.

– Good evening daughter ... – said Richard Severo putting down and picking up his daughter on his lap.

– I also to jealous ... – Jean said. – All this just because he washed the head ...

– Girls, stop it! – Their father said. – I go to the cellar, wait for me!

Soon after, he returned with a bottle of Sparkling Brut. Severus saw the bottle and got scared. Audrey said:

– Relax ... Daddy drinks not done Tobias ...

– You're right ... I'm a doctor daughter ... if you have an emergency I have to go running to the hospital, so Severus I can't get drunk ... but a little won't hurt ...

Severus was relieved. Jean held the glass to her father and he said:

– No way Jean! You're too young!

Severus and Audrey laughed sister who kicked the shin of the two. After dinner the brothers were watching television with her parents and went to sleep.

Severus woke up to go to the bathroom and realized he was scared in Tobias's house! He tried to call her sister, but her voice didn't come out. Tobias appeared and said:

– What guy is that? Don't you remember? Audrey ran off and left you ... let's son, will make Dad happy ...

Severus woke with a scream. Richard heard the screaming boy his room and was helping him. He saw the boy sitting on the bed crying. He approached the child and asked:

– What it was? We had a nightmare?

Severus woke uo with Richard near by him. Trembling, he said:

– I'm sorry sir! I'll sleep again, I promise!

– Don't be scared, come on ... I won't hurt you ...

– Don't bother me sir, please ...

– Come to the kitchen, I'll do a little something for you ...

Richard took the hand of Severus and took him to the kitchen. He said:

– Sit ...

Severus sat down and was shaking with fear. The man noticed and asked,

– Are you cold?

– No sir ...

The boy saw Richard open the fridge, pick up milk, open the kitchen cabinet, get some pots going to a strange mobile, light the fire and heat the milk. The man said:

– Hot milk with cinnamon... your grandmother's recipe... helps to sleep and warm, if you have cold ... it takes milk, brown sugar and cinnamon. Tomorrow his sisters will die of jealousy !

Severus smiled at Richard. He was afraid of him and he was only worried about his sleep ...

Richard cooled the boy milk passing it from one mug to the other, gave the mug to him, poured himself and said:

– See if okay and drink ...

The boy drank and loved the milk. He said:

– Are you a delight, thanks ...

They drank milk. After a while Richard realized that his son was getting sleepy, caught him in his arms and said:

– Come to bed ... you will sleep with us ...

– You don't need to...

Upon arriving in the room, Richard Severo put on the bed and he was afraid. Richard woke his wife and said:

– Victoria, wake up, Severus will sleep with us, we give much space for him ...

Victoria woke up and said:

– Richard, his irresponsible, the boy're freezing! – She hugged the boy – is close to mom to get warm... Good night, son ...

– Good night Mommy ... Daddy good night ... – said Severo sleepy ...

Severus sleep leaning against the breast of his mother. Richard said:

– You will spoil this boy ...

– Well, he deserves ...

Severus slept all night. The fourth, Audrey said:

– Good thing he accepted help from Dad ... but I'll have some Milk tomorrow ...

* There's a vídeo in Brazil of a man that is dresses as a little girl, He takes a cigarret, pretends that will light it, looks at everybody and says: "My mother allows it..." If you want to see it type on youtube "A minha mãe deixa", but the vídeo is in Portuguese.


	26. 12 24 1971 Christmas at Taylor's House I

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not na English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

Thanks for my new Followers HallowRain8587 and Missyick and for all my followers... Kisses for you!

HallowRain8587 – I am enjoying reading the story. The fact that English isn't your first language isn't a problem to me because the content and plot are very good. Thank you again.

December 24, 1971 – Christmas at the Taylor's House I

Jean woke and ran hastily to Severus and Audrey's room. Her sister had already awaken and was in the room watching Woodpecker * and laughing and his brother was sleeping peacefully. She jumped on his bed and shouted:

– Severus! Sev! Wake up ! – Jean.

– AAAAAAAI ! Mmmmmmf ... – Severus moaned, turning to the other side.

– Come on! It's Christmas Eve!

– Boys, let's have breakfast! – Said Victoria. – Sev, are you ok?

– Uh, I'm so ... I'm so sleepy ...

– Sleepy? You went to sleep earlier than us? Sorry Severus ...

Severus stretched up, scratched his head and said:

– Okay ... now I'll get dressed ...

Jean sat on the bed. Startled, his brother said:

– What are you still doing here?

– Waiting you change your clothes ...

– Get... out ...

Jean left the room. The boy heard her say:

– Nothing to do I stay in the room ...

Severus took a shower and went downstairs. Victoria went to meet him and said smiling:

– Come Sev, let's eat, Jean and Richard will go shopping ...

The boy noticed that his sister was very excited. Jean said:

– Hey Sev, I'll play tennis and I will buy my stuff, you want to come with us?

Severus imagined the scene: the girl threw her shoes to someone else pick up. With no excitement, he replied:

– Play ... tennis ... that ... cool ...

Audrey approached them and said:

– Aw big head, it isn't what you're thinking ... Tennis is a sport that play alone or with someone else. You have to bounce a ball to the opponent's court until your opponent can't hit it back. For that Jean has to have a ball, a paddle and a ridiculous outfit. But Dad, tennis is something man ...

– Daughter, let's stop this ridiculous prejudice! He has a wife who is famous in tennis ...

– Oh yeah, and how you managed classes for her?

– It'll take these lessons because I convinced the owner of the club is very good friend of mine ...

– You want to go with Sev us? – He asked Richard while Jean shook his head affirmatively.

– Yes thank you ...

– Okay now eat breakfast in peace ... – said their mother. – And come back for lunch!

In the pro shop, Jean was very happy. She chose her clothes and equipment to start classes. Severus was happy for her sister and smiled at her. She said:

– Do you want to play tennis too?

– No ... I Audrey and we will go back to school, remember?

– Oh yeah ... sorry ...

The two met a red–haired young man holding a child who appeared to be one year. He came close to Severus and greeted him:

– Hi! You don't remember me ... my name is Arthur Weasley and this is my son ... Bill gives oizinho pro boy, Bil ...

The baby shook his hand to Severus. Richard approached him and asked angrily:

– You're the guy who tava in the trial ... as that monster gave to you to put them in your pocket?

Arthur replied frightened:

– What?

– That's it! His biological father mistreats him and everyone knows it! As you might exonerate them?

Arthur looked sadly at the little boy and said,

– Look, as a father I feel that something was wrong in that house ... but I couldn't do anything, at the Ministry of Magic I'm not very respected ... my family is known as a blood traitor... sorry .. .

– Then it's people who are prejudiced ... – Richard said reaching out to Bill that was happy for his lap. Arthur said:

– He likes you ... how cute ...

After some thought the redhead said,

– I work in department of Control of Bad Use of Muggle Artifacts. How you are perceived negatively by wizards, my position isn't respected and badly paid.

Harry noticed that the baby's clothes were torn. He asked Arthur:

– Look ... my wife was pregnant with Jean and we thought she was a boy ... buy many clothes for boys, but she was born girl ... then came Audrey ... – he wrote an address on a peace of paper. – Take ... is the address of my house ... goes there to catch. – He hugged kissed Severus on the forehead. – Now we have our boy ...

– Thank you very much! I will pass on your home!

– Ah ... if we aren't at home, you can talk to my wife ... she will understand ...

– Let's go Bill ...

Arthur took the child in his arms and went out. After a while Severus asked his father:

– You kept the clothes all this time?

– Yes ... – he hugged his son. – Now we have and you don't need them anymore ... so gives more space for your clothes in the wardrobe ...

Jean continued to pick your stuff. After the girl just made the purchases, Richard was paying things Jean. Severus saw his father take notes of the portfolio and was curious. When they reached the car the boy asked:

– This is the money you?

– Yes ... This money is called Pound ... – he took a green note with a woman with a crown. – Ah ... that's a £ 5 note ... you can have it ...

Severus spent time looking at the note, put it in his trouser pocket and said,

– Thank you sir ...

Richard and his sons came home and were received by the wife who was radiant. She hugged her husband and said:

– Honey, a young man came here with a beautiful little baby. He dais you gave the baby clothes for him ... I gave him the boy and they were girls too ... I also invited him to come here with his wife ... – she said tenderly. – They have a newborn little baby redheaded like another ...

– Oh what a pretty boy ! You're upset with me dear?

– No ... now Sev's wardrobes have more room ...

– Look lady Taylor what Mr. Taylor gave to me. – Severus said showing the money for it.

– YOU GAVE ONLY THIS FOR HIM! YOU PENNY–PINCHER!

– As Audrey says... – Severus spoke softly to Jean. – This is normal? This is rivoltz?

– That's rivoltz from mom to Dad... She meant that Daddy doesn't give anything to anyone ... – Jean said.

– She's right, son. From now on you will gain an allowance equal girls ...

– No ... need ... thanks ...

– You have no allowance in the wizarding world?

– We have ... but he's not my father ...

– Severus! – Richard hugged the boy. – I can't be your biological father, but I love you as if ...

Richard pulled out his wallet and gave allowance of Severus and Audrey. Audrey put the money in your wallet and Jean reached out. His father patted his hand and said:

– Smart–ass!

– But ... – said Severus. – You gave it to me and didn' give to Jean ...

– I gave her last week ... from now on you will win this allowance every two weeks ... but just as I do with Jean if you spend it all ahead of time I won't give you more. ..

– Okay ...

– Severus, well he does it to me and Audrey... – Jean said. – I went out with a friend, I spent my money and now I have to wait a week.

Richard went to his room, came back with small wallet, he gave Severus and said,

– Here it is. It's a wallet, for us to put money and documents. A delegate gave me because I saved his son, but it is too small for me ... you can have it ...

Severus put the money in his wallet and said:

– Thank you sir ...

After lunch Audrey looked at the brother and said:

– I have an idea! Let's take a Christmas card for Lily ...

– Who is Lily?

– Our school little friend ...

– Good! Come Sev!

Jean got a Christmas card on the desk and Audrey wrote it:

This Christmas our greatest wish is that our hearts are full of hope and that our souls we always move towards the common good.

That love enlighten us and that every gesture, every one of our words have the gift of bringing us peace and happiness.

May Christmas inspire us in the pursuit of harmony and peace. That this spirit prevails over evil and help us promote the agreement and acceptance of all human beings.

I wish you a very happy Christmas, and I know that my wish, that my proposal will be much welcomed by the generous heart you have.

Those are Audrey, Severus and Jean's votes.

Audrey opened the window and called her owl.

– Melaine! Melaine, bring this letter to Lily ... and back then, your chore, we go to Grandma's house!

– Why would treat like fagot, Audrey? – Asked Jean. – If she found you after you fled the house of Snape, she's pretty smart ...

– She likes it...

– Let's train a bit with my racket and my balls?

– Go you ... – said Severus. – I'll read a little ...

– Eeeww Sev, let's play a little bit with your sister?

– Okay, let's ...

The three went to the backyard. Audrey ran a geminio spell in Jean racket so they could have two. Jean taught Severus hit the ball with the racket and he was enjoying the joke. He spoke:

– This thing is kind of heavy, but the play is cool ...

– Oh yes? – Said Audrey Jean taking the racket. – So I see is my ...

The games girl the ball up, hit back and hit ... well the Severus.

– Aaaaaaai! – Shouted the boy wincing in pain. – Mud blood!

Their parents ran out and found the girls around Severus, who cried in pain.

– Dad ... – said Jean scared. – Audrey broke Severus's bollocks...

Richard approached Severus and shouted:

– AUDREY ARE YOU CRAZY! Sev, let daddy see what happened.

– NO! – She said the boy stood up. – I'm better ...

– Son, you're in pain, let me see ...

Worried, Richard took the child in his arms and carried him to his room. He took off his pants and the boy's underpants and was amazed by what he saw:

– Severus, what does that mean?

The boy's testicles were swollen and his underwear was stained with a yellowish discharge.

– No ... that's nothing, leave me alone ...

Severus tried to leave the room, but his father held him. The boy began to tremble with fear.

– Son, stop acting as I would hit you ... I just want your good ...

– I so well, leave me alone ... please ...

Richard asked the boy:

– Why didn't you tell people that's with anything? Please ... talk to me what you're feeling ... you want me to call your mother?

– NO! – Shouted Severus.

Severus paled. What Audrey's father was going to do with him? And just on Christmas Eve?

The man began to examine his son who was shaking with fear and started asking questions:

– You're with secretion in the penis. How long are you with that?

Severus felt tears out of their eyes. He said:

– Since September, I think ...

"A month to the day after my father abused me at Hogwarts ..."

– Do you feel pain when you pee?

– A little – Severus replied softly.

"It seems to me pissing razor blade ..." – thought the boy.

Richard felt the boy's testicles, which shrank. He asked:

– It hurts when I do this?

– A little ...

– Severus, this may be nothing, but it can be something serious ... you need to lose this fear you have for me and ask me for help ...

The man went to the bathroom, took the medicine chest and returned with an ointment. He shouted:

– Audrey! Come here doing a favor ...

– This is a medicine called Voltaren... – he said spreading the ointment on the penis and the boy's testicles. – It is for the blow ...

Richard went to the bathroom and washed his hands. Audrey came to father's room and asked:

– What it is?

– Language girl! Will pick up a clean underwear and a glass of water for...

Audrey conjured up the underwear and the glass of water. The father went to the medicine box, took a Tylenol, lifted the boy and said:

– Take it. It is for pain. It will give some sleep ... daughter, get ...

– Accio blanket!

Richard put on underwear in the boy, covered it and said:

– Get some sleep. Meanwhile I'll call a friend of mine ...

The man laid his son's head in his lap, picked up the phone and called Simon Walker, his colleague. Simon was urologist and friend of Richard's childhood.

– Connection on: –

– Simon?

– Richard, my friend, what is it?

– My son ... he took a hit in the testicles. When I went to look I found out he's with a secretion in the penis he also complained that're in pain to pee ... have as you examine it?

– Take him tomorrow in the hospital about ten to seven ... I examine it before the patients ...

– His mother can keep it?

– Of course ... send reminders to Victoria ...

– Mando yes ... a hug !

– Another! Bye!

– Bye!

– Off connection –

– Sev, tomorrow you will wake up with me and go to the hospital for some tests ... – Richard said. – You are my son, must rely more on me ...

– Yes sir ...

– Sev I'm going down ... – Audrey said. – Sorry ...

– Okay ...

Richard was caressing the boy's head to him to sleep.

Endnotes

* The woodpecker was created in 1940 by storyboard artist Walt Lantz. His drawings form broadcast on television for the first time in 1957 on The Woody Woodpecker Show, showing new animated sequences Woody Woodpecker interacting with filming in live action Walter Lantz, as a person and a cartoon were presenting the program together.


	27. 12 25, 1971 Christmas at Taylor II

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not na English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

Thanks for my new Followers HallowRain8587 and Missyick and for all my followers... Kisses for you!

HallowRain8587 – I am enjoying reading the story. The fact that English isn't your first language isn't a problem to me because the content and plot are very good. Thank you again.

December 24, 1971 – Christmas at the Taylor's House I

It was 6:00 when Richard woke up Victoria get dressed and take breakfast without seeing his son, because if Severus had to do blood test he should be fasting. Soon after he woke up Severus:

– Let's son, wake up ...

Severus moaned in bed:

– No ... I don'twant Dad ... please ...

– Wake Severus, is day to go to the hospital ...

Severus woke up, put on his glasses and saw relieved that it was Richard. His father said:

– Go get dressed in my room ... put a scarf, it's snowing outside ... you'll have to go without eating breakfast if you have to do some examination.

– Yes sir ...

The three went to the hospital in Victoria's car. Richard came to his room, hugged his wife and said:

– Then I'm going with Dad to his home ...

– All right dear ...

He told Severus:

– Calm my son will be all right ...

– Thank you Mr. Taylor ...

Arriving at the urologist's office, Severus was nervous. The doctor was about medium height, had red hair and had green eyes and face with freckles. He said:

– Victoria Good morning, good morning Severus. My name is Martin O'Brien Jr, I'm urologist and his father's friend. He called me to say that you are in pain during urination, swelling in the penis and in the right testicle and a secretion, correct?

– Si ... yes ...

– Go to the bathroom to put this sweater ... – said Martin

Minutes later Severus came back embarrassed. The doctor sent the boy to lie down on the table and began to look for signs of the disease.

– Severus, how old are you?

– Eleven, sir ...

– Although you are tall, you haven't entered puberty ... – the boy looked at him suspiciously. – But wait, this is normal ...

The doctor took a tissue, wiped his penis Severus and said,

– I will despise this pus, because it may not have bacteria. I have to collect the direct secretion of the urethra. – He took a swab (similar apparatus to a flexible rod with cotton at the tip), but don'tbe nervous, it doesn'thurt ...

Martin entered the swab in the boy's urethra. He said, passing the swab in a plate:

– Calm down, okay almost over ... I'll make a bacterioscopy with these samples. The result will come out in a few hours ...

– Sorry, it is that I have to see if you have an infection ... now I'll check secretion.

With the retracted foreskin, the doctor found that there was secretion in your urethra. He asked:

– Pain during urination is too big?

The boy looked at the embarrassed mother and said nothing. Martin took a blade and said:

– Look, this is a razor blade. We call razor. Many men complain that it seems they are pissing a razor, because the impression it gives is that the pee out tearing the penis. Do you also think so?

Co, tears in his eyes the boys responded:

– Si ... yes ...

Martin said visibly worried:

– You can get dressed Severus.

The boy went into the bathroom to get dressed. Victoria asked:

– What it was? He has something serious?

– That's impossible ... I will ask some tests to identify the source of infection ... but these are symptoms of gonorrhea...

– WHAT?

– I'm sorry, but in children it can be sign of sexual abuse ...

When Severus returned from the bathroom, he realized that something was wrong.

Martin looked at the boy and said:

– Severus, we'll do some tests, but I have some questions to ask ... you have symptoms of a disease that only people with an active sex life is. – The boy cowered in the chair. – I'll have some tests, but rather, can I ask you a few questions?

– There are several types of touch. A good touch is one that is welcome, as a touch of hands. A bad touch is one that hurts like a kick or punch. The secret touch is that about which they ask the child to keep a secret. Anyone ever touched you the wrong way?

The boy didn't answer. Tears began to well up in his eyes. Martin looked at Victoria and said,

– He has insomnia, restless sleep, nightmares?

– Yes, he does.

– Did you notice if he is afraid to stay in a specific place or with certain people?

– He's afraid of being alone in the room, especially with Richard, but he never did anything to him ...

– Calm down Victoria, I know Richard ... but Severus ... he usually wear several layers of clothing?

– Yes ... he wears long–sleeved blouse even in the heat ... and are afraid to change in front of others...

– Severus, we want to help you ... talk to us, someone did something to you?

The boy began to choke and suffocate. Martin asked:

– What it was? Breathe, Severus!

Victoria was worried about the boy's reaction, but decided to keep asking:

– It was someone at school?

Severus began to turn red. She said:

– If he has no courage to say it because it was the monster Tobias! I'm sure! He is violent and it doesn't cost anything to do such a thing !

Suddenly the woman and Martin heard a crack and fell from Severus' neck a silver necklace with a hinged sphere. After that the boy began to catch his breath.

– What does that mean? Where did this necklace? The boy was just with a star pendant ...

The woman grabbed Severus shoulders and asked:

– Severus, can you explain to me what this means?

– NO! LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU ARE'NT MY MOTHER! – Shouted Severus taking the hands of his mother shoulder and ran from the room.

– SEVERUS, WAIT! – Shouted his desperate mother.

Martin looked at her friend and said,

– Talk with him knack, encourages him to speak without comment shows that you understand him, she tells him that he did very well in telling what happened to him ... tell him that he is not guilty of what happened and if his father did this monstrosity, we will do everything to put him in jail ...

Meanwhile Roger Taylor was in the hospital corridor when someone bumped into him. He shouted:

– HEY! – He held the boy by the arm. – HOSPITAL IS NOT ... what happened to you? Boy, why are you crying? A doctor treated you badly?

– Let me go!

Severus looked at the man. He was tall, appeared to have more than 50 years and appeared to be the older version of Richard.

– You can trust me if something happened in my hospital I'll do something to him...

Victoria found Severus with his father. She cried hastily:

– Mr. Taylor, thank God that you found ...

– So this is my grandson? – He looked at the boy. – Don't be afraid, I am Roger Taylor, your father's father ... then I am your grandfather ... when you were at home, I was in the hospital, so we didn't met...

– Sorry sir ... – Severus said scared ...

– It's okay ... – he said Roger embracing the boy. – Is calm ... Lady Haase!

Roger shouted to a young doctor who passed near them. She asked:

– Yes Sir?

– Ms. Haase, could you take my grandson to the cafeteria to eat something? I'll be in my office ...

– Yes sir ...

– Thank you.

The two went to the office. There, Roger asked clueless:

– What is happening to the boy?

Victoria tearfully said:

– Sexual abuse ... that animal tava abusing my little boy ...

– Calm my daughter. – Roger hugged her. – This won't stand! Let's look for the competent authorities to save him...

– You don'tunderstand ... if you saw his judgment the Ministry of Magic ... it seemed that the culprit was Severus...

– So let's not involve such that Ministry that. Let's go to the authorities of our world ... if the wizards didn't have the ability to help, we help him ... now go to the bathroom to wash his face for him to realize that you cried ...

– Yes, thank you ...

In the refectory the young doctor asked Severus sit up and asked:

– Hi ... I'm Stela Haase and I am pediatrician. Do you want to eat something?

– No, Thanks ...

– You want a coffee? A tea?

– A tea please ...

When the doctor returned with two mugs of tea she saw the boy's scarf, played the Hogwarts symbol and said quietly:

– You knew my imam also studies in this school? She's in Gryffindor ...

– What's her name?

– Maria Haase ...

– Oh ... I know ... it is the best friend of Lily ...

– Aaah ... now I recognize to you ... you are the little friend of Lily ... she talks a lot about you and your sister ... I didn't know it was you ... when I go home I I will tell her that I saw you ...

– Okay ... thanks ... send a hug to her ...

– Yes, I do ... shall we?

– Come on!

When Severus and Stela went to Roger's office they found him alone. The director said:

– Thank you Haase. You can go.

– You're welcome, Mr. Taylor ... Bye Sev ...

– Bye Stela ...

Severus was alone with his grandfather and cringed in the corner office. Roger approached him, embraced him and said:

– Severus, don't be afraid ... you're safe here ... your mother had to go to the bathroom and asked you to wait here with me.

– You must not be sorry for me ...

– Not my son ... – he said Roger sitting in the chair and sitting the child on his lap. – I'm not sorry for you ... and you should feel sorry that Tobias ... now he has me as an enemy and he will languish in jail ...

– How old are you?

– Eleven ...I'm five minutes younger than Audrey ...

"My God ... he is a child ... only has size ..." – Roger thought sadly. Stroking the boy's head he said:

– You'll spend Christmas at home and go to sleep there ... okay?

Severus stared at his grandfather briefly. His house no one wanted to hear from you, no one was worried about her feelings.

Roger took his hand and said:

– Son, you just met me, I understand if you don't want to spend Christmas at home ... – No! Alright Mr. Taylor ... thanks ...

– Oh, I do something else ... – The man took out his wallet and gave 50 pounds to the boy. – Take ...

– You don't need to..

– You can't accept money from strangers ... but I'm not weird, I'm your grandfather ... please accept ... I always give money to girls when they come here ...

Victoria approached them and said:

– Look at that cool, you won 10 galleons ...

– What? – He asked his father in law.

– Galleon is the money of witches. A wizard told me that wrecked equivalent to five pounds ...

– But it's much, sir I can't accept ...

– Yes, it can ... when Jean comes here, she asks much more than that ...

– Mr. Taylor, speaking this boy ... – said Victoria. – When we was in Martin's office dropped this weird necklace Neck Severus ... I'll show this necklace for Arthur ... he's honest ...

– If you think it can help us, show yes ... let me see this necklace.

Roger took the necklace in his hand, grabbed a plastic bag, put it in it, handed it clueless and said:

– Don't open the ball ... it looks like it has something in it ...

– Okay ... So ... even more Mr. Taylor ... – said Victoria Severus taking off his lap.

– See you Mr. Taylor ... – said Severus.

– See you Victoria, Severus ...

Mother and son left the hospital. When Severus entered the car he was so exhausted that he fell asleep. When they got home Victoria didn't wake the boy, she took him in her arms, took him to her room, put her pajamas and laid him on his bed, covered it and lay embraced him, weeping.


	28. 12, 25, 1971– Christmas at Taylor's III

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not na English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

Thanks for my new Followers HallowRain8587 and Missyick and for all my followers... Kisses for you!

HallowRain8587 – I am enjoying reading the story. The fact that English isn't your first language isn't a problem to me because the content and plot are very good. Thank you again.

December 25, 1971 – Christmas at the Taylor's House II

It was 9:00 when Jean and Audrey woke up. Both saw that their brother wasn't in bed and decided to go to the room of their parents to see what was happening. Once there, they found Severus asleep and their mother hugged the boy and crying. Jean asked:

– What happened to the Sev? Does he have cancer?

His mother sighed and said:

– Aw girl ... that brute Tobias ... he abused my little boy ...

– The ... abusing ... – she turned to her sister. – Audrey, you know?

– Jean ... – Audrey said with tears in her eyes. – That cow Eileen aunt threw a curse on him. One day I was sleeping with him and she yanked our hair. We thought it was nothing, so we forgot that ... but then I got Tobias abusing him, threatened that I was going to tell someone what was going on and the Sev started choking. He said that Eileen made a curse and that if I or he tried to tell to someono what was happening to Sev, he could die suffocated ...

Victoria remembered the necklace came out of nowhere and said,

– But that cow! Daughters, consultation, so I discovered that Tobias was doing these things with Severus, there was a silver necklace with a hinged lilltle sphere.

– It was on his neck! Bitch! And we were looking for this crap everywhere and it so close ... – said Audrey red with anger.

– Audrey language! – Her mother said. – Well ... Mr. Taylor told me not to open the lilltle sphere ... I'll show the necklace to Arthur ...

– But wasn't this guy who didn'thing in that judgment shit? – Asked Jean.

– Jean ... one day he came here Arthur said he and his family are discriminated against by their social class ... he said that his word is worth little in the Ministry of Magic ... it must be true .. . in the trial who was doing the pro Sev questions was that Prosecutor...

– So, how will he help Sev? – Audrey asked.

– I don't know ... he can tell me how to Eileen performed the curse ... he can tell me what I can do ... maybe if we put that monster in jail he gets some respect in his world ...

With a serious look, Victoria told the girls:

– Now we will ensure that Sev will feel safe ... don't ask questions, but don't treat him as if he were a poor thing ... and if you can, help mother not to let Sev alone for long ... Mommy loves you three the same way but he's not well ...

– We know Mom – said Jean. – You can stay with him until he wakes up?

– They can ... but be careful not to wake him ... he ran into Mr. Taylor and he got scared ...

– Also, Grandpa is huge ... – Audrey said.

– And his brave face intimidates anyone ... – Jean completed.

– Girls, stay here with him I'll prepare lunch and things for us to take to Grandma ...

The two lay in bed with Severus. Jean put his head on her chest and Audrey hugged him from behind. Audrey said:

– Glad it's all over ... couldn't stand to see suffering Sev ...

– You too ... which bars you faced ...

Two hours later the boy woke up in the middle of her sisters and the Jean drooling in his head. He got up, went out from among them quickly and went to the bathroom to pee. When he started peeing he felt a pain so great that he screamed. The girls agreed frightened and ran to the bathroom to see what was happening. Severus saw them looking at him and shouted:

– GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Their mother entered the bathroom too scared. Severe dressed, he sat down on the toilet, put his head in his hands and began to cry. His mother raised him, took his mother and said:

– It's okay Sev ... come here ... – she turned to Jean. – Daughter, takes a Tylenol for me ...

Jean was the medicine chest, took the tablet, Audrey conjured a glass of water and Victoria gave it to his son.

Victoria took a son to the room, sat down in his chair and placed it on his lap. She said:

– Daughters ... leave us alone please ...

When the girls left the room, the woman said:

– Speak to me how it all began ... please Sev ... I need to know to help you ...

The child looked at the floor and was paler. How could him tell his mother if he didn't want to remember what happened?

– So ... sorry ...

– Why?

– What I said ... in the hospital ...

– Rest in peace ... now tell me ... what he did to you?

– My father ... while working in the factory ... was a good man ... treated me well ... My mother was happy, was caring ... even when he lost his job ... he started drinking. .. at first ... I thought it was only affection ... but I started to feel bad, he passed a hand on me, on my penis, it hurt ... he put his penis in my ... ... – he started crying. – And she made me swallow ... then he put that thing on me ... hurt, hurt, I couldn't walk ... but he didn't care ...

Victoria hugged the boy tightly, began to cuddle in his head and said:

– But and Eileen, why would you ever tell her?

– She knew! I heard her footsteps outside! She pretended she didn't know, wouldn't let me tell ...

– Son ... this is gone... Mom won't let you go back to that house ... Martin will take the exams, will speak what you have and we will take care of you ... by the way , let the mother see how this're penis ...

Severus showed his penis to his mother and she was horrified by what he saw: his underwear had a large yellow stain and his member was injured. She took an ointment, went into the wounds and said,

– This is Nebacetin * ... is for infections ... I'll go until we know you will take ... Wait here ... AUDREY!

The girl arrived at the room and shouted:

– WHAT'S UP?

– Audrey language! I need a ... – the girl cast a underwear. – Thank you ... well ... boys ... go get dressed, pack the beds and go find something to do ...

Meanwhile, Lily was in her father's office, reading the Christmas cards she received from her dorm friends, Audrey and James. The card of her friends she read with care, the James, she thrwe in the fireplace without even opening the envelope. The card she liked best was that of Audrey. She went to her bedroom, grabbed a boot box that his mother gave him and put all the cards had won. Then the girl decided to answer the cards of her friends, not forgetting to send a kiss to Jean, even though she didn't know.

She called her owl Poppy, gave a caress on her, gave her the letters and instructions to the owl deliver the cards.

Petunia approached the sister and disgusted face asked:

– Our at home ... not you forget these freaks?

– First, Merry Christmas to you too ... Secondly, my friends aren't freaks ... third ... smile, it's Christmas ...

– Bah! – Petunia said leaving the room.

Lily felt a tear stream down her face. At that time her mother approached her and sadly, said:

– Don't worry baby daughter ... she is jealous of you ...

– I know Mom ... I just want it to end ...

– Me too ... my daughter – her mother took a deep breath. – But have patience ...

At Potter's home, James took his breakfast with his father. Her mother arrived, embraced him, gave him a box and said:

– Baboouuuuh ... Happy Christmas! Look what Mommy has for you ... your father gave you...

James took a cover of the box and with no enthusiasm said:

– Ah ... an old cover ... thanks ...

– No, Baboo ... – said his father. – It's an invisibility cloak. Give it to me, baby ...

Charlus put on the cover. Only his head was visible. James said:

– Yeah, yeah, thanks ... – he threw the cover on the box – MOMMMYYY! Did the plague of my owl bring a letter to meeeeee?

Charlus was upset by the attitude of the child and said,

– Baboo not, why?

– Why I sent a Christmas card to Lily and she didn't answer ...

– Treasury ... told her mother arranging the boy's hair. – I already told you not to join that mob ...

– But I waaaaant ... I waaaaant... ah ... I got a number ... Muggles call felitone ** mami, I want to call her ...

– It is phone, Baboo ... – answered Dorea. – Eat your breakfast that Mom takes you where you have a public phone ... but have to do a cleaning spell before use, you don't know what kind of riffraff used it before ...

Charlus finished breakfast, was to bag the child crying and put the cover on it. He said:

– Oh my baby, forgive me ... I couldn't give a good gift to you...

After eating, they went to a muggle neighborhood using a public phone ***. As Dorea knew how they worked it performed a spell to make the phone return some coins. James entered the coins again on the phone, dialed and Lily met:

– HI EMPLOYED! – Shouted James. – CALL LILY!

– Boy here has no deaf ... – he said Lily disguising his voice. And there's no Lílian living here! – The girl said, hanging up the phone.

– FUUUCK! – James shouted hitting the receiver. – I think I wrote down the wrong number. – He crumpled the piece of parchment and threw it away. – Let's go, Mom!

– Baboo Ah, I told you so ... let's go, okay cold ...

Lily recognized the voice of James when he cried. As he wasn't used to his voice on the phone and she didn't want to talk to him, she just decided to mention that there was no one with his name. Nervously, she went into the kitchen saying,

– I'll kill the idiot who gave my phone to Baboo !

In the house of Taylor's three brothers they did what their mother had. So they just make the bed, Jean cried out:

– Aaaargh! Severo, a cockroach! Kill the beast with a spell!

Severus took off his shoe, killed the cockroach and said:

– Frankly Jean ... lose my wand because of a harmless little animal like that ... At Hogwarts we use cheap parts as potion ingredients ...

– Eeeewww!

Severus looked at her sister, began to laugh and said:

– Only you to make me laugh at a time like this ...

Jean grabbed a large box, gave Severus and said,

– Ah ... me and mom bought these clothes for you to spend Christmas and the New Year ...

– Your tapir ... – Audrey asked rolling his eyes – if Mom bought together wasn't for it's here too?

– Iiiiiiiih ... fucking wrong! – Said the maid.

Severus could take no more. He had to sit on the bed to keep from falling, so much that he laughed. Their mother went to the room to see what happened. When she entered, she saw Audrey and Severo rolling with laughter on the bed and Jean making a cute face of dull.

– Mom ... – said Jean ran to her mother and hugged her. – As they laugh at me ...

– Of course ... – Audrey said. – This tapir ... spoiled ... surprise ... you ...

– JEAN! – Victoria shouted in mock anger. – I was supposed to wait for me to come ...

– Mrs. Taylor ... – said the boy regaining his breath. – Thank you, didn't need ...

– Yes, you need! The supper will be at Grandma's house and you need new clothes ... Christmas and New Year are days to spend it with new clothes ...

– Thank you ...

– Oh ... by the way, Audrey like coconut pudding and Jean, of condensed milk pudding. And you, Sev, that sweet you like?

– Chocolate pudding! – Said Jean.

– Are you Severus? – Audrey asked. – But is chocolate pudding yes ...

– Are you Severus? – Asked Severus. – No Need, lady ...

– Of course you need ... – said the mother. – I'll make your favorite sweet ...

While Victoria was in the kitchen preparing delicacies for dinner the three brothers went out to talk. They went to the backyard. Severo pointed to what seemed to be a vegetable garden and asked:

– Jean, this piece of land seems to have been a vegetable garden, was it?

– The former residents had a small garden here ... but Dad is too busy at the hospital and no one has a way with plants ... you like plants?

– I Love them!

– So if you want you can make a vegetable garden here ... we help you, Ne Audrey?

– Audrey looks that cool! We could. plant the herbs that are studying in Herbology and Potions ...

– Beauty Severo, pure beauty ... – Audrey replied wearily. – Now let's see if the mother made lunch for I am angry!

The two brothers looked at Audrey, looked at each other, laughed and followed the girl inside.

End notes:

* Nebacetin is a medicament indicated for the treatment of infections of the skin and / or mucosa, caused by different bacteria, for example, in "folds" the skin around the hair, on the outside of the ear, in boils, in lesions with pus, the infected acne, in open wounds (such as skin ulcers) and in skin burns.

** Felitone was the term used in the 2nd Arthur Weasley Harry Potter book:

"" Even though not let Harry use felitone. " says Arthur Weasley

"Phone – Hermione corrected."

*** The first TPs (public telephones) appeared in the US in 1878. They were household devices installed in "telephone stations" which usually consisted of a room with an attendant to bill and, if necessary, help the user. However, with the Victorian enthusiasm for vending machines, it wasn't long to invent a mechanism to collect coins automatically.


	29. 12, 25, 1971 – Christmas at Taylor's IV

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not na English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

Thanks for my new Followers HallowRain8587 and Missyick and for all my followers... Kisses for you!

HallowRain8587 – I am enjoying reading the story. The fact that English isn't your first language isn't a problem to me because the content and plot are very good. Thank you again.

December 25, 1971 – Christmas at the Taylor's House III

At Elisa's house, everything was arranged for dinner. She was very happy because Severus and Audrey could be with her. She arranged the house to receive her daughter in law, her grandchildren, and his son would come with Roger later.

18:30 hours Victoria arrived with their children. The girls dropped their owls and helped the mother to bring the delicacies inside. Elisa received them happy.

– Ah I'm happy you're here! – Elisa said Jean hugging her.

Severus held Onyx thrashing happy. Elisa said:

– Dear Sev, you can drop the puppy, it doesn't lose ... by the way, how did you manage to come?

– Audrey hit Dad ... – replied Severus. – She broke his nose ...

– Good for him! Let's go, it's cold out here ...

– Let's go to the room grandmother? – Audrey asked.

– Eeeeeeeeeee ! – Said Jean.

The girls ran to their Grandparent room, leaving Severus back, holding Onyx. Elisa came to him and said,

– Go ahead, son. In my room has a chest with some things when I was younger, they go there to play with them ... is just up the ladder that is easy to find my room, those two may be laughing and talking ...

– Thank you Grandma ...

Severus went upstairs to find the sisters. Elisa and Victoria went to the kitchen. Concerned, the mother asked:

– How is Severus doing?

– Poor boy... his father abused him! That's why he is so aloof with us ...

– But that son of a bitch! Roger called me, he said that he has gonorrhea is the same, but I didn't ask the details ... it will bring the boy taking medicine pro ...

– When I discovered the abuse, he fell from his neck this necklace ... – the daughter showed the collar and began to tell what Audrey told her.

Elisa sat down on a chair to keep from falling. With tears in her eyes she said:

– This woman doesn't exist, she's a bitch! We can't let Sev back to those monsters!

Meanwhile Severus entered the room of his grandmother. Jean called him and said:

– Do you know what is a prank call?

– Uh ...

– Then come here and learn from the master ...

The teen picked up the phone and called a bar*. His brothers approached her to hear the conversation. The waiter answered and she said:

– Hi, good evening, I wanted to talk to a person, Idi name, surname Ot ...

The waiter asked customers:

– Guys, have some idiot around here ?

All guests laughed and the waiter asked again:

– What's funny, I just wonder if you have an idiot here ?

Everyone laughed again. The waiter understood that it was more a trot and shouted:

– Listen to me girl, I'll rip your guts and drink your blood!

The three went to bed in their grandmother's bed and cried laughing. Downstairs, Victoria and Elisa heard everything. Victoria said:

– The Jean pranking call again...

– Come on ... looks like the boy're laughing ...

– Ms. Taylor, the lady will teach wrong thing to please the boy?

– Mother is to educate, grandmother is to spoil ...

Victoria went to Elisa's room and found her children in bed, red and crying laughing. She put her hands on her hips and shouted:

– Boys, stop pranking call in others and come down ... Go look for some healthy thing to do ...

– Oh Mom ... – Jean said. – You want to play in the trunk of Grandma ...

Severus was red with laughter and Audrey was a little hoarse laugh. Their mother said,

– All right, but don't prank call again!

The girls approached the trunk, an old mahogany furniture, which Elisa kept some costumes she wore in carnival balls. Jean opened the chest and said:

– Look Sev, an old hospital lab coat my grandfather. I had never seen him here ...

In fact the coat was placed by Roger. He knew the girls would move into the trunk of his wife, so he put a coat he wore before becoming director, an overcoat, a stethoscope and a hat for boy have something to wear.

The girls wore a silk bathrobes; Jean put an old black chanel wig and put a mini top hat. She said:

– Doctor Severus, I'm very sick, examine me ...

– Make an appointment with the secretary, waiting two months and come back ...

Jean scowled at his brother and said,

– Wag ... Look Sev ... This is a stethoscope ...

– For what is it for?

– Doctors and nurses use to listen to any sound that your body does ... want to see?

The girl unbuttoned her blouse, put the earpiece in the boy's ear and the part asculatória on her chest.

– You hear Sev?

– I'm watching your bra ...

– Your tapir, are you hearing anything?

Roger approached his grandchildren and joyfully said,

– You as playing doctor of public hospital? Why are you red Severus?

– Oh ... I'm sorry sir ... – said the boy pulling the coat.

– You can have it ... I did put to you playing with girls ... but why are you red?

– He's red with laughter ... – said Jean.

– Jean! Pranking call again!

– Ain, that evil, Grandpa ... I have guy who does that?

– Nooooooooooo ... Severus is ... ah, what about the stethoscope, Jean, he won't hear anything, he's broke.

– Wait. – He spoke Audrey picking up the handset. – Repair! Ready Sev, listening to the heart of this beast ...

Severus put the new stethoscope, approached the piece asculatória sister's chest and this time managed to hear her heart. He spoke:

– How cool ...

– Glad you liked ... – said Roger. – You stay with it...

– But sir, that's not fair ... – said Severus. – And your granddaughters?

– My granddaughters BROKE IT LAST YEAR IN A FIGHT – Roger said looking at the two who began to whistle. – So they don't deserve ...

– Thank you sir ...

– Severus, here comes ...

The three approached the grandfather who commented:

– Oooooo, how Severus we have here ... well ... the survey results gave gonorrhea same ... you'll have to take erythromycin, 50 mg, 4 times a day for a week ... this drug is used to treat bacterial infections ... you'll take that because we don't know if you are allergic to penicillin ... so you start taking the pain to pee and swelling in the testicle will improve, but have to take for a week, but the disease will worsen ...

– Okay ...

– And you have to talk to your mother if you feel cramping, nausea, vomiting and diarrhea ... this can be the remedy reaction ... if by chance SOMEONE wants to DRINK – he pointed to the girls. – Tell me and don't drink ... it can overload your liver, see?

– Thank you sir ...

– A best time to start taking you'll be midnight ... you will take midnight, 6:00 am, noon and 18:00. The tablet 6:00 hours will be your father who will give you, because it's that time he wakes up to go to work, okay?

– Okay ...

– Jean, can I trust you won't give him wine?

– Yes sir!

– I want to see ... boys, keep the clothes and come down ...

Everybody came down and went to the room. In the fireplace, had three Christmas socks. Elisa approached Severus and said,

– Look Severus, that half is for you ...

– Oh ... thank you ...

– Severus, these socks are a Christmas tradition ... According to tradition Santa Claus is handing out gifts and down the chaminé.a people will get prizes with them ... his is the third, because you are the little one. ..

Severus stared at the rapt half to the half. He began to remember last year's Christmas at home.

Flashback

It was December 25th. The house as always was filthy and unsightly. Severus was reading a book on Defense Against the Dark Arts while Eileen was in the basement preparing potions.

When he midnight, Tobias came home drunk and didn't find his wife. Severus was so sleepy and so distracted that he never saw his father arrive. Tobias approached the child and without warning, threw the book away, threw the boy to the ground, took off his clothes and began to stroke his cock. Startled, Severus began to shout:

– STOP! MOMMY! HELP! MOTHER!

The boy tried to escape. Tobias grabbed him by the hair, put it in a crouch, with his face on the chair seat and entered the child with fury. He was nervous that night because he had lost a good amount of money in the game and had not found his wife to fight. When he finished, he grabbed the boy's hair and said:

– LOOKS GOOD TO ME, BOY! YOU ARE A USELESS! PRA is ONLY WHAT YOU SERVE, to fuck!

Tobias went upstairs and slept heavily. Meanwhile Severus limped into the kitchen to eat something and saw that there wasn'thing, there was only one bottle of firewhiskey on the table. Sadly, he had enough tap water, went to his bedroom and cried alone until sleep.

End of flashback

Richard saw his son looking at the half, hugged him from behind and asked:

– Did you enjoy ...

– AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – Shouted Severus almost falling in the fireplace. Richard hugged him back and said:

– Oh my baby, I'm sorry ... I shouldn't have done that ...

The boy was pale, trembling and sweating cold. He snuggled into her father and began to calm down.

– Sorry Mr. Taylor ... I'm a beast ...

– You're not a beast ... just need to stop being afraid of me ...

After the boy was calmer, his father said,

– Did you enjoy the sock?

– Yes, thank you ...

– Let's eat ...

The family gathered in the kitchen. On the table were roast turkey accompanied by stuffing (filling), gravy (beef stock reduction), pigs in blankets (covered roasted sausage bacon); cranberry sauce (a kind of fruit jam), bread sauce (white sauce); baked potatoes, boiled or mashed and cooked vegetables, especially Brussels sprouts, carrots and cabbage. The dessert was plum pudding, a Christmas sweet carrying grapes, dried fruit, butter, sugar and spices. The adults drank a large glass called wassail **. The children drank soda.

– Daddy! I and Sev was playing doctor ...

– SEVERUS! WHAT YOU'VE DONE! THIS IS VERY UGLY!

– Richard ... he was really listening to the heart of Jean with stethoscope ... apologize to the boy or I will hit you after your 40 years...

– Sorry Severus ... is that in the world of Muggles play doctor is another thing ...

– Doctor of Play is an excuse to spend the one hand ... on the other – Jean said.

– JEAN! – Richard shouted. – I don't know who you pulled to!

– To you! – Elisa said. – Or have you forgotten that it was just like her when I was your age?

– Mom ... what Sev will think of me ...

Everyone looked at the boy who was so red from laugh. He never had so much fun in a Christmas dinner.

– The Jean looks like you, Audrey recalls the Victoria and Severus remembers Roger ...

After dessert, Audrey asked Roger:

– Grandpa, you can play outside?

– Can, but beware ... AND NO RACKETS!

The three went out to play in the snow. Audrey took a bottle from his pocket and told the brothers:

– Look what I duplicated...

– Of this size? Takes a sip to each ... – said Jean.

– No, you beast! I did a shrinking spell in the bottle ... finite Incantatem!

The bottle was back to normal size. Severus said:

– Grandpa said it wasn't for us drink ...

– Okay ... so don't drink ... – Jean said.

– But since she took, let's drink ...

Audrey conjured three glasses and they drank a glass and a half of wine each. Audrey performed a vanishing spell in the bottle and glasses. Jean told Severus:

– Don't tell anything to anyone but we're screwed, especially you who took medicine ... it's not because you're sick you will get rid of punishment and spanking ...

– Okay ... spanking?

– Dad and Mom give us slaps on the ass when we do something wrong. But then he embraces us says that he loves us and because we punished ...

They went to the lake and found Roger lying on the bridge and looking at the stars. He said:

– Boys! Come here!

Audrey and Jean lay on one side of Roger and Severus lay on the other. The granddaddy of them said:

– So seeing that constellation? – No one saw, but they pretended they saw. – It's a monkey ... But if you turn it upside down, it's a swan.

Roger pointed to another constellation and said:

– Look ... that constellation there is a beautiful squirrel ... – he pointed to another constellation. – And the one with thorns?

– Hedgehog ... – sleepy Severus said.

– HEDGEHOG! I knew you'd be able to see, Sev!

Roger was making more constellations to guess grandchildren, but who had more creativity was Severus. By far Richard, Elisa and Victoria attended the scene. Richard asked her mother:

– Looks like he got used fast to his grandfather. Snuggled up to his chest ...

– Have patience son ... – Elisa said. – I think he is aloof with you why and with his wife because he was mistreated by their parents, but it seems he had no grandfather ...

– Thanks to Jean he almost laughed all day ... – said Victoria ...

– She has that knack middle clueless, but it's a good girl ... – he said Elisa taking in hand the daughter. – By the way, you have no concept of good that so doing to that boy ...

– He is the son that I could not give Richard ...

– You gave yeah ... thanks to his idea he came into our lives ...

– ROGER! It's 1:15, past time Severus take the medicine ! Bring the kids to deeeeeentro! – Elisa cried.

– Okay ... there are people here who're not holding on sleep ... – said the husband pointing at Severus.

– But before ... – said Richard. – Let open the gifts...

The boys were to the socks. Audrey, Jean and Severus found in his socks a gold bracelet ith their names engraved on a plate. Richard gave the girls a new dress for each. He approached the son, embraced him and said:

– And for you Severus ... ah sorry son I have nothing for you ... – said Richard seeing the obvious disappointment in the boy's face. – Lie ! Here it is! A wristwatch ...

Severus opened the package. It was a wind-up Technos watch.

– How beautiful ...

– He's already set. He is a wind-up watch, so you have to turn the pin every day so he won't stop ...

– Thank you Mr. Taylor! – He said Severus embracing the man.

– You're welcome child ...

– Look at the clock I won and you don't ... – spoke Severus all mixed up.

– We already have clock, Sev ...

– But mine is younger ...

– Mine is more beautiful ... – said Jean.

– Lie, that is mine! – Audrey cried.

– Come on boys, stop fighting ... – said Roger. – Let's sleep you're already late ...

Severus woke at dawn dying to go to the bathroom, but as he didn't know the home of his grandparents, he decided to wake Audrey to help you:

– Audrey ... Audrey ... Audrey hell, wake up, I want to pee ...

– Fuck you... – answered groggily sister.

– Audrey, I'm serious, wake up!

– Mmmmmmf ... moaned the girl.

– Ordinary! Well done to me, let her drink hidden from her parents and gave me wrong !

Severus decided to wake up the other girl:

– Jean ... Jean, by Merlin, I'm not holding on!

– Oh mother, I don't want to go to school ... tooooday – said Jean also groggy.

– Hell! I'll find the bathroom alone.

He took the wand, ran the Lumos spell, left the room and looked into the hall. In the end it was a door.

"Here should be the bathroom ..." – he thought.

Severus went to the door, opened it and saw it was the same with happiness!

"Oh, thank Merlin!" – He thought lowering his pants and relieving themselves. He began to feel pain and thought:

"Oh, what pain, I drank as much liquid?"

The boy washed his hands, left the bathroom and walked down the hall, turned left, opened the door, entered the room and ... realized that this was the Richard and Victoria Room. Richard awoke groggy and said:

– What time is the surgery? Oh, are you Sev ... what happened?

Severus was paralyzed with fear. He remembered that Richard drank some wassail and Victoria had a heavy sleeper. By Merlin, now what? If the man wanted to abuse him as his father, with Victoria asleep and drunk girls in the other room, he would do it without hesitation! If he had not gone to the bathroom, he would have done there. He tried to scream, but his throat was tight; he tried to run, but his legs would not obey.

Richard realized that the boy was having a panic attack. He got up, went to the boy, put his hands on her shoulders and asked:

– Severus, breathe ... what's going on? Severus ... SEVERUS!

Severus awoke from his reverie and began to man afraid to cry. Richard hugged him and asked,

– Shhh, don't be afraid ... what is it?

– Sorry ... I went to the bathroom ... wrong room ... please don't hurt me ...

Richard put the boy on the bed, began to pet him and said,

– I don't know what Tobias of that animal did to you, but I'm not like him ... you will stay here with us, I'll wake up this spacious for us not fall out of bed ...

– Victoria! Victoria! Wake up! Please!

– Huh? Is it morning? – Asked the sleepy woman. – Severus ...

– It's morning! Our son was wrong room, had a panic attack and will stay with us ...

The woman got up and saw that Severus was much more pale and his lips were purplish.

– AND YOU WAKE ME UP JUST NOW, YOU ASSHOLE! – Cried Victoria.

– Our honey, nor're that cold ... – said Richard disappointed. – Sorry.

– So sleep without a blanket! What little light is that?

– It's his wand, she doesn't have an off switch ...

– Take her ... son, I'll leave the light on bathroom for you not to be afraid, but does this thing off ...

Severus performed the spell Nox *** and the wand went out. Victoria got up, went to the bathroom, turned on the light, went to the closet, grabbed a pillow, gave Severus and spoke

– Lie down with Mom ... our Richard, for you the boy froze ... then he didn't know why Jean is such a joker ...

The boy felt the silent Victoria's body and began to relax. She began to pack the boy until he fell asleep. She told her husband:

– You are a denatured father ... until the little foot it're cold, poor thing ... Good night, son ... – he said Victoria embracing Severus.

– Good night, son ... – he said Richard hugging him too.

End notes:

* Prank call based on the Bart Simpson prank.

** In the middle ages, Wassail was a beverage commonly served on Christmas time to bring 'good health' to their lovers. In modern times the Wassail is still associated with warmth, meeting loved ones and festive seasons gifts.

*** From the Latin, "nox" means night or Nix Greek prime deity of the night.


	30. December, 26, - Snape's nightmare

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not na English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

Thanks for my new Follower and favorite, Luci Luz... when I see there's somebody new reading my Fic, I get very happy. Thanks, Luci Luz and for all my followers and favorites! You live in my heart!.

December 30, 1971 – Severus' nightmare

It was 6:00 a.m. when Richard woke up Severo. Startled, the boy asked:

– Huh? What is happening?

– Calm son ... it's time you take your medicine ... – he said Richard handed the glasses to the boy. – You want me to call your mother?

– You don't need to call her, that's okay ...

Severus took the pill and glass of water and took both. Then he handed the cup to her father and looked at him suspiciously. Suddenly he began to fidget in bed. Richard said:

– Do you want to go to the bathroom?

– No ... no ...

– Severus ... aren't you holding back urine to not feel pain? Because if you're doing it as well as gonorrhea you'll have urinary tract infection ...

The boy was reluctant to the toilet. When he finished, he was afraid to return to the room. He knew that Victoria had the deep sleep, which Richard was going to do with it? He sat on the toilet, hugged and wondered aloud:

– I wish I could turn me into a little critter to get out of here ... a bat, maybe ... that shit, okay cold ...

The boy began to take. Richard got out of bed, went to the bathroom, opened the door, saw that he was sitting on the toilet and asked:

– Severus, it's all right there?

"Damn! I forgot to lock the door! "– Thought Severus scared. He replied:

– Y ... yeah ...

– Then comes sleep, you're freezing to death ... we ...

Richard approached the boy stared at him with wide eyes. Richard took the boy's hand and said:

– Let's boy, for looking at me like this, you look like na owl...

They lay on the bed. Severus stared at his father noticed the boy's nervousness and said:

– Son ... don't have to look like ... a child is the greatest gift that God can give us ... I would never hurt you ... go to sleep ... after a while the girls will jump on our bed, screaming and waking us ...

– All ... well ... – he said Severus looking suspiciously at his father.

– You know ... – said the man snuggling son to his chest. – When I saw you for the first time, I felt an enormous anger at you ... I thought you were responsible for the Victoria have betrayed me and the Audrey have left home ... but when I had to take them to Diagon Alley you and your unique knack of being eventually won us ...

The boy put his cold hand on the chest of Richard. He said:

– I don't deserve any of this that you are doing to me ... since my father said I didn't serve for anything ... just to fuck ...

– Don't believe what this animal said! Severus, don't let people make you believe you don't deserve anything! You are a special person with many talents! Another thing ... we'll get you and Audrey that den; I don't want to hear you call that father animal, you know?

– Yes ...

– Tomorrow you will wash this head, he saw that his hair is already stinking!

– Are you cold ...

– I'll teach you to use Mom's hair dryer * ... and what's this bat?

– I want to become an Animagus ... like Audrey ... but I didn't want to be a large animal such as a bat ... it is small and flies ...

– Then tomorrow I'll say this for her mother, but when you get it kills you without wanting to sleep ... now boy!

– Yes Dad ... – answered the boy fell asleep soon after.

It was 9:00 when Jean and Audrey entered the room of their parents. They and Severo were still asleep when they jumped into the bed. Victoria and Richard soon agreed.

– GOOD MORNING! – Shouted the girls in chorus.

– Somebody hold a herd of elephants ... – said Victoria.

– Seeeeev, wake up... Jean said, shaking his brother ...

– The asphodel is a plant ... Jean?

– We missed you and knew you'd come here ... – said Audrey.

– The Sev wanted to find the bathroom – said Victoria. – I was wondering why the two have agreed not to help your brother ...

– Ai mother, because we got up very early and slept too late ... – said Jean making poor face and lying on top of his brother.

– The worst is that she's right ... – Richard agreed.

The five were more time in bed, laughing and talking, when they decided to get up to make breakfast.

When they had finished breakfast Audrey went to his room and came back with three pairs of skates. She said:

– Guys, let's go ice skating? Look Sev, Grandpa bought a pair of skates for you ...

– But watch out, because when the skates are new it wont hurt your foot ... – said Richard ... – I was the one who bought the skates ...

– Thank you Mr. Taylor ... – Severus said looking at the rapt skates.

The three went out to skate on the lake. Jean realized that his brother was thoughtful and said,

– Why are you sad Sev?

– Nothing ...

– Was it something I did?

– No ... just don't know why Mr. Taylor gives me gifts ... he isn't my father ...

They reached the lake. Jean hugged his brother and said:

– Don't be like this... now you are part of the family ... is normal parents give gifts to children ... he didn't give to us because skates as older, better, it breaks in... yeah with you ...

– Embarrassed ... back here !

They played catch–up in the lake. Severus came close to Audrey and asked:

– How do you become an Animagus?

– I chose a photo of a little dragon, despite not being allowed to become a magical creature ... also you have to have itself the science of Animagi ... you choose a pet, focuses it and imagine yourself becoming an animal ...

– I want to study about it when we get back to Hogwarts ...

– Turn to a butterfly ... – said Jean. – Butterflies are cute ...

– Butterfly? – Audrey replied. – In addition to being queer thing, it is easy to kill others ...

– That's true, Jean ... – he replied Severus.

– A hummingbird! – Said Jean. – They are cute too ...

Severe and Audrey rolled her eyes and pushed Jean. They said:

– Okay... it's with you!

The three were playing catch–up until the time that Roger called them to lunch and give the medicine to Severo.

At lunchtime Jean started looking for her brother, thoughtfully. Audrey spoke softly to her mother:

– Mother, Jean're thinking, here comes shit ...

Victoria didn't answer, just glared at the girl. Meanwhile her older sister asked:

– Severus, what number you wear?

– 6, why?

Jean began to laugh and choked on the food. Audrey also began to laugh. Victoria realized because the girls were laughing and said:

– Girls, stop this bullshit! But it had to be Jean, to start with jokes ...

– What did she do this time? – Roger asked.

– You didn't notice? It is because of that myth of the size of the foot ...

– Myth? – Asked Severus.

– Yeah ... – said Richard. – Is a myth that penis has the same size foot. They are laughing because your feet and great ... but one thing has nothing to do with the other ... our foot has the same size as our forearm ... and ... GIRLS, STOP THE LAUGH!

The girls held the laughter and looked at Severus who was red with embarrassment. Elisa said:

– Poor gut, he is ashamed... apologize to him !

– He should be proud of ... – Jean said.

Audrey began to laugh. She made so much effort that fell off his chair. Everyone laughed at her. Elisa said:

– Well done! So you stop the joke Sev ...

After lunch the brothers were outside playing. Roger called the son, the daughter and the wife into the room and said:

– I have a plan. Victoria, you will look for Snape will say I want to apologize for what Audrey did to him and to show my repentance I want to give a generous amount of money. Then I want to have a little chat with him ...

– I will look for Arthur ... he can help us ...

– This ... tell him I have a clothing to him ... Elisa thinks I'm fat! Bought a huge clothes for me ... send him to the hospital I want to talk to him ...

– Yes sir ...

– He is married, right?

– Is ... (Yaaaaawn **). – Said Richard. – Two beautiful son... (Yaaaaawn) red as he ...

– Jesus, Richard, go to sleep. – Shouted his wife. – In a little while you lay on his father's lap!

– What if I want? – Richard sat on his father's lap. – Baby wants to sleep...

Audrey, Jean and Severus arrived and watched the stunned scene. Severo pointed to his father and asked:

– Is that normal? Is that rivoltz?

– Sev ... – said Jean. – That's rivoltz ...

– Is your father who's making jokes, Severus, nevermind... – said Victoria ...

– Scratch my head father, scratch ... OUCH!

Roger threw the child on the ground that sat down. He said:

– Shame on you Richard, a grown man that playing the baby! – He looked at the grandchildren. – Why did you get? Is it very cold outside?

– Oh Grandpa ... – said Jean. – We started playing and Sev was sleepy ...

Victoria took the child in her arms, checked her temperature and saw that he was a little feverish. She said:

– Come son ... I'll give you an anti thermal and goes to sleep with his father ... he's falling .. – she saw Richard sitting on the floor and sleeping with her head resting on the couch. – Sleep ...

– But ...

– Look at his face ...'re on the tenth sleep ... it's easier to hurt him ...

Audrey took her father in her arms, took him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed, Severus and Victoria followed. Roger asked with eyes closed:

– Tomorrow is class?

Severus approached his father and said, laughing:

– Has yes sir! And better sleep soon!

– Yes daddy !

He and his sister wept with laughter. Their mother came near them and asked,

– Your father is kinda cute ... sleeps Sev ... – she handed a glass of the remedy. – Takes the son ...

– You made my snack, Dad? – Asked Richard asleep.

– NO! – Said Severo. – Go to school without food!

The three started laughing. Severus saw that Richard slept in a deep sleep and lay down beside him. His mother took off his shoes, covered it and started to cuddle in your head until he sleep.

– Come Audrey, let them sleep ... – he said Victoria hugging her daughter.

Although Audrey have already gone through adulthood, she enjoyed her mother's affection. She asked:

– Mom, I can spend some time with you?

– Are you affected? Of course you can, daughter!

Severus barely begun to sleep when he felt his cock hug him from behind. Startled, he also felt the erection of Richard. He began to whisper in his ear:

– How cute... you believed I was sleeping ... even made joke of me ... – he took off his pants and boy shorts.

The boy tried to scream, but his father clapped his mouth. He said:

– Sssssshhhh ... we don't want to bully his sister appears to end our fun, right?

Severus began to struggle, but Richard took it. He took off his pants and underwear and began to penetrate the child. He said:

– Aaaah ... why Tobias like that ... now you're mine, I don't return more pro Tobias! Yes! What did you think? That all those gifts would be free? Audrey and Jean are my daughters, you are only personal bitch of others ...

– NO!

Severus woke up. Sweating and shaking, he realized it was just a nightmare. Richard woke up with his screams. Severus tried to get out of bed, but was tangled in the covers:

– Please ... – said Severo crying and sobbing. – We return you all that if you ... me ... d–gave me, but ... don't hurt me ... I won't tell Audrey ...

Richard hugged the boy trembling in fear of him. The child flinched at the hug. He asked:

– You had a nightmare, isn't it?

– Me ... me loose ...

– Ssssh ... it's okay ... I went ... you won't come back praquela home ... No one's gonna touch you like that ... you're safe with us ... you want to tell me how was the dream?

– No ... no ...

– Was I in it?

Severus began to cry. His father kissed his head and said:

– Another thing: everything I do with you, you can tell Audrey, remember the conversation that Martin had with you about good touch and bad touch?

– Yes ...

– Are you still sleepy?

– Yes ... but ... I don't want to sleep ...

– You can sleep ... I'm here by your side ... why are you sweating?

– Mrs. Taylor gave me an anti dick ...

– Anti thermal ... sleep ... then you go take a shower ... I bought a shampoo and conditioner for oily hair, now you don't escape !

– Yes ... sir ... – said the boy asleep soon after.

Richard woke up, did affection on his son's head and went down. Jean and Audrey were on the side of Victoria reading a book. He said:

– The Sev're having a lot of nightmares ... we'll have to take him to a psychologist ...

– I don't know how. – Audrey said. – Professor McGonagall won't let him leave school ... is doubtful she will send him to St. Mungo ...

Roger looked at her granddaughter with a serious look and said,

– I'll ask pro Arthur take me to this school. I'll have a little chat with this unloved! Who does she think she is to keep me from taking care of my grandson?

– She doesn't think, she's the school vice principal ...

– Even if the Pope! My grandson needs medical attention and I will take you to a reliable place! And what the heck of Saint Mungo is this?

– It is a hospital of the wizarding world ...

– Big shit! After what you have told me they did with Sev in judgment I trust no longer in the wizarding world ... for me you finished the studies in the same school that Jean ...

– For me too, but Sev wants to be a Potions Master ...

Once agreed, Severus saw that he was alone. He got up and saw that there was a change of clothes for him and two bottle in his chair. He took the bottle and saw that they were shampoo and conditioner for oily hair ***. He took things, went to the bathroom, took a shower and went to find the sisters. Jean saw with wet hair and said:

– Now I believe in the magic of Christmas, Sev washed her hair!

– STOP IT, JEAN! – Victoria shouted going to embrace his son. – Used the shampoo that Dad gave you?

Severus hugged his mother and said:

– I used yes, thank you ...

Richard approached the child and said:

– Now comes the bathroom with me I'll teach you to dry your hair ...

The two went to the bathroom. Richard started the dryer and said:

– You have to use a wooden comb with wide teeth to comb the hair. The comb will be to untangle the ends and brush the hair root. Don't touch the hair on the head to not burn the scalp or leave oily hair, then you will directing the dryer in t move until they dry out, got it?

– Yes thank you ...

Severo just dry your hair and looked in the mirror.

– These bottles you will take home. – Said Richard. – You have more of them to take you to Hogwarts.

– You don't need to...

– Yes, I do. You have to use the right product pro ... let your hair down ...

The two went down. Severo was praised by all. At dinner, Jean looked at his brother and said,

– Not to your hair fall into the food ...

– The same I tell her tongue ...

Audrey started laughing and said,

– Ih vish Jean, you could have slept without that ... – she licked his finger and pointed to her sister. – Fzzzzzzzzzzzz ...

Victoria pulled the ear of Jean and said,

– Well done the same! You don't lose time to make jokes ...

– But Sev know I love you, right Sev?

– Yes, I know ...

By the time he left, the three gathered the animals and went to the car. In the car the girls began to sing Christmas carols. Richard said:

– People, Christmas is over, can you you sing something else?

The two began to sing the song Sympathy foe the Devil Rolling Stones ****:

"Pleased to meet you

Hope you guess my name

But what's puzzling you

Is the nature of my game "

Endnotes

* Appeared in 1920, the first models of the hair dryer in the history of the world: the "ROCE", of Racine Universal Motor Co., and the "Cyclone", the Hamilton Beach. Both were manual and practical models.

In the 1930s, further improvements were improving the product. Among them, the advantage of being able to control the temperature and the own speed.

But the first major innovation only come in 1951, when the famous chain of department stores Sears Roebuck and Co., has included in his sales catalog a portable hair dryer, priced at $ 13. It was a hand dryer, with a plastic cap pink color which was joined to the mouth of the tube and fitted to the user's head.

The device, really innovative, was soon achieve great popularity and, in the late 60s, became so usual in women, as even among men. In a decade, precisely, where hairstyles won another glamor, with nearby devices and only possible with the help of this magical little device.

** Yaaaaawn: Yawn.

*** The first entrepreneur to produce shampoo industrially was the American John Breck in 1930. At the time, were marketed on a large scale only two shampoo lines, one for dry hair and one for oily hair. The hair conditioner is applied after shampooing to improve the texture and appearance of the hair. It began to be used after the First World War, and then began to be manufactured with siliconadas substances to lower.

**** Music launched in 1968.


	31. 12 28 1971 – Flower Network

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not na English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

Thanks for my new Follower and favorite, LitttlebigmouthOKC... when I see there's somebody new reading my Fic, I get very happy. Thanks, LitttlebigmouthOKC and for all my followers and favorites! You live in my heart!.

December 28, 1971 – Flower Network?

Victoria was home alone. Her children were spending the day at Elliot Granger house, Jean's friend. She went to the office of Richard, took a piece of notebook paper and wrote:

"To Arthur Weasley:

I need to talk to you ... please come to my house after your job, if you can ...

Victoria Taylor "

She went to the kitchen, grabbed a snack, called Lyra, tied the ticket on her leg and said:

– Go girl, take this note to the Ministry of Magic ...

She fondly on the head of bug that left happily.

Arthur was in the Ministry when it was surprised by a short–eared owl. He took the note, conjured a snack and gave it to the pet, who was waiting for orders. After he read the note, he thought:

" Muggle parchment are very practical, they have lines and we don't writte awry... I'll see where I can buy one for me ..."

He took a piece of parchment and wrote to Molly:

"Molly I will arrive later today, I have to talk to Victoria Taylor.

Love, Arthur. "

He cast another snack, handed the owl and said:

– Girl take me this note to your mistress.

Lyra arrived with Arthur ticket. On it was written:

"Dear Victoria:

I will go to your home at night to the neighbors don't see me. In your home has a fireplace? Because then I could make an arrangement for the Floo Network run with it.

Arthur "

After hours Arthur went to Victoria's house. He would leave the broom leaning against the door, but Victoria took it and said:

– Sorry, don't! When Muggle leaves a broom behind the door we mean we don't want visits ... leave your broom here ...

– How interesting ... oops, sorry ...

– Don't worry ... come in!

The woman took him to the room, poured her cookies with soda and said:

– Arthur, I called you here because my father wants to see you ...

– Speak with me? Well, now I'm late, Can I talk to him tomorrow?

– Yes you can, it will be in the hospital, you can go there to talk to him?

– I only can at morning ... can you take me there?

– Has yes ... tomorrow morning you spend here and we go to the hospital ...

– Damn, this drink you served me is a delight, what is it?

– It's called soda. It may take a bottle for you ...

– Thank you for your kindness ...

After eating, Arthur said:

– Where's your fire?

– Ah ... for network thingy ...

Arthur laughed tasty and replied:

– From flu. So when I can come, or you want to go to my house, which is in Ottery St. Cathpole. It's kind of far from my house to here, some 430 km, I went to the Floo Network from a friend of mine and then I came up with my broom ...

Victoria took Arthur to your fireplace, where he made the arrangements for the Floo Network. When he was finished, he said satisfied:

– Ready! Now I'll test your Floo Network going home ... Where are the kids?

– In the house of Elliot Granger a "little friend" of Jean ...

– Oh, I see ... let me ask you ... where did you get that cool parchment?

– Cool Parchment? Ah ... that's a notebook paper, wait ...

Victoria went to Richard's office, picked up a new notebook and gave Arthur. She said:

– Here it is. This is a notebook, you can get ...

– How much do I owe you to?

– What is this! You're striving to help my son, it is the least I can do ... come on, Arthur, I'll take you to your house, so I picked up the children ...

– Thank you ...

– Oh ... my oldest daughter asked you if one day she can go to your home, know the babies ...

– But of course you can ... just don't call it the elves ...

– Elves?

– Graceful creatures living in my garden ... Molly tells me to get rid of them, but they are so cute ...

– Believe me, with these three, the poor things will have to be careful ...

– Poor guys! See you!

– See ya! – The man crouched down, threw floo powder into the fireplace and said: – The Burrow!

After Arthur was home, Victoria went to Elliot Granger home. He was studying in the same grade Jean was. They were always one in the house the other to study or went out for ice cream. He was in love with the girl, was a close friend of Audrey and now befriended Severus. Jean's mother stopped in front of the boy's home, honked and yelled,

– Boys! You were a long time at Elliot's home! Let's go!

Anne Granger appeared in the doorway and said with a mischievous smile:

– Look, it is not the mother of my child ... please bring them more often here, I spent a wonderful afternoon with them ... the boy although closed is free!

– It is ... Severus is a special boy ... – the three ran and hugged her mother. – Looks like my babies are beautiful ...

– MAMAIN ! – Audrey cried.

– Ai Audrey, for with these moms, this is very ugly ... – said the mother kissing her daughter on the forehead.

The girl looked at her mother and said angry:

– Okay! But we are no longer babies, I'm nearing 40 now!

– Yeah right, just missing 29 years... come on!

In the car, Audrey asked her mother:

– Mom, why did you take so long? The I was tired of holding candle to Jean ...

– I was talking with Arthur, daughter ... boys, he installed the Flower network in our house !

Audrey and Severus started laughing. Severe, since red spoke to his mother:

– It Floo Network Miss Taylor ...

– MAMAIN .. now that we have this "thing dick," I want to go to his house ... know the babies ...

– Ai Jean ... – Severus said rolling her eyes. – He didn't invite us ... and where did you get these Mamains?

– Wow, this car's with much evil ...

– Okay daughter, I asked and he left ... only you have to take care of the elves ... – said Victoria holding not to laugh.

The next day, at 8:00 am, Arthur went to Victoria's house. She took him to the hospital so that Roger could talk to him. Once there she took him to her father's office. Arthur told the woman she could leave. She said goodbye to him and went home. Roger invited Arthur to sit and said:

– Mr. Weasley, I called here to ask a favor ... will you have something to make the bastard confess without looking like he's being threatened.

– Yes ... the Veritaserum potion. Just a few drops in his drink and he lets his tongue. But the potion can leave taste in his drink ...

– Great. As for the taste, I turn around, there's a bundle product, sweetener *. It is a liquid used to sweeten, but leaves a medicine taste in the drink ...

– But if this remedy like leaves in the drink, why do you use it?

– It gives the impression that we aren't exaggerating sugar ... Another thing ... the Muggle police will make an investigation in the house of Snape. I wish you ...

– Please, you ...

– You went to his house to prevent the woman do something detrimental to the investigation ...

– But the Minister of Magic will discount the days that I miss on my salary ...

– Only that? I'll pay you what this woman cash if that's the problem ...

– Normally I would say no to, but I can not give a Proud. Just let me know the day I'll have to miss by advance ...

– I'll pass you the equivalent of one day my service, okay?

– But you are director of this hospital, you should gain much more than I ...

– What are you doing to my grandson is very important to me ... when I saw Severus for the first time, he stumbled in me ... that fragile little way, pretending to be strong, closed conquered me ... I have two granddaughters and a grandson wanted ... then he came and my family was complete ...

– I understand you ... I have two children and both wanted a little girl ... redhead like me and Molly ...

– The truth is that we're never content with what you have, right? Look ... – he pointed to a large suitcase. – This case has some clothes that my wife bought ... they are huge for me, if you want ...

– Yes, I want ! – Said Arthur shrinking the bag and put it in his pocket. – Thank you Roger! – He looked at his hand, pointed at the fireplace and said: – Oh, that's your fireplace? Why do you have fireplaces so incredibly low?

Roger looked at the fire and reflected:

– This fireplace is only ornament ... but ... incredibly low fireplaces? What do you want with my fireplace?

– I can make some negocinhos for her to have the Floo Network?

– Flower Network? What is this?

Arthur laughed and said:

– No ... Floo Network ... The Floo Network is a network that connects the wizarding world fireplaces, and is also a way of controlling the people from the Ministry Floo powder. Backpacks homes aren't part of this network – he winked at Roger – at least if we make some special arrangements ...

Arthur made the arrangements in Roger fireplace and said:

– Now, when I want to talk to you, I use your fireplace. I will work and the end of the day I come here and leave the bottle of Veritaserum on your table. Say goodbye to Victoria, I need to go to the Ministry. – He threw the Floo powder into the fireplace and said: – Ministry of Magic!

After Arthur left, Roger approached its fireplace and laughing, said:

– Ah, now I understand why he said that our fireplace is shorty ...

Victoria returned home and found her children still asleep. They joined the beds and Audrey slept in the midst of Jean and Severo. The girls slept peacefully, but Severus was having a nightmare. He talked in his sleep:

– It'll be good ... ... stop ...

She approached the bed and hugged his son and said quietly:

– Shhh ... now you're safe with us ...

The boy woke up, screamed scared and huddled in bed. His sisters also agreed. Victoria hugged him tightly and said in his ear:

– Easy ... I'm ... sorry ...

– Where's the fire? – Jean asked sleepily.

– There is no fire, animal! – Audrey said. – It is the Sev having nightmares ... – the girl ran her hand in her hair. – Credo Jean, so the hair is greasy Sev, you drool on it!

– What are you on right, Sev? – Jean asked worried.

– Tô ... yes ... thank – said the brother embraced her mother ...

– With what were you dreaming? – Audrey asked.

– None of your business, mudblood! – Screamed the brother through clenched teeth.

– SEVERUS SNAPE! I don't know what that is, but by his tone of voice should not be good!

– Excuse ...

– Come on, get up, eat breakfast and arrange their beds! – She turned to her son. – Severus ... in your home has phone?

– It is at the bedroom... Tobias, so we can not use ... do you want the number?

– I Want! After you pass me ...

– It's all right ...

Severus Tobias spent the phone number for your mother and while the children were setting up the beds, Victoria called him. Luckily for her, he was drinking in the bedroom and soon picked up the phone. With drawl he asked:

Call on:

– If you are a collector, I have said that I have no money!

– Not collector! Jesus, Tobias are you drunk early in the morning?

– Aaaahhh ... are you Vicky ... if I drink is the fault of that bitch of your daughter broke my nose!

– Pfff ... listen ... my father're ashamed of what she did ... he wants to apologize ...

– Apologies ... I want money !

– Whatever ... you know North Manchester General Hospital?

– I'm not sick ...

– It is the hospital which my father is director ...

– Hmmm ... director ... I know, so what?

– Hence it is for you to go talk to him tomorrow ... and please don't drink!

– Yeah, yeah, yeah ...

Call off

Eileen, who was organizing a potions to sell, heard her husband talking on the phone, he went to the room and asked:

– Who was that, darling?

– Collectors! Always behind our money ...

– But I heard you talk about director ...

– You didn't hear anything woman!

– All right ... look, now I'll have to take care of Aunt Marianna, back tomorrow ...

– Yeah weeeeell, the old sick lady ... – replied the husband asleep soon after sitting on the bed.

After the trial of Tobias Eileen came with a story that appeared an elderly aunt who was very sick and needed care. He was puzzled by these visits to this Marianna aunt, the wife had never spoken before, not let him visit her. What made him more suspicious is that Eileen is all arranged, is perfumed and would ... care for a sick old lady? And the worst is that of a sudden the woman appeared at home with jewelry, money and new clothes ...

But he never complained because he could always take a little bit of money that appeared in the house. She hid in the dresser and didn't notice when he took the money.

The next day Tobias went to the hospital. He was happy because his wife wasn't at home to fill him with questions.

How did he know where his wife hid muggle money, Tobias went to the dresser, took a sum, called a taxi and went to the hospital in hopes of getting more money. That night would be a poker game at the bar he frequents and he saw that game the opportunity to recover the money he lost all those years.

Arriving at the hospital, the man was greeted by Stela Haase. She took it to Roger's office. There, the director greeted him and said:

– Good morning Mr. Snape. Sit down. Ms. Haase, bring our coffee ...

– Yes sir ...

– Please, drink a coffee ... I sweetener use and more sweetens the sugar ...

I brought the coffee sweetener with two bottles. He took one, sugared his coffee and gave the other to Tobias. He asked:

– Do you like coffee?

– Yes ... ... I do... to be honest, coffee was with a strange taste ...

– Listen, what happened on the day that the children fled from their home?

– In that day? The fucking children came home for the Christmas holidays. Audrey spoke to Eileen was going to the house of Lily and Severus would be alone ... when I saw him back ... I could not stand it and left for attack ... but it wasn't him, it was the plague Audrey ... she broke my nose and the two fled ...

– But ... you said went on the attack ... how so?

– Have you ever had sex with a virgin?

Roger, who was drinking his coffee choked on the question. He said:

– (Gasp!) What? ...

– Hot, tight, tight little apprehensively ... and so sensitive ... I would take my virgin ... the Sev is all this and more ... – he licked his lips. – Every time I caught him, he groans, bleeds like the first time ... look ... my little friend's already all fired up ... if you took a brand new like me ... know what I'm talking about ...

The director was disgusted with this whole conversation. Holding up not to hit Tobias, he asked:

– How dare you speak like that of your child? As if he were a prostitute?

– But Mr. Taylor ... have you looked fucking guy he is? He is a frail thing, pale, is for nothing ... Audrey is strong, smart, but he, he's what? We have to give useful for him ... in bed ... – he stroked his penis over his pants. – He shows his true talent ... when he comes home? My wife even spent giving pro, but he ... ah ...

– But it looks like you!

– Only physical ... he didn't pull the gifts father ... he believes he is a bixa? I HATE QUEERS!

Roger turned off the recorder, took an envelope with a good amount of money, threw it on the table and said through clenched teeth:

– Take your money. You will hear from me !

– Oh, what a delight – smelling the money. – I'll get out of here and know where I'm going? Pro bar ... today is a day of Poker ... I will make a small fortune with this bufunfa and come out with a virgin ...

Soon after Tobias left the Roger's office, he went to the bathroom and poured the entire contents of the stomach in the vessel. He knew what was happening to her grandson, but hearing so his father was so ... disgusting ... the man beyond the ordinary was homophobic! When he left, Stela Hasse found it and shouted:

– DR. TAYLOR, JESUS, YOUU LOOK BAD! Apparently the conversation with that guy was shit ... Go home to rest ! You work too !

– I think I'll listen to you and go home so ... – said Roger taking the sweetener used Tobias bottle and putting it in his pocket.

Endnotes

* Sweetener: Saccharin: was discovered accidentally in 1879 by a laboratory assistant, called Fahlberg. He was preparing a substance, it fell by accident in your hand and Fahlberg noted that it had very sweet taste. But only in 1897, the sweetener was released with the name of saccharin, had power to sweeten 200 times higher than sucrose (table sugar).

Sodium cyclamate: in 1937, a chemistry graduate student Michael Sveda, working in a lab with compounds called sulphamates found that the same had pronounced sweet taste. Thus emerged, sodium cicloexilsulfamato already commercialized in 1940 under the name of Sodium Cyclamate 30 times as sweet as sucrose.

Aspartame: discovered by chance by a chemical pharmaceutical industry as one synthesized tetrapeptide. Their trade as a sweetener occurred since 1965, was this year that sweeteners have become more popular. in 1968.


	32. 12 29 1971 - Roger's Plain

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not na English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

Thanks for my new Follower and favorite, Random bug... when I see there's somebody new reading my Fic, I get very happy. Thanks, LitttlebigmouthOKC and for all my followers and favorites! You live in my heart!.

Jean was anxious because of the garden. . Severo sent a note to Arthur asking some seedlings and after a long fight with Molly, he sent the seedlings of Aconite, Hemeróbio, Descurainia, asphodel and Cactus Poisonous.

Audrey had foght with Jean because she said it wasn't a garden but a greenhouse. The three brothers went to the garden to begin preparations. Audrey sent the brothers keep quiet, focused enough and conjured a small greenhouse that housed the entire piece of land from the garden. When she finished, she almost fell. Severe segurou– her and asked:

– Are you okay?

– Yes, I am... I just used a lot of vital energy conjuring up this thing ...

– What crap ... – said Jean sad. – It was small ...

Audrey turned red with anger. She had so much trouble for this? She said angry:

– The size okay, animal ...

– Small ...

– It's the size of the land space ...

– Small ...

– Only you have to do it ...

– Small...

As Audrey was still weak, she entered the greenhouse, picked up a handful of dirt and threw the head sister. Jean also entered the greenhouse and did the same. Audrey retaliated, the two entered the greenhouse and began a land of little war. Severus conjured a bench near the stove, sat down and said quietly:

– Oh girls, stop it ...

Roger went to his son's house. Once there, he went to the grandchildren. He went to the back of the house and found a new greenhouse. He found it cute because Severus was outside waving his feet and talking to the sisters stopped while they were in the greenhouse fighting a land war. He approached the Severo, hugged him and started crying. The boy was startled and asked,

– Grandpa ... what's happening?

– Sorry Sev ... the Grandpa had quite a day ... I will talk to their parents and we will look for a psychologist to you ...

– You don't need ...

– But of course you need ... – he said Roger sitting on the bench, placing his grandson on his lap and straightening your hair. – We'll look for a psychologist to help you ... – Severus smiled. – And I'll mark a dentist for you too ...

– As Jean says ... this house're too evil ...

– Mamain? – Jean asked out of the oven and pulling soil from her hair.

– Severus ... what these snots are doing in the garden?

– We are preparing the soil to plant potion ingredients ... then the ... (laughing) ... snots started ... (laughing) to fight because of the size ... (laughing) Greenhouse .. . Audrey're weak ... (laughing) and started little war (laughing).

– Weak? Why?

– Because she worked hard conjuring this greenhouse.

– But she was ...

– Small. – Jean completed.

Roger hit the granddaughter ass and said:

– Don't start Jean! Okay this beautiful greenhouse! She's proportional to the size of the house, what you wanted? Those farm of giant greenhouses?

– If you say ...

– Go take a shower! – Said the man hitting the butt of granddaughters.

The girls entered. Severus approached Roger and said,

– Look what we got ... are some seedlings that Arthur gave to us ...

– What are these seedlings?

– Aconite, Hemeróbio, Descurainia, asphodel and Cactus Poisonous. Some of them are poisonous ...

– What this guy has in mind to give poisonous plants for you, shit?

Severus laughed and said:

– He said his wife said the same ...

– Be careful, okay? – He looked away and saw a gardening sink. It was a table with a bowl of clay and a pipe with poured water. – How beautiful ...

– I conjured ...

– But what the Ministry of Magic?

– So far there came ... he saw the hanger with a towel? Mamain gave ...

– Up to you with these moms? Will you stay here? I'm going in ...

– You can leave ... I will take care of the greenhouse ...

The grandfather came home, he sent his son and daughter go to the office, closed the door and said:

– Boys! – He took a pocket tape. – Listen to this. Victoria, picks up the recorder.

The daughter went to the closet, grabbed the recorder and Roger put the tape for them to listen. When the recording is over, Richard and his wife were crying with rage.

– But ... what can we do?

– Look for the police and make a complaint against this Tobias. It takes recording ... won't serve as evidence, but will make him a suspect ... then we go to the Prosecutor's Office for Children and Youth to get his guard ... I think it will be necessary to pass Sev by forensic tests to confirm the veracity of abuse ...

– I see ... – said Victoria

– He will have to go to a psychiatric evaluation when the process begins by a designated professional ... this exam will evaluate the physical and emotional condition of the child and give appropriate treatment ...

– We have to be prepared for any kind of accusation that Eileen and bastard can do comosco ... she can try to talk it was me or dad that did it ...

– Let's get the Sev's presence that maniac ... talk more to him ...

– Ah ... I go home ... this conversation with that Tobias took me off ... Richard, tomorrow we meet in the hospital ...

In the bathroom, the sisters bathe together. Jean looked at her sister and said,

– Audrey, I'm sorry ... the greenhouse was cool ...

– It's okay ... the main thing is that Sev had fun ...

They both laughed and finished bathing. When they went down, Roger, his daughter and his son left the office. He called Victoria and said:

– Vicky, you saw the greenhouse Audrey do?

– No ... they tavam quiet, I thought tavam getting ready ... I just saw the sink of Sev ...

All were in an oven Victoria and Roger were surprised by the size and beauty of the stove. As their father wasn't working, he said:

– Boys, I'm not working today, how about we go to a flower shop to buy things for gardening?

– Êêêêêêêêêêêêê ! – Shouted the three together.

– You come with us, Mamain? – Asked Severo

Victoria was thrilled to hear Severus calling her mother, even the ridiculous way the girls spoke. She respobdeu:

– No son, Mom will stay here with Grandpa ...

The four left. Roger said to his daughter–in law:

– As they left, we see a psychologist and a dentist for Sev. Did he take his wand?

The two went to Severus' room. His wand was on the dresser. The man said:

– Let's get the wand to the police station ... it might be useful ...

– But how you nor is wizard ...

– You'll see, you'll see ...

They got out. First they went to the police station to make a complaint. Once there they were received by the delegate who already knew him because of his son's illness.

Two years ago, his son was with multiple myeloma, a rare bone cancer. Richard discovered his illness, healing the boy in time. Since this episode Alexander is grateful to the doctor and the hospital. Worried, he took them to his office and said,

– Good morning, Roger! Victoria! What brings you here?

– We came to a complaint of sexual abuse against Tobias Snape ... he is father of Audrey and has a son with another woman, Eileen Snape. It comes abusing this boy we want to get out of his house and take ...

Alexander looked worried. He said:

– Tell me your suspicions.

Roger told his suspicions, showed recording. The sheriff heard it all and said:

– Holly shit! I knew men like him existed, but I had never worked with a case of this! That bastard! How old is this boy.

– 11 ...

Alexander felt his blood run cold. He said:

– It's only a year older than my little boy! I will do everything I can because his son saved my and to rid the child of that animal !

– You have to be very careful, his wife is a witch.

– Oh, Roger, I knew that her son was joker, but you ...

– No! It's true ... witches do exist! It is dangerous, you can pick up your wand and cast a spell against the police! Why do you think that this man talked so much spontaneously? It is a call Veritaserum potion that my father put the sweetener he used the cafe.

– This wizard chat is supposed to be secret, we don't see such a thing there. Why are you telling me this?

– This woman can confuse the Promoter, make you forget what they are doing there. – He showed his wand Severus. – Look ... this is the wand of my grandson, the wands are different, but she can withdraw her to know that you don't know it.

– But if this stuff is true and the boy is a wizard, why he does not defend himself?

– He is so afraid of the father he becomes paralyzed when he abuses him ... and he can not use magic outside school while is a minor ...

– I see ... you don't know anyone of legal age to accompany us?

– Yes ... his name is Arthur Weasley ... I asked him to go with you. He works at a place called the Ministry of Magic and will be very useful in this case.

– But why don't you ask for help to such a Ministry of Magic?

Victoria stood up and said:

– Oh Alexander, if you saw what they made Sev suffer... at trial that Tobias this crap Ministry of Magic ... but Arthur is different, in his world it is treated as a traitor blood because he likes our stuff, things backpack, as he said ...

– But ... Muggle? They think we are idiots?

– It is the way sorcerers call who is not a wizzard...

– Yes ... now I understand ... even though powers, fear leaves you vulnerable ... if that Weasley can I help in'll enjoy a lot ... I'll do what I can, I am grateful to you did with Vincent when he was sick ... well ... – he said with a wink. – I have friends in the forum ... we'll do what they have done with the magic ... he has're in jail ...

Victoria and Roger thanked the delegate and left. The hospital did not psychologists, but Roger knew a very good professional. They went to his office. Roger greeted the doctor, presented his daughter and said:

– Hi, Doctor ...

– Rachel Baldasarre. – She said, looking at Victoria. – Psychologist child. What is the matter with you?

Victoria explained the case to her, who said:

– I need to talk with your child to make an assessment of how he began to experience the whole process and then I'll get treatment. Do you even know how his living in your house?

– Rubbish. Audrey told me that his father fight, discusses and beats his wife and him too ...

– The right would make a family therapy, but as you will get the boy of your family, let's just focus on it.

– He is in a private school. It is how you make appointments after 17:00 hours?

– At 18:00 hours would be good?

– Would be great!

– Next week bring this young man for me to know ...

After scoring the query in psychologist, Roger and his daughter went to the hospital to find the dentist, Elisabeth Spencer. Once there, he greeted the doctor and said:

– Elisabeth, I need you to do other cleanup and put braces of Sev ...

– I have the free Wednesdays ... what time do you think is best for him?

– At 18:00 hours, you are?

– Has yes ... but how will you make him come to the hospital?

– He'll use a means of transport wizard called Floo Network.

– Okay ... after the new year I make an appointment for him ...

– That's better, there's time for me to talk to the director of his school ... let's go ... Vicky

– Come on ... thank Elisabeth.

They went home and realized that Richard had not come. Victoria said:

– Glad we came before them ... so Sev not suspect anything ...

– Victoria ... I'll be right though ... when they arrive, talk with Sev ... I go home drink soup and lie down a bit ... this conversation that I had with Tobias left me exhausted.

– Will Taylor yes sir ... I'll take what I'm alone and get some rest ... this conversation gave me a headache ...

After Roger left, Victoria took a painkiller, went into the bedroom and laid down.


	33. 12- 30- 1971 - When everythig's wrong

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not na English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

Thanks for my new Follower and favorite, LitttlebigmouthOKC... when I see there's somebody new reading my Fic, I get very happy. Thanks, LitttlebigmouthOKC and for all my followers and favorites! You live in my heart!.

Victoria woke up with the phone ringing. She thought scared:

"What is it now? Hopefully it's nothing serious ... "

Call on:

– Hello!

– Good morning Ms. Taylor ... I'm Felice ...

– Girl why are you crying so quiet, what happened?

– I'm sorry warn only now but my mother woke sick and I'll have to miss ...

– Okay ... Felice improvements to your mother and take care ...

– Thanks, bye!

– Bye!

Call off:

She hung up and thought relieved:

"Phew! It was nothing ... but what the hell, right now it's Thursday, day of housecleaning ... "

Victoria went downstairs and prepared breakfast for the children and went into the bedroom to wake them. After breakfast, she warned them:

– Boys, Felice couldn't come ...

– Who? – Asked Severus.

– Our maid ... I need your help in cleaning ... oh, I forgot the seedlings ... Audrey, do you want to go watering the seedlings before helping me?

– Uh ... I can...

Severus put a hand on the waist, with the other he pointed to his sister and said:

– See if you don't kill the poor things ...

– Okay Sev ...

– And throw water on them like a fine rain, like I do...

– Okay Sev ...

– Oh, and nothing spells, the last time you boiled the water and almost cooked the Aconitum ...

Victoria saw the boy's preoccupation with seedlings and suggested to him:

– Sev, you don't you want to go watering the seedlings yourself? – She went over to him and whispered in his ear – will that Audrey kills the poor things ...

– Alright Mamain ... then I go back and help the lady ...

Jean approached the two and as if listening to the most absurd thing in the world, said:

– But you're a man ...

– So what? His father is a man and helps me too. When you get married you will thank your husband if he help you too ...

Severus went to the greenhouse. Soon after he left, Jean asked Audrey:

– Did he get upset with us?

– He didn't... Jean, now we just have to water the seedlings ... let's finish to help Mamain, then we will...

Severo was thinking the greenhouse:

"Well ... if the girls don't come to help me, okay, today is the day to water the seedlings ... it's just I don't get wet because it is very cold ..."

The boy watered the seedlings and stared at them enthralled. He went to the sink to wash hands and not even notice that Tobias approached from behind. The man hit his head several times in the sink and said in his ear:

– You thought you'd see me free that easy? I will write to that little Director and I will ask her to help me keep the girl to return to our home and everything will again be as before, just you and me ...

Severus felt a severe headache and blood dripping down his forehead. He tried to scream, but Tobias began to kiss him. When the man's tongue invaded his mouth, he felt disgusted with himself and began to cry. His father began to sniff around your neck and say:

– I miss that his little body, his smell ... can't wait to be inside you ...

Severus tried to escape but Tobias pinned a so violently that the boy felt a pop in the shoulder, a sense that something came out of the place and a very strong pain. The man unbuckled the boy's belt and lowered his pants and underwear and Severus began to feel cold.

– Admit ... – Tobias said as he massaged the boy's member. – You also like that, I can feel.

Crying and shaking Severus asked:

– Please ... stop ... if you go away I won't tell anything to anyone ... please ...

Severus heard the father unbuckling his belt and unzip his pants. Then he felt the pain ever, as if his back were torn in half. Tobias, after orgasm, she felt a blow to the head and fainted.

As soon as Severus left, Victoria and her daughters started cleaning. As Audrey dragged the furniture, Victoria turned on the washing machine and Jean used the vacuum cleaner, they did not hear what was happening outside. Half an hour later Victoria was surprised to delay the child and went to the greenhouse with the daughters call him inside. When they arrived at the greenhouse, horrified, saw the scene. Audrey asked his mother to call the police as she found a way to Tobias. The mother rushed in, Audrey silently conjured up a brick and threw him in the head. Jean looked at the man passed out and spoke scared:

– Audrey, I think you killed the guy ...

– Oh... I didn't... bad vase doesn't break, he's breathing ...

Audrey came close to the father, he conjured a rope and tied it tightly. Meanwhile, Severus tried to get up, but stumbled and fell in the pants. Jean approached him, asking crying:

– Go away Jean ... let me alone ...

– Please Sev ... let me help you ...

Jean helped his brother to himself. When she helped him get up, he felt a sharp pain in the shoulder. His sister said:

– Let me see ... this animal dislocated your shoulder ... I've seen happen with some guys at school ... you'll have to go to the hospital.

While the girls helped their brother, Victoria called Police and Roger:

Call on:

– Mr. Taylor, it was awful ! As I and the girls were doing housecleaning that animal abused Sev ... – she began to cry and sob – and it's all my fault ...

– Your fault? Why blame her?

– Because Audrey wanted to go water the seedlings and I told the Sev go ...

– Clearly this was not your fault ... not like you did not know that this animal would be out there ... and another, your home is huge, he must have hidden up to wait for the opportune moment ... but ... Vicky ... you called the police?

– I called ...

– Well ... I go there ... I have the rest of Veriasserum him and Sev ...

– To Sev ...

– It is ... the way Tobias and Severus are, they won't confess anything ...

Call off:

Victoria went to the stove and found Severo and sisters sitting on the bench. He was among them, sobbing and crying with her head buried in Jean's shoulder. She stroked his son's head, embraced him and said:

– My son, forgive me. I knew I should have sent Audrey water the seedlings ... in a little time, grandpa and the police arrive and we'll put that animal in jail ... then we will take you away from this nightmare... . come, let's go home ...

When she went to help the child to get up, Jean said:

– Mother, take care that his right shoulder're moved ...

Severus tried to raise his arm and couldn't. he spoke scared:

– My arm hurts and does not move right ...

– Calm Sev ... – said Jean – It is normal, but does not move his arm ... when you go to the hospital they put his shoulder instead he comes back to normal ...

– That hurts?

– No, you will apply an anesthetic, you will only feel the doctor stride putting his arm in place.

Victoria hugged them and said:

– Boys, let's go inside, it's cold out here ...

Tobias was still, at that time called:

– Vicky, you won't dare to leave me here alone in the snow, after all we live in, we ...

Boys Victoria Tobias ignored the laments, entered the house and left him alone with cold.

When Roger and the police arrived, Severus was in the room with his mother and sisters drinking hot chocolate and Tobias was near the greenhouse, tied and shivering.

An officer spoke to Victoria:

– Lady, the subject is tied at the crime scene, we'll arrest him in the act of attempted rape of vulnerable ...

– He has a chance to answer process and freedom?

– No ... rape is a heinous crime ... furthermore it represents a danger to the child ... believe me this worm will never touch your son ...

At the police station, Alexander the expected furious. Who would dare to do such a thing to a child? He told the police:

– Let's get this worm to the interrogation room, right now!

Trembling with fear, the father of Severus said:

– I will only speak in the presence of a lawyer, I know my rights! I have also the right to a bond! I want water!

Alexander approached the man with a serious tone said:

– You bully with a child, but now with adults, you tremble with fear. – He sighed and looked at the guards. – Let the unfortunate turn ...

Roger called his friend aside and said quietly:

– Alexander, a few drops of it in the water it and it will confess to what his mother did ...

Alexander gave the water with Veritaserum for Tobias and took him to a room. Tobias called Eileen:

Call on:

– Honey, what good are you! Gave bad our plan ... after I gave a scare in the created them, I went there as you sent, but the fever Audrey almost killed me with a fucking brick ...

– Your tapir, close your mouth! Hey, you drink water before connecting to me?

– Of course I drank, I was thirsty ...

– But how is dumb, gave you Veritaserum!

– As they have, they are not wizards like you?

– AAAAI shut up, idiot! Look, now I to busy, but expect me in a bit to me there ...

Call off

– She hung up on me, but how submissive to me, in a moment comes ...

Alexander did not believe what had just heard. His mother helped him do that? What kind of mother is the one that delivers the child to the abuser? Doubting that the woman would show up at the police station he said:

– Yes, yes, but let's start soon because I have better things to do ... it does not appear anyone will be assigned you a dative lawyer ...

– That idiot will come yeah ... anything call the Minerva! She's a witch, director of my son ... a dumb ass–kissing my ...

– Yeah, yeah, can't be the Witch of the West?

– I'm talking about the truth! Interest!

– Let the interrogation ...

Alexander turned on the recorder and Tobias told all that he did to his son in minute detail. There was even a policeman who came to vomit so much disgust that he was the man.

To take Tobias to a cell, Tobias began shouting:

– AH ... WANT TO KNOW ONE THING? I ATE THE TAIL THAT USELESS! AND DO YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE? I NEVER LOST CONTACT WITH AUDREY, SHE IS BEAUTIFUL, SO STRONG AND DETERMINED AND I WITH THIS THING AT HOME! I WANT TO BE A GIRL AND A'S USELESS Eileen ME PUT A BOY IN THE WORLD ...

Alexander beat him to stop him screaming. Audrey tried to make a silencing spell, but Severus stopped her. He would listen to the end to know what kind of person his father was. The sheriff came close to his friend with a glass of water, patted his shoulder and said:

– Roger, now's the time of his grandson to the testimony. – Alexander gave a glass of water to the boy. – Here is sugar water, drink ...

Severus drank the water and entered the room to give your testimony. Alexander asked:

– Where do you study?

– Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard ... oh!

He covered her mouth with both hands and thought,

"Merlin, he gave me water with Veritaserum!

– Calm son ... I asked that question to see if the coisasserum tava working ... if you quise see the clerk put you study in the Co–operative Academy of Manchester, School of Jean ... speak it get you made will make things easier for you my son.

Severus gave his testimony. When he ended Alexander hugged him and said:

– Finished son ... now you go to the hospital to take care of that arm while we take care of this monster ... his grandfather will appoint a psychologist to you and start the process against his father ... ah, Richard will take you and you will be your son ...

– Why are you crying?

Alexander stroked the boy's head and said:

– You're just a year older than my son ... if a person do such a thing to him ... I don't know what I would do ...

Severus left the room with Alexander. Roger approached grandson, embraced him and said:

– Now we go to the hospital, Jean told me that bastard dislocated your shoulder ...

Roger, went to the hospital with her grandson while Victoria and the girls returned home. He took his grandson to the Department of Accident and Emergency. After a while appeared a doctor appearing to be more than 40 years, with average height and brown hair. He greeted the boy:

– Good morning Severus. I Petter Collyer, the orthopedist. Let's do a radiograph. Because of the radiation, his grandfather couldn't get in, but he'll be out there waiting. An X–ray beam will cross your body producing an image recorded by a special board of image registration. It won't hurt anything.

Petter took the boy to the radiology room and said:

– Sit down here for me to do the x–ray of your arm. Now I go into that room to trigger the device. After making the X–ray the doctor took Severus to his grandfather and said:

– Now it's just us await the outcome ...

In the house of Taylor, Audrey was dissatisfied. She did not believe that Tobias did it with his brother under her nose. Jean tried to comfort her:

– Relax, none of this is your fault ...

– Is yes ... I should have watered the seedlings ...

– No ... by the way he acted're the guy he's been hanging around our house for a long time ... you couldn't get close to him all the time ...

– I did everything wrong, I was supposed to protect him and now ...

Victoria hugged her daughter. She said:

– But you're only a child ... and another, you can't say you're not protecting him ... look how much good stuff you did to him ... if not you Sev still be in the grip of that animal .. . Now he has a family ... now ... let's eat something ...

– I don't to hungry ... – Audrey said.

– Me neither ... said Jean.

The Department of Accident and Emergency, Petter analyzed the X–ray and told Roger:

– Mr. Taylor, his grandson suffered a traumatic dislocation.

– What? – Asked Severus.

– Traumatic dislocation is when the shoulder, because the force of impact, goes nowhere leaving the arm in a semi–open position. The force required to move this joint also causes damage to the muscles, tendons, ligaments and cartilage ... I'll do the reduction, put the shoulder in place, but you can stay with an instability in the shoulder, feeling insecurity or a feeling he will leave the place in all movements to lift the arm above 90 degrees and the outside wheel such as washing the head, scratch his back, grab something on a high shelf ...

– He ended up with my arm ... even though I'm left–handed ...

– Don't be so ... the radiograph shows that even if you be young, you don't need to do surgery ... I find strange because most people their age need ... but never mind ... after 4 weeks you will return to do physical therapy with Dr. Dorian Salenger ...

– Physiotherapy ... Professor McGonagall won't leave ... at my school we have a ... er nurse, Poppy ...

– The Poppy has a degree in Physical Therapy? If she is not and has an ounce of intelligence, she won't want to hand on your shoulder ... then she will intercede with this teacher ...

Richard arrived at the department. He was pale and visibly worried. Roger approached him and said quietly:

– Richard, stop it! So you will scare the boy ...

– It's okay Grandpa ... – answered the boy. He looked at his father. – Are you all right?

– Son ... – said Richard approaching Severus. – I'm sorry, but now I can come ...

– Richard, glad you're here. I'll make the reduction of his son's shoulder.

Richard helped Severus to take off his coat and shirt, Petter applied the anesthetic, waited for the drug to take effect and made the reduction. After the reduction, it held a new radiography and concluded that the procedure was performed correctly. Richard helped the boy to dress. Petter took a sling, placed it on the boy and said:

– The damage was not so serious, but you'll have to stay four weeks with sling. You will only be able to take to shower. After four weeks, you will return to physical therapy with Dorian, okay?

– Yup...

– Great!

Richard hugged his son. Severus felt the breath of the father became irregular. At first he was afraid, but then realized that his father was crying. He looked at the red father's eyes and asked,

– Because? Why did you do it?

– Severus ... the first time we have seen I treated you bad ... but at the hotel I regretted ... I thought you were like your father, but I saw that I was wrong when ... I knew that thugs did this to you, I wanted to go to the police station, but couldn't leave the duty ... I will take you and I wish we had a parent–child relationship ... do things together .. . I like to help you in the duties, teach you to shave and to drive, fish ... watch a game of Manchester United FC ...

– Okay ... but ... I doubt that you can help me in the duties ...

– Richard ... – said Roger pulling the ear of the child. – For crying're like a girl!

Medical staff started laughing. A nurse said:

– So the legend that the director is so angry that pulls the ear of officials and truth ...

Richard looked at his father and said,

– I'll tell mother ...

Richard hugged and kissed his son on the forehead. He said:

– Son, now the father has to go back to work. – He winked at his son. – The director of this hospital is a very brave man, will pull my ear again ...

– But he's your father ...

– Yes, and his fame is not to give a snap for anyone, not even his own son ... Dad will take you home ... you know ... may only draw sling to take a shower and ... if you need help, call me or his mother ...

– You don't need...

– Jesus, Severo you won't get 4 weeks without washing your hair ! Bye, son ...

Richard kissed the boy's forehead and left.


	34. 12 30 1971 – When all goes wrong II

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not a English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

Thanks for my new Follower and favorite, LitttlebigmouthOKC... when I see there's somebody new reading my Fic, I get very happy. Thanks, LitttlebigmouthOKC and for all my followers and favorites! You live in my heart!.

Eileen was at home when the phone rang. Tobias called her. He said he had been arrested and told in detail what he did to Severus. She hung up furious. She didn't know how they got, but gave him Veritaserum and he told all ! She corujou to Michael:

"Honey, help me!

That beast Tobias was arrested, someone gave him Veritaserum and that idiot told everything we did with the plague of Severus! Now the Muggle police should be looking for me because I was an accomplice of his jokes ...

Let's run away and take to the world our love ...

Eileen Prince "

She called her owl, tied the letter in his leg and sent it to Michael. 15 minutes later she received the answer:

"Calm down dear ... arrange the bags I'm going to get you ...

M. V. "

After Severus was attended Roger thought he could take her grandson away, but a link fumbled his plans:

– Mr. Taylor – said a nurse who approached him – is the delegate Jones, he wants to talk to you ...

– I'm on my way!

Call on:

– Roger, we can send a skilled professional in this kind of violence to do tests to obtain all medical and psychosocial important information about his health, know as happened aggression and collect evidence against Tobias?

– Yes of course. When you come?

– In a one hour. They will provide a post–service violation to us. Is the boy still there?

– OK. Let's wait...

– Thank you. Bye!

– Bye!

Link off

Roger looked at his grandson and thought:

"Bloody hell... right now I'd take the Sev though ..."

Sheepishly, he approached the grandson and said:

– Severus, you won't go home now. Will come some physicians perform some tests on you.

The boy got paler than he was. He didn't want to be alone with strangers. His grandfather realized its concern and asked:

– What was?

Severus bit his lip and looked down. Roger said:

– You will be taken to a room, safe, clean, will only stay with you, unauthorized people can't enter, you will be treated very well ...

Severus shifted in his chair. Roger asked:

– Severus, to realize that you're fidgeting like he was uncomfortable in his chair. Did that man hurt you?

The grandson of Roger got up quickly and felt a twinge. He sighed in pain, sat down again and said:

– It was nothing...

Michael was at the Ministry when he received a letter from Eileen. When he read it, he burned the parchment and wrote a furious response. Soon after he sought Elphistone and said:

– Lord Urquart, her daughter sent me a letter saying he is sick and needs my help ...

– But why did she call you? Okay, you can go ...

He came to his house and got scared when he realized that the door was open. It was his fiancee, Kyra Urquart, who wanted to visit him. He was with the girl just because she was the daughter of Elphistone was rich, because being engaged to the daughter of the chief gave many privileges to him as being late and missing the service anytime. She approached him, kissed him passionately and whispered in his ear:

– Glad you're here at home, I was homesick ...

– Me too ... what a coincidence, I told your father that you had called me ...

Michael kissed her wish and took her to the bedroom. He had a brilliant idea and said to the bride:

– Today I want you ... behind ...

– Do you want? – she said taking the groom's clothes. – Do you have lube?

– I have ... in the attic, I'll get ...

He ran to the attic, picked up the book and read a curse. He thought:

"Good thing that idiot gave his full name, this curse only works right if I have the full name of the person ..."

The man took a red candle and smeared it with perfumed oil. A sheet of paper, he drew a pentagram and wrote the name of Eileen, focused on the flame and began to think on your order.

Meanwhile at around Snape, Eileen was impatient, packing her things didn't notice that appeared ulcers his skin, as if she were being hit by boiling oil. Michael had cast a curse on it with a candle that was not consecrated; hence the name of the person who was written under it, would perish along with its wax that slowly fades away, consumed by flame. After a while she felt a pain in the arm, he realized it was all burned and screamed:

– No! The curse of fire! Michael, you're gonna pay me !

She felt her face burning, ran to the mirror and realized in horror that he was disfiguring. She rubbed his head and saw that his hair was falling down.

Michael returned to the room with the lubricant. He took the bride's clothes with pleasure and made the best anal sex of their life. When they finished, they were sweaty and panting. He looked at the bride and said:

– I need to take a shower ... I am soon going back to the Ministry ...

– Go ahead I or after ...

Kyra waited for the groom. Meanwhile she began to feel a strange smell and realized it was coming from the attic. She went there, found the source of the smell and said,

– Gee, that smelly candle is this? I'll make it disappear before I get a headache, uuuuugh ...

Michael finished the bath. While his bride was taking his bath, he went up to the attic to see how it was the curse. Livid with rage he realized that Kyra had made the candle disappear, breaking his curse. He looked in the book what happened when the curse was broken and found nothing. Punching the wall he shouted:

– Oh, what the fuck, that dumb blonde threw out the candle before the ritual was finished ! What may have happened to the bitch Eileen?

Half an hour later a doctor and a nurse arrived to the Department. The doctor introduced himself to Roger:

– Good morning, my name is Frances Magnunsen ... we were assigned to examine his grandson ... else, Mr. Taylor, you'll have to sign this consent for us to get the exams ...

– Consent?

– A document proving that you consented exams ...

– Yes all right...

– Your grandson needs to be alone to carry out the tests ...

– It's all right...

– After a social worker will seek responsible for it to make an assessment for referral to psychosocial services ...

– It's all right...

Frances approached Severus and greeted him:

– Good morning, my name is Frances Magnunsen, and I'm a doctor appointed to make sure that you are well ... can you tell me your name?

– Severus Snape ...

– How old are you?

– Eleven...

– Me and Bethannie Carter nurse we will conduct some tests to document the size, location, color and type of aggression that you have suffered. We will have to also do the anogenital examination on you too ...

Frances explained Severus would be made as the examinations and the position he would have to stay. As the doctor was explaining the procedures, Severus was more nervous. Bethannie noticed the boy's nervousness, approached him and said:

– Look, I know that it is not easy but please try to be strong ... this procedure must be done within 72 hours after the assault... think that after a while you will be with your family and never see this animal...

Severus looked at the nurse with tears in his eyes and shook his head.

Roger approached his grandson, embraced him and said:

– Now I'm going to the office to give privacy to you, but if you need, you can send the nurse call me and saw ...

Severus shook his head. Roger took Bethannie, Frances and the boy to a room available. When they were alone, the nurse asked him:

– Please put this sweater for us to start the tests ...

The nurse checked the height, weight, felt his scalp, identifying some sensitive areas; a few strands of hair left on the glove nurse and were collected, as were sign that Tobias had pulled her hair too tightly. She felt his orbital margin, realizing a sensitivity there.

Bethannie felt his neck, but found no sign of strangulation and his forearm, finding recent violence signal; she asked Severus turned his back and found lesions on the inner thighs. When she finished, she looked at the boy and said fondly:

– Now Dr. Magnunsen will continue the tests, but relax, it'll be fine ...

– Excuse me ... – Frances said. – don't be afraid...

Frances put on his gloves as Bethannie wrote down their findings. The first tests were to determine the structures and tissues and check the signs of injury or disease process in the boy's genital. In the second test, Severus had to stay in the knee chest position. The doctor broke the cheeks of the buttocks to inspect signs of injury, illness or if there were any foreign body lodged, but found nothing. Frances looked at Severus and said,

– We will take more samples ...

The doctor took samples on the cheeks and the boy's anus to check for seminal fluid, if there was only oral or anal sex; he picked up the underwear Severus (who was with blood and semen) and collected 10 ml of his blood to see if the attack was facilitated by drugs. When exams are over, Bethannie embraced Severus and said,

– Okay ... now ... just go home and rest ...

Bethannie warned the director that the exams were over and he ran to see his grandson. He hugged him and asked,

– Oh, son, you're so pale? Ready to go home?

– Yup...

Frances approached the men and asked:

– In the hospital pharmacy has Nitrostrat*?

– Why?

– Because his grandson suffered a anorectal injury ... you realize he's feeling discomfort while sitting?

Roger was livid with rage. He replied:

– I realized, but I thought it was a spinal injury ... that bastard!

The director called or a nurse and asked her to see if the pharmacy had the ointment. Soon after she arrived with the drug. Frances took the ointment and said:

– It must use the ointment 2 to 3 times daily until pain disappeared ...

– Okay ... thank Dr. Magnunsen!

French and Bethannie left the hospital. Roger hugged his grandson and said:

– Son, let's go home, her mother and her sisters are to be concerned ...

Arriving home they were welcomed by Vitoria that hug the child tightly and said:

– My son ... Mom tava concerned ... it's okay ...

Severus spent time embraced his mother. Then he went to his room. Roger approached the daughter, took the ointment from his pocket and said,

– Vicky, the Sev suffered an anal injury and you have to use it 2–3 times a day ...

The daughter–in–law put her hand to her mouth in horror. Red with anger she said:

– All right, but the problem will be he leaves, it is retracted ...

Severus climbed the stairs with difficulty and went to the room. Jean and Audrey were there. When they saw her brother come in, they hugged him crying. He asked the two leave the room and leave him alone, but Jean said:

– We won't leave you alone like this ...

Severus lay in bed, curled up and started crying. His sisters saw him in that state were afraid to ask what happened in the hospital. They just stood beside him trying to comfort him as they could. Their mother entered the room, gently shook the shoulder of his son and said:

– Son ... come to bathe, take the bad things from your body ...

Severus and his mother entered the bathroom. he could not undress himself, but didn't want to ask for help. His mother noticed that he took a while to open the bathtub faucet, decided to enter the bathroom and said,

– Son ... calm ... in the early days you won't be able to take my clothes off ... let alone the mother help you ...

The boy lowered his head and let your mother help you undress. Victoria thought it strange that he was not wearing underwear, but knew better than to ask. She looked at him and said,

– Sev, can stay as long as you want ... when you finish you let me know ...

Leveraging he was alone, Severus stepped into the tub and relaxed a little with warm water. Alone, he began to think:

"Things were going so well, and now this? Perhaps Tobias was right, maybe it would be better for me and for others if I just didn't exist ... "

Severus looked at the sink, saw the razor blade with his mother used to shave, withdrew the blade and returned to the bath ...

Victoria felt a twinge in his chest and decided to enter the bathroom. She saw her son making a cut on her right wrist, upright and shouted:

– Severus, what are you doing!

The boy was frightened and threw the razor blade on the floor. His mother helped him out of the bath, helped him to dry, went to the bedroom and got a first aid kit. She looked at his arm and said:

– Your cut is deep enough to bleed. We will try to stop the bleeding here, but if he does not stop, we'll have to go back to the hospital ..

She took a gauze pressed against the wound and waited a bit. The boy saw relieved that the wound stopped bleeding. His mother ran a healing ointment, put gauze and a bandage. Then I'll take him to the room, helped him get dressed, put the sling. The girls came running to see what was going on. Holding her face with her hands, Victoria said:

– Son, why would you do that?

Severus didn't answer, just looked away, he bowed his head and tears rolled down her cheeks. Victoria spoke to Audrey:

– Daughter, clean the bathroom mess, Jean excuse me, I need to talk to your brother ...

Audrey went into the bathroom, performed a spell cleaning and left the mother and brother alone. Severus hugged his mother and said:

– Sev, do you think that worm worth all this? I know you're going through a tough time, but you have a family that loves you and will help you overcome ... I don't have begotten you, but you are now my son's heart and I would die if anything happened with you...

She spent time hugging her son, crying silently. After a while she asked:

– Severus, let's rub the ointment?

– No ... I don't need, I'm fine ...

– Sev ... need not be ashamed ... you can't do is stay with pain ... – she realized that the boy's eyes filled with tears again and decided not to force it. – You want to wait for his father to get him to rub at you?

– I do..

– Do you want to watch Woodpecker?

– I do...

Victoria left the room, she called her daughters and said quietly:

– Girls ... the Sev cut in the bathtub ... please help mommy to watch him ...

– Okay ... Mamain – said Jean.

– I knew! – Audrey said. – I found strange that fallen blade on the floor! I put the razor in mirror cabinet, pro Sev not pick up again ...

– That! Now take the favorite covered the Sev and stay with him watching Woodpecker ...

Richard arrived earlier hospital. His wife took the brothers were watching television in the room, hugged him and said weeping:

– Why did this have to happen now, he was really so good? He tried to cut in the bathtub ...

– The girls know that?

– You know ... I asked them to keep an eye on him ...

– You were right ...

Richard went to the room and found his children watching television. He took some clothes and went to the bathroom. Startled, Severus asked,

– You want us to leave?

– No need, I'll just take that hospital smell before dinner ... I change myself in the bathroom ...

Taylor had dinner in silence. After some time, Richard approached the child and said baxinho:

– Severus, Victoria told me that you don't let her rub the ointment in you, let me go ...

The boy looked at his father and shrugged.

– No need ... the pain is over ...

Richard hugged his son and said:

– Sev ... if you don't care, it can become something more serious. We go to the room ...

– NO! I DON'T NEED THAT, ME LOOSE, YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER !

Severus pulled away from Richard, went to his room and tried to lock the door, but her mother had taken the key. Desperate, he cowered in a corner and waited for the worst, after all he had yelled at his father.

After Richard was behind the son, Jean and Audrey hugged his mother and began to cry silently. Jean said:

– Poor Sev, Mamain ...

Richard approached Severus who was huddled in a corner, shaking. He sat on the floor, lay the boy's head in her lap and said:

– Sorry if I scared you ... but you're with a sore and need not be in pain ... you need to be strong and learn to rely more on me, I am your father ...

Severus looked at him and nodded. Soon after he left the father apply the medicine. Richard realized that in his underwear had a little blood. He took a clean and helped the boy to change. He asked:

– Also hurts when you go to the bathroom?

Severus blushed and lowered his head. Richard hugged him and said:

– You don't have to go through this alone ... I am here to help you ...

Severus wanted to sleep alone that night, but no one left, after what he tried to do. He slept in the middle of the sisters, as always. In the middle of the night Jean and Audrey agreed with him struggling and screaming.

Endnotes

* In disorders of the anorectal tract, Nitrostat is indicated for the treatment of hemorrhoids, fissures and anal itching and postoperative hemorrhoidectomy. In the treatment of skin irritations and skin infections caused by bacteria sensitive to the action of neomycin. ed the boy's forehead and the boy's forehead and left.


	35. January, 07 1972 - Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not na English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

Kisses !

Audrey and Severus form to the Ministry with Albus and Minerva. They arrived there on time and as Minerva didn't want to be in that place, she walked very quickly. When they reached the Judgment Hall, Severus was paler nervousness and Audrey was hopeless. The brothers looked at Tobias Snape and Eileen who looked at them with a disguised calm, as if they had nothing to fear.

Audrey pulled Severus aside and said:

– Look at their faces, are well calminhos, there has bust–up...

Severus became more nervous. He said:

– I'm in a real mess...

– No, you're not! Look, if this fucking judgment doesn't help us, I have a plan, but you may not know ... Just trust me ...

– Okay, but doens't get into trouble because of me ...

– Trust me Severus! Remember, always together ... your problems are my problems ... ah, I wrote to Dad and Mom, they will be here.

– Why? They aren't my parents ...

– Don't say that! They love you as if you were the little one! I told you not to be afraid of Dad, he's fighting to get you these animals !

– Quiet ...

– Quiet, but you are still afraid, your fool!

Minerva saw that the brothers were Snape back and shouted:

– Come on! We don't have the hole day !

The Judgment Hall was like Muggle court. The people involved in the process and the Taylor family arrived and sat down. When the trial began, all rose and Millicent said:

– On behalf of the law, I invite you to examine impartially this cause and to utter your decision according to your conscience and the dictates of justice!

Tobias and Michael's lawyer said together:

– So I promise it!

All sat up. Millicent said:

– We are here to investigate abuse against the Mr. and the Miss Snape.

Tobias approached his son and asked Tobias with tearful voice:

– Can I kiss my children? I'm so miss them ...

– Oh, yes, of course ... – said Millicent.

Tobias went to their children and gave a hug and a tender kiss on each. He told Severus:

– Oh my son, I hope this is resolved soon, daddy Love you. – he told Audrey between teeth – you will see that this shit will come to nothing, useless demon!

– What? This shit will come to nothing? I didn't understand... Dad – called Audrey.

– I said nothing, daughter, sit down ...

"Little bitch, I need to be more careful with this plague!" – Tobias thought angrily.

Tobias and Eileen sat near the children. Severus began to sweat cold with fear. He sat between Albus and Audrey, to protect yourself. He began to tremble with fear and feel sick, because of that whole situation. Millicent hit the hammer on the table to announce the start of the trial, making Severus jump.

Audrey held her brother's hand and said:

– Don't be afraid, I'm here with you ...

– Be quiet boy, everything will be OK ... – Albus said tenderly.

– Severus Snape Tobias, approach the bench. – Called Michael.

Severus nervously went to the place indicated. He looked at the crowd in front of him and sadly realized that the Taylor family was there as they had promised. Victoria, Richard and Jean waved to him, to comfort him.

– Now I call the Prosecutor Michael Vieri to make questions. – Millicent said.

– Are you Mr. Snape, right? – Asked Michael.

– Y–yes ...

– Great. I'm Michael Vieri. We are here because we received the charge that his father abused the you, is this correct?

Severus felt his throat tighten. He thought:

"This must be the curse ... what the hell !"

– Y–yes ... – replied Severus avoiding looking at people.

– As they abused you if you have no visible scar?

– But I have scars, sir ! If you want, I can show!

– Yes, yes, of course ... and it's my understanding that you live fighting with her sister and she has an extraordinary strength ...

– What is He trying to do? – Asked Albus.

Minerva rolled her eyes and said:

– His service, of course ...

– THAT'S A LIE ! I beat her, but she never hit me !

Tobias's lawyer said:

– It is also my understanding that the girl was out of the house for almost killing his sister in a fit of rage ...

– BUT THIS ISN'T TRUE, mother tells them the truth! – Cried Jean.

– PROTEST! cried Millicent. – Mrs. Taylor, containing his daughter or she will have to leave the room.

– But this man're lying, I ...

– PROTEST! cried Millicent. – Mrs. Taylor, refrain yourself!

– So you say that the deputy director of his school's lying? – Asked Michael.

– No! She just doens't know the truth ...

At this time Michael looked at Eileen that began to creep into it. He started thinking in moments of pleasure as you would with the woman and said:

– If she's not lying, who is lying is you ! You say that the Hogwarts board is negligent with your students?

– She's not lying, she just doens't know what happens at home ... – Severus said in a choked voice. – Just get the initial tests that you will see what I'm talking verda ...

– ARE YOU TRYING TO DEFAME THE SCHOOL, BLASTED BOY! – Called Minerva.

– Minerva sit back and let the boy talk ... – said Albus.

– Stoooop it! ! This isn't a judgment, is a massacre against my brother!

– PROTEST! cried Millicent. – Mrs. Taylor, containing his other daughter or she will also have to leave the room.

– Wait a minute! This boy're saying that our school overlooking the exams of students? – Called Minerva. – These boys are liars, their father is a pity he doens't know how to take care of them! His problem is your financial situation!

Audrey closed her eyes to control himself. She said:

– But you Vieri, my brother's saying the truth. The mediwitch didn't look at his exam, she was more Worried ...

– ORA SHUT UP GIRL! – Minerva shouted hitting the Audrey's face.

– Wait, this woman knocked on my daughter! – Shouted Victoria! – This is immoral!

– Live it, Mom, what matters is the Sev ... – Audrey said to tears.

– Tobias Snape, turn. – Said Michael.

The man with a wronged air headed toward the bench and sat down.

– Lord Snape, you drink too much?

– No, I don't drink even at parties, alcohol is harmful to health ...

Audrey and Severus began to cry silently. That false man! On the side of his parents, Jean began to cry too.

– When you get angry, what do you do?

– Cooper, a backpack exercise. Running is good for calming the nerves ...

– What about your children? How do you treat them at home?

– They are my treasures, God's miracles ! After I lost my job at the factory I help my wife at home with their potions to have money for the two ... I have nothing in this life, all my money is for health, food and study, is all for them ... – Tobias started to pretend he was crying. – I don't understand what I'm doing here ...

– If I had to, would you let us to use Veritaserum to prove what you are saying?

– Yes ... well ...

Millicent said:

– Ping the Veritaserum on his tong ...

Michael dripped three drops of Veritaserum in Tobias language, redid the questions and Tobias said the same thing. Severus was panicked. No one believed his story, his father tricked everyone in the trial ... He felt like crap, hated by everyone.

Millicent was forward and said loudly:

– Due to lack of evidence, this court finds you Tobias Snape innocent!

Tobias smiled with happiness. He came close to Severus and said:

– You see boys, the truth came to light ... Daddy will miss you ...

After he came close to Audrey, hugged her and said in his ear:

– You lost, bitch! Severus is my personal bitch ...

Michael Tobias and the lawyer approached him. Michael said:

– You see how easy it was ... Just be more careful next time ...

Eileen said:

– But ... and the Veritaserum ...

– Water dye ... We can't take risks ...

Tobias, Eileen, Michael and Tobias Lawyer started laughing. Michael called Eileen in a secluded corner and said:

– Take this parchment ... then have the address, the day and the time for us to meet ...

– Yes ... I miss ... – she put his hand in her vagina. – Just thinking about us I'm already excited ...

Michael felt a vibration in the penis. He said:

– Tonight we house to celebrate ...

– Yes ... now let's go before anyone suspicious ...

Meanwhile, Severus rose from the bench and was staggered to his sister. Getting close to her, he almost fell and Audrey grabbed. Victoria and Richard went to the children and the woman said:

– I'm sorry boys, I feel it. – She began to cry. – But at least at Christmas the two go home, even if I have to kidnap you ...

– Thank you Taylor ... – Severus said hugging woman.

Jean approached the brother hugged him and said:

– Sorry if I fumbled, but these idiots put the court in his pocket ...

Audrey approached his mother and said softly to anyone noticing:

– Mom, don't be sad ... Look, I have a trump card, just give me £ 100.00 pounds surreptitiously.

Victoria gave the money to his daughter and said:

– Take care of your brother ... and don't do bullshit !

Audrey put the money in her pocket. Minerva came and with always angrily said:

– Now boys no more drama! – Said, dragging Audrey and Severus. – COME ON!

– Don't be stupid, it doens't seem that educated woman who came to our house talking about Hogwarts ... – said Victoria. – And I have not forgotten you knocked on my daughter! Can't deal with people, will take care of animals!

Audrey said:

– Forget it ... Mom is worried about Severus ...

Richard hugged her two brothers and said:

– See you my children ... Daddy loves you very much ...

Minerva came out with Severus and Audrey. When he was away from Taylor she said nervously:

– So this poor man to ship this plague for it, they deserve ...

After Minerva, Albus, Audrey and Severus went to Hogwarts for the floo network, Minerva said:

– You, Mr. Snape should be ashamed to make their parents go through this and you, Mrs. Snape, two weeks of detention.! – Called Minerva.

– I didn'thing ...

– ENOUGH! – Shouted Albus. – Minerva, they are nervous, have feelings! Annulled arrest! Go to the common room boys ...

Minerva departed brothers Snape too angry. They went to the boys' dormitory Slytherin not caring if someone were to find them, lay in bed Severus, Audrey hugged him and began to cry. Severus said,

– Don't Cry ...

– Sorry Severus ... I don't resign myself that we could get rid of this curse and that bitch screwed up ... that his mother must have given bulacha pro promoter, only to ...

– Must yourself, you saw the looks she changed for him ...

– DAUGHTER OF A BITCH! She paid me! Today I'll stay with you, don't give a hungry ...

They closed the canopy bed and slept sad.

In the Director room, Fawkes was dissatisfied. She pecked Minerva and Albus nonstop:

Peck! Peck! Peck!

– Oh, disgusting bird! – Minerva said nervously. – Stop pecking me!

– Looks like she didn't like what we did ... – said Albus. – Come on Girl ... Oh!

Fawkes pecked Albus' finger and flew away.

– Damn it, Albus, even the birds make us idiots ! ***

– Let Minerva, was not that bad ... now we can lay our heads on the pillows with the awareness that we did our job ...

– We did our work? That little bugger will see the arrests that I'll give it to her ...

– Minerva, you takes very seriously this girl ...

– Now shut up! – Minerva said leaving the room. – I just don't kill this bird because it is immortal ...

Endnotes

Little Friends ...

... I know a lot of people wanted to see Tobias fucking that trial ... but ... was not this time ... don't be mad at me, follow you will see what awaits ...

A thousand kisses amanteiguentos !

*** I wrote this because I live next to a house under construction to who turns 20 being built and live in it some doves that hide when the hosts appear. Then my mother says to the doves make the sucker people in this house ...


	36. 01 07 1972 - Roger's revenge

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not na English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

Kisses !

Audrey and Severus form to the Ministry with Albus and Minerva. They arrived there on time and as Minerva didn't want to be in that place, she walked very quickly. When they reached the Judgment Hall, Severus was paler nervousness and Audrey was hopeless. The brothers looked at Tobias Snape and Eileen who looked at them with a disguised calm, as if they had nothing to fear.

Audrey pulled Severus aside and said:

– Look at their faces, are well calminhos, there has bust–up...

Severus became more nervous. He said:

– I'm in a real mess...

– No, you're not! Look, if this fucking judgment doesn't help us, I have a plan, but you may not know ... Just trust me ...

– Okay, but doens't get into trouble because of me ...

– Trust me Severus! Remember, always together ... your problems are my problems ... ah, I wrote to Dad and Mom, they will be here.

– Why? They aren't my parents ...

– Don't say that! They love you as if you were the little one! I told you not to be afraid of Dad, he's fighting to get you these animals !

– Quiet ...

– Quiet, but you are still afraid, your fool!

Minerva saw that the brothers were Snape back and shouted:

– Come on! We don't have the hole day !

The Judgment Hall was like Muggle court. The people involved in the process and the Taylor family arrived and sat down. When the trial began, all rose and Millicent said:

– On behalf of the law, I invite you to examine impartially this cause and to utter your decision according to your conscience and the dictates of justice!

Tobias and Michael's lawyer said together:

– So I promise it!

All sat up. Millicent said:

– We are here to investigate abuse against the Mr. and the Miss Snape.

Tobias approached his son and asked Tobias with tearful voice:

– Can I kiss my children? I'm so miss them ...

– Oh, yes, of course ... – said Millicent.

Tobias went to their children and gave a hug and a tender kiss on each. He told Severus:

– Oh my son, I hope this is resolved soon, daddy Love you. – he told Audrey between teeth – you will see that this shit will come to nothing, useless demon!

– What? This shit will come to nothing? I didn't understand... Dad – called Audrey.

– I said nothing, daughter, sit down ...

"Little bitch, I need to be more careful with this plague!" – Tobias thought angrily.

Tobias and Eileen sat near the children. Severus began to sweat cold with fear. He sat between Albus and Audrey, to protect yourself. He began to tremble with fear and feel sick, because of that whole situation. Millicent hit the hammer on the table to announce the start of the trial, making Severus jump.

Audrey held her brother's hand and said:

– Don't be afraid, I'm here with you ...

– Be quiet boy, everything will be OK ... – Albus said tenderly.

– Severus Snape Tobias, approach the bench. – Called Michael.

Severus nervously went to the place indicated. He looked at the crowd in front of him and sadly realized that the Taylor family was there as they had promised. Victoria, Richard and Jean waved to him, to comfort him.

– Now I call the Prosecutor Michael Vieri to make questions. – Millicent said.

– Are you Mr. Snape, right? – Asked Michael.

– Y–yes ...

– Great. I'm Michael Vieri. We are here because we received the charge that his father abused the you, is this correct?

Severus felt his throat tighten. He thought:

"This must be the curse ... what the hell !"

– Y–yes ... – replied Severus avoiding looking at people.

– As they abused you if you have no visible scar?

– But I have scars, sir ! If you want, I can show!

– Yes, yes, of course ... and it's my understanding that you live fighting with her sister and she has an extraordinary strength ...

– What is He trying to do? – Asked Albus.

Minerva rolled her eyes and said:

– His service, of course ...

– THAT'S A LIE ! I beat her, but she never hit me !

Tobias's lawyer said:

– It is also my understanding that the girl was out of the house for almost killing his sister in a fit of rage ...

– BUT THIS ISN'T TRUE, mother tells them the truth! – Cried Jean.

– PROTEST! cried Millicent. – Mrs. Taylor, containing his daughter or she will have to leave the room.

– But this man're lying, I ...

– PROTEST! cried Millicent. – Mrs. Taylor, refrain yourself!

– So you say that the deputy director of his school's lying? – Asked Michael.

– No! She just doens't know the truth ...

At this time Michael looked at Eileen that began to creep into it. He started thinking in moments of pleasure as you would with the woman and said:

– If she's not lying, who is lying is you ! You say that the Hogwarts board is negligent with your students?

– She's not lying, she just doens't know what happens at home ... – Severus said in a choked voice. – Just get the initial tests that you will see what I'm talking verda ...

– ARE YOU TRYING TO DEFAME THE SCHOOL, BLASTED BOY! – Called Minerva.

– Minerva sit back and let the boy talk ... – said Albus.

– Stoooop it! ! This isn't a judgment, is a massacre against my brother!

– PROTEST! cried Millicent. – Mrs. Taylor, containing his other daughter or she will also have to leave the room.

– Wait a minute! This boy're saying that our school overlooking the exams of students? – Called Minerva. – These boys are liars, their father is a pity he doens't know how to take care of them! His problem is your financial situation!

Audrey closed her eyes to control himself. She said:

– But you Vieri, my brother's saying the truth. The mediwitch didn't look at his exam, she was more Worried ...

– ORA SHUT UP GIRL! – Minerva shouted hitting the Audrey's face.

– Wait, this woman knocked on my daughter! – Shouted Victoria! – This is immoral!

– Live it, Mom, what matters is the Sev ... – Audrey said to tears.

– Tobias Snape, turn. – Said Michael.

The man with a wronged air headed toward the bench and sat down.

– Lord Snape, you drink too much?

– No, I don't drink even at parties, alcohol is harmful to health ...

Audrey and Severus began to cry silently. That false man! On the side of his parents, Jean began to cry too.

– When you get angry, what do you do?

– Cooper, a backpack exercise. Running is good for calming the nerves ...

– What about your children? How do you treat them at home?

– They are my treasures, God's miracles ! After I lost my job at the factory I help my wife at home with their potions to have money for the two ... I have nothing in this life, all my money is for health, food and study, is all for them ... – Tobias started to pretend he was crying. – I don't understand what I'm doing here ...

– If I had to, would you let us to use Veritaserum to prove what you are saying?

– Yes ... well ...

Millicent said:

– Ping the Veritaserum on his tong ...

Michael dripped three drops of Veritaserum in Tobias language, redid the questions and Tobias said the same thing. Severus was panicked. No one believed his story, his father tricked everyone in the trial ... He felt like crap, hated by everyone.

Millicent was forward and said loudly:

– Due to lack of evidence, this court finds you Tobias Snape innocent!

Tobias smiled with happiness. He came close to Severus and said:

– You see boys, the truth came to light ... Daddy will miss you ...

After he came close to Audrey, hugged her and said in his ear:

– You lost, bitch! Severus is my personal bitch ...

Michael Tobias and the lawyer approached him. Michael said:

– You see how easy it was ... Just be more careful next time ...

Eileen said:

– But ... and the Veritaserum ...

– Water dye ... We can't take risks ...

Tobias, Eileen, Michael and Tobias Lawyer started laughing. Michael called Eileen in a secluded corner and said:

– Take this parchment ... then have the address, the day and the time for us to meet ...

– Yes ... I miss ... – she put his hand in her vagina. – Just thinking about us I'm already excited ...

Michael felt a vibration in the penis. He said:

– Tonight we house to celebrate ...

– Yes ... now let's go before anyone suspicious ...

Meanwhile, Severus rose from the bench and was staggered to his sister. Getting close to her, he almost fell and Audrey grabbed. Victoria and Richard went to the children and the woman said:

– I'm sorry boys, I feel it. – She began to cry. – But at least at Christmas the two go home, even if I have to kidnap you ...

– Thank you Taylor ... – Severus said hugging woman.

Jean approached the brother hugged him and said:

– Sorry if I fumbled, but these idiots put the court in his pocket ...

Audrey approached his mother and said softly to anyone noticing:

– Mom, don't be sad ... Look, I have a trump card, just give me £ 100.00 pounds surreptitiously.

Victoria gave the money to his daughter and said:

– Take care of your brother ... and don't do bullshit !

Audrey put the money in her pocket. Minerva came and with always angrily said:

– Now boys no more drama! – Said, dragging Audrey and Severus. – COME ON!

– Don't be stupid, it doens't seem that educated woman who came to our house talking about Hogwarts ... – said Victoria. – And I have not forgotten you knocked on my daughter! Can't deal with people, will take care of animals!

Audrey said:

– Forget it ... Mom is worried about Severus ...

Richard hugged her two brothers and said:

– See you my children ... Daddy loves you very much ...

Minerva came out with Severus and Audrey. When he was away from Taylor she said nervously:

– So this poor man to ship this plague for it, they deserve ...

After Minerva, Albus, Audrey and Severus went to Hogwarts for the floo network, Minerva said:

– You, Mr. Snape should be ashamed to make their parents go through this and you, Mrs. Snape, two weeks of detention.! – Called Minerva.

– I didn'thing ...

– ENOUGH! – Shouted Albus. – Minerva, they are nervous, have feelings! Annulled arrest! Go to the common room boys ...

Minerva departed brothers Snape too angry. They went to the boys' dormitory Slytherin not caring if someone were to find them, lay in bed Severus, Audrey hugged him and began to cry. Severus said,

– Don't Cry ...

– Sorry Severus ... I don't resign myself that we could get rid of this curse and that bitch screwed up ... that his mother must have given bulacha pro promoter, only to ...

– Must yourself, you saw the looks she changed for him ...

– DAUGHTER OF A BITCH! She paid me! Today I'll stay with you, don't give a hungry ...

They closed the canopy bed and slept sad.

In the Director room, Fawkes was dissatisfied. She pecked Minerva and Albus nonstop:

Peck! Peck! Peck!

– Oh, disgusting bird! – Minerva said nervously. – Stop pecking me!

– Looks like she didn't like what we did ... – said Albus. – Come on Girl ... Oh!

Fawkes pecked Albus' finger and flew away.

– Damn it, Albus, even the birds make us idiots ! ***

– Let Minerva, was not that bad ... now we can lay our heads on the pillows with the awareness that we did our job ...

– We did our work? That little bugger will see the arrests that I'll give it to her ...

– Minerva, you takes very seriously this girl ...

– Now shut up! – Minerva said leaving the room. – I just don't kill this bird because it is immortal ...

Endnotes

Little Friends ...

... I know a lot of people wanted to see Tobias fucking that trial ... but ... was not this time ... don't be mad at me, follow you will see what awaits ...

A thousand kisses amanteiguentos !

*** I wrote this because I live next to a house under construction to who turns 20 being built and live in it some doves that hide when the hosts appear. Then my mother says to the doves make the sucker people in this house ...


	37. 12 20 1972 - Now it's official

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the magical people, place, things animal in this Fanfic belong to JK Rowling. Only Audrey and their relatives are my ... I just can't imagine I belong all.

But please, comment ... or I'll start crying !

Please, I am not a English speaker... I would be very help if somebody could give me some help...

Thanks for my new Follower and favorite, bdbradshaw443 and Salauka... when I see there's somebody new reading my Fic, I get very happy. Thanks, bdbradshaw443 and Salauka and for all my followers and favorites! You live in my heart!.

Roger was in his office when he realized that an owl was pecking at his window. He opened the window, took the letter that was in his leg, took a snack for the pet, who was waiting further notice and read the letter.

The contents of the letter made the man feel dizzy and pain in the neck. He lowered his head and began writing furiously:

"Arthur:

Excuse me for the inconvenience, but I urgently need to talk to you ... the Vice–headmaster sent me this letter; I have a plan and I need your help to put it into practice ...

Atencosamente:

Roger Taylor. "

Roger took the letter and joined it with Minerva's letter of, tied them Poppy's leg, took another snack to her and told her to take the order for Arthur.

Stela went to Roger's office to take some papers for him to sign. When she found him in that state, she quickly put the papers on the table and said frightened:

– What happened sir? I'll call a doctor !

Roger looked at the pediatrician and said:

– Don't worry Stela, I'm just with high pressure ... I just need an antihypertensive ...

In the Weasley house, while Molly took care of the babies, her husband received a letter from his friend. He found the strange letter because Roger's letter was shaky. When finished reading the letter he told his wife, furious:

– What nonsense! What that woman thinking? That boy needs help, who unwillingly !

Molly handed Bill Arthur for him to bottle–feed him. she asked her husband:

– Does the Elphistone know what she's doing?

– I don't know ... but I prefer not to involve him in it ... it is blinded by this woman ...

– What?

– He is much older than her ... they run the rumors that Minerva likes a Scottish farmer, Douglas McGragor, but as her mother gave up magic for marrying a Muggle, she didn't want the same fate the mother. The Minerva worked at the Ministry of Magic and after two years she received a prestigious promotion, she refused. He lives by calling her out, but she doesn't accept. Not when she joined at Hogwarts he gave her ...

– And?

– People comment that Minerva is frustrated that way because she gave up a love for achieving the ambitions of her ... but ... no comment with Roger ... I think she's jealous of Audrey ...

– Why?

– I don't know ... but Minerva looks at the girl as if she were a threat ... when we studied it was kind of frustrated, but his temper is worse now ...

– What horror! Arthur, try to help, but be careful because she is the darling of your boss, you can harm you ...

– I know, but I can't let her do that to the boy ...

After Bill Arthur nurse told him to sit the couch, he went to the bookshelf, picked up the book that won the Victoria and wrote:

Good afternoon, Roger:

This was the worst thing this woman did! I will go to your son's house to talk about it.

Best regards:

Arthur Weasley.

Roger was signing the paperwork brought by Stela when he received the message from Arthur. He ran to the home of his daughter in law. Half an hour later Arthur entered her house by fire bringing Bill with him. Victoria said:

– Wow, I'll never get used to this stuff !

Arthur took the child in her arms, greeted everyone and said:

– Guys, excuse me, but today is a day of cleaning and I had no one to leave my son ...

– But what a beautiful boy! What color more lindinho carrot little hair, reminiscent of Audrey as a baby ...

Soon after Jean entered the house. She greeted Arthur and gave a kiss to Bill. Victoria asked her daughter:

– Jean, you can play with the bill while we talk?

– But what if he does poop?

– You bring it to me that I got it ...

Jean took Bill on his lap and asked her mother,

– Mom, you can watch design in your room?

– You can ... if you want, you can get some blankets ...

After the girl went upstairs with Bill, Victoria spoke to Arthur:

– Don't worry, she is responsible ...

– It is good that the Bill will give work to her and she doesn't try to listen to the conversation.

Roger went to his son's office and picked up a copy of the Manchester Evening News newspaper *. He said:

– This newspaper is widely circulated here ... my plan is to talk to the Director that if they don't let us treat the child in our world we will spread their secret ...

Arthur picked up the newspaper, began to leaf through it and spoke without enthusiasm:

– Wow, what a boring, the pictures don't move ... in our newspaper, the images have life ...

Roger laughed, walked over to Arthur and said,

– For us that doesn't add up wizards, figures that move would be weird ...

– Wait ... I'll get some pictures that will be useful pro our newspaper ...

Arthur went to his house by Floo Network and picked up some papers. They found an old story about Hogwarts and another report with Minerva. With magic, Arthur made the report appear on pages 12 and 13 of Roger newspaper. As the newspaper was to be backpack, Arthur made a spell to images become static.

Roger picked up a newspaper which had a report with him and Arthur annexed it on page 13 of the newspaper they were riding. Arthur ran after another spell and made several copies.

Victoria picked up the newspaper, began to leaf through it and said:

– Wow, it was perfect! It didn't seem fitting ...

Arthur picked up a copy and said,

– Perfect would be if the images were moving ...

Roger picked up the papers and talked to Arthur:

– Now let's pay a visit to that bitch ...

The two men were the fire. Arthur threw Floo powder into the flames and said:

– Director of the Office, Hogwarts!

Arthur and Roger entered the Albus office, who was talking to Minerva. As soon as she looked at them, I thought:

"What that backpack and that unoccupied doing here?"

Roger came over to Albus, shook his hand and said:

– Good day. I'm Roger Taylor, Severus and Audrey grandfather. .

– How did you get to come here?

Arthur looked at the Vice–headmaster and answered:

– Floo Network.

Minerva stroked her hair, shook his head, took a deep breath and said,

– What you want here?

– One of his students wrote Lily telling me that she wants to perform some tests on my grandson, he is being treated like an animal and you are not doing anything to prevent his colleagues ...

Minerva pretended he was looking for a sujeirinha on your nail, he looked at Roger and said,

– I heard that Mr. Snape was abused and I'm just ensuring the safety of other students ...

Roger grew impatient. He clenched his fist, hit him in the Albus table and shouted:

– I wonder what the Ministry of Magic would find a Director and a Deputy Director to promote the bullying at school !

– Bulling? Funny, now we can't do anything with students who already abuse, bullying is ...

Albus was white with rage. He looked at his colleague and said quietly:

– I told you not to take this story exams ahead ...

The Director looked at Roger and trying to fix the situation, said:

– Don't worry, our hospital wing has a highly qualified mediwitch ...

– So skilled that not realized that the boy had suffered sexual abuse by the father! – Roger interrupted. – I have some tests that doctors did and they prove that the boy suffered from abuse before entering school ... you never suspected anything?

Albus was incredulous. He didn't trust the fool, but I knew that medicine them was relatively advanced. He spoke without grace:

– But he was examined and Poppy didn't find anything ...

Roger realized that the Director was not bad, but was grudgingly. He explained:

– Look Professor Dumbledore, we can't have magic, but has technology ... advances in medicine, for example increase the life expectancy of people and eradicate diseases that previously caused deaths ...

– My son ... why you don't trust in our world?

– Because of the unwillingness of you ! And another thing, I know where my grandson!

Albus asked Minerva:

– Do you know where Mister Snape is?

– In the hospital wing, where more ...

Albus sighed indignantly. Reluctantly, he told Roger:

– Let's go there, my son the Floo Network ...

They reached the hospital wing. When they entered, they found Poppy with a frightened expression. Fearing the answer, Albus asked:

– What happened and where the Mister Snape is?

– I ... I take exams like the Minerva ... he was very nervous ... ... accidental magic ran away and don't know where ...

Arthur lost his temper. Scratching his head, he shouted:

– How do you, a school of magic have the ability to lose a student?

Roger flushed with anger. He delivered a copy of the paper for Albus, which began to leaf through it and said:

– What is this?

Alexander pointed to the newspaper and asked:

– Wizards have no paper?

– How did you get these?

Roger gave a sarcastic smile, raised an eyebrow and said quietly:

– It doesn't matter ... just know that if you continue with this rough idea exams and don't make students stop mistreating my grandson, we will distribute these newspapers ...

– Oblivia ...

Arthur pointed his wand at the Vice–director and said,

– Expelliarmus! – The wand flew away – There's no point, we forget it... –

– True ... – Roger completed. – The newspaper's headquarters're in a graphical and I left for a friend of instruction that if we don't contact them in half an hour is for them to start to print and distribute.

Minerva looked at his pocket watch and realized that they were already at school were twenty minutes. Nervously, she managed to regain her wand and burned the paper. Arthur thought that was very funny and said,

– Oh, you burned the newspaper ... advantage and burning these ...

A movement of the wand Arthur filled the newspapers room. Roger approached the woman and said:

– You don't know me ... for me the Sev is my grandson ... I can't have magic, but I have enough power to destroy your fucking career ... so I suggest to you that peacefully accepted my suggestion and find out where the boy got into ...

Minerva pointed her wand at Roger. Albus was behind and took the wand colleague, who said indignantly:

– Albus, return my wand!

– I'm tired of his antics, Minerva! – He looked at Roger. – I'm sorry Mr. Taylor, we'll search for the child, no more exams and as your colleagues, I'll take providences. As for his shoulder, I give permission for him to go out and make the necessary treatments, Poppy has told me it will not mess with it ...

– Yes, but where's my grandson?

Arthur had an idea. He said to Roger:

– I have a hunch where he is ...

Albus, Roger and Arthur went to the Black Lake. The boy was sitting on the lake with his sister and the two fought with a Ravenclaw student who joked them. Albus approached them and said angrily:

– Those who continue insulting the Lord Snape will receive a suspension, understand?

Students ran scared. Roger approached the grandchildren, hugged her and said,

– Severo, Audrey, are you okay?

Severus, embraced his grandfather, said:

– Yes, but Grandpa it was nothing ...

Audrey pointing to the lake, said:

– I was expecting the giant squid leave the lake ...

Albus, with a mischievous smile, he said to his brothers:

– Children! Don't disturb the pet! – He looked at Roger. – Well, the problem has been solved, you can go home ...

While Roger and his friend returned home, Audrey and Severus continued looking at the lakeside. Severus turned to her sister and said:

– I wonder what Grandpa did to achieve this ...

Albus in office, Minerva shot him with his eyes and shouted,

– WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE IN THE HEAD? LEAVE THE BOY GET IN AND OUT OF SCHOOL AS WELL YOU UNDERSTAND?

– I was thinking the same about you! Imagine if they fulfill the promise and our secret leaks pros backpacks ...

– They would not dare ...

– And are you sure? You saw the glare that the boy's grandfather threw for us? Don't underestimate the power of a person when you're angry ... the war is going on out there because we underestimated that boy ...

A tear fell from the eye of the Director. He approached the fellow and asked:

– Minnie ... what happened to you ... where's that sweet girl who studied here?

Minerva for a moment he remembered his time studies, his life before he met Douglas. She shook her head and said:

– Him and that his sister must learn that life is hard ...

– They will go through trials and tough times and we don't need their lives bitter with unnecessary nitpicking ... if those men spoke the truth, the boy has already suffered too much, he needs them to get up ...

– You are very sentimental ...

Albus was at the table, picked up the newspaper and asked his colleague:

– Did you see who is on the newspaper's front page?

– I don't care who is this crap ...

– Look, he is director of this hospital ... it must be an important person in the world backpack ...

– But Snape is a wizard ! It has to relate ...

– Pay attention to what you're saying ... his speech're equal to the speech of Him staff –What–Must–Not–Be–Named ... now you just need to talk that annoying little chat Thoroughbred ! Minerva, what happened to you look like? When I lost that young teacher lively, full of life to this Vice–director so bitter and cruel?

Albus emerged from his room leaving Minerva alone. She sat on his head and thought:

"But that humiliation, I was never so destratada in my life, shameless rabble! Those two pests will pay me! They don't lose by waiting ! – She smirked – Wait ... I have an idea and I will put it into practice now ! "


End file.
